Black Sparrow
by Ivydew151
Summary: What if Jasper was always in complete control of his blood lust? On the night of Bella's B-day party, Edward threw Jasper onto the paino for another reason. Will Jasper and Bella fall in love or were they in love the whole time? *Will not be continued*
1. Bella's Birthday Party

A small black sparrow flew over the night sky, circling the huge house in the forest. the sparrow flew to low and was caught. the sparrow tried to brake free, but it was useless. the sparrow knew that. yet it kept attacking the hand of it's captive. the hand let go of the bird, gently whispering _your free. _freedom took over the bird as it flew to the closest tree. the sparrow looked at the one who had captured him. it was a boy, not yet to be called a man. his red eyes glowed with sorrow. something had happened to this boy. something bad.

_i will watch over this boy. see that no harm will happen to him. it is the least i could do since he spared my life._

**JPOV**

It was Bella's birthday party and we were determined to make it the best thing that ever happened to her. I was excited to have Bella over our house again. I haven't seen her in a while. Edward keeps saying he's worried that I might hurt Bella. That's bullshit, and he knows it. Both he and Alice knows I'm in control. I haven't slipped up in my diet at all. Ever since that day...

For some reason Alice and Edward make it seem like, at any time, i _will_ slip up. I'm in more control than Edward. That's for sure. The truth is Bella smells like... I cant even explain it. She smells so good, but i never thought of killing her. He is still thinking about killing her. All the time. He can't hide it from me. We have sighs. Well, we _had _sighs...

In reality, most of the time I'm the one who tells him not to, and he keeps telling everyone else that Bella needs to be careful around me! Aw, well. Time to focus on Bella, she's here.

We all told Bella happy birthday one by one. Mine was a little awkward, because i wasn't aloud within a five foot radius from her. Edward told me if she takes a step near me, secretly take a step back. Which wasn't hard. She wasn't looking at me every time she took a step towards me. Yet she stepped towards me a lot.

"Time for presents," My Alice said... My Alice...

I looked at the look on Bella's face, and had to stop myself from laughing. she didn't look like she wanted to go to the presents. Well, with Alice here all I could say was 'sorry your out of luck!' No matter how much i wanted to say that it wasn't possible. Edward gave me a look. Great, now i cant talk to her. _What else can I not do, oh great ring master?_

Edward gave a quick glare, but went back to focusing on Bella. I secretly rolled my eyes.

I don't understand why I'm in such a bad mood about the fact that im not aloud to be around Bella. It just never happened before, I guess. They never used to say I couldn't come around someone. I don't understand...

_Are they afraid that I'm going to fall for Bella? Wait, do i love her?_

"Ouch," I didn't hear what Bella said next. I ran to her to see what was wrong. Edward gave me a look that I didn't quite understand and the next thing I knew Bella was on the ground and i was on top of the piano. Rosalie and Emmett pulled me outside without a word. Why do they feel disappointment? and pity? what the--?

They pulled me out towards the road. almost right by it but far away enough so cars couldn't see us when they passed. I yanked myself from their grasp, and stepped away from them.

Emmett looked at me funny. "Are you okay? Can you control your blood lust?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked. It didn't make since! They know I can... wait, do they?

"Jasper, you just attacked Bella!" Rose screamed at me like i was retarded. It was unnecessary. It kinda made me feel worse than I already did. I was so confused.

"No, I didn't. I went to Bella to see what was wrong 'cause she said 'ouch' and I wasn't paying attention, so I thought something happened. Then I got this look from Edward and..." I felt my face fall. "Oh my god. He heard my thoughts!" I said without thinking.

"What?" Emmett and Rose said at the same time.

Busted...

"The reason I wasn't paying attention was because I was asking myself questions and a question about Bella popped up and ... Yeah.."

Rose was confused but it clicked in Emmett's head automatically. "You asked yourself if you loved Bella!!!" Rose gasped as she realized he was right.

"Yeah kinda,"

Rose laughed. "No wonder Edward pushed you onto the piano! He must be pissed!" She couldn't stop laughing.

"Yeah, but why did Edward push Bella," Emmett asked. I knew Edward would kill me if I said anything, but I'm going to tell them what I think, but first I have to ask a question that is very important to the plot...

"Emmett! How in the world are you being smart!"

Emmett chuckled. "I noticed that, too. It's weird,"

I sighed. Getting back to the point. "I think he was trying to make it look like I was going to eat Bella,"

"it worked," Emmett chuckled. He stopped once I gave him a powerful glare.

"I see," Rose said, she was the only one I could count on to believe me without a question. Us being 'twins' and stuff. "Why is he doing that, brother? I mean I always knew you wouldn't hurt her, and the fact that Edward doesn't want you around her made me think he was over protective," she stuck up her finger to make a point. "Which is the real reason i don't like Bella, for all of you who think differently," She crumbled up her nose. "He's is so over-protective of her it's sickening,"

I rose an eyebrow at her, saying. 'really? I don't believe you,' but then after reading her emotions, I understood she was telling the truth.

"Right know I'm thinking he doesn't want me to fall in love with her," I was looking down and thinking hard. I knew we were far enough away from Edward so we could think freely. And I was thankful for that.

"Did you see the look on Alice's face? She used to be worried about you when something like this happens, but back there she just didn't seem to care," Emmett had his hand on his chin thinking hard, making me and Rose look at each other like 'What the hell is going on!"

Rose turned back to Emmett. "Is your head hurting?" she said as she put her hand on his solder.

Emmett looked at Rose with a pained look in his eyes and face. "Yes, actually it is, can you kiss it and make it better?"

Emmett's okay, he just had some lucky moments. Rose rolled her eyes and kissed his head and he smiled. "Thank you I feel much better now, but still did you see her face?"

"No, I didn't look at her," I said. Both of them stared at me. "What?"

"You didn't look at your wife?" Rose asked. "Why?"

The truth is... I think I really am in love with Bella... I really didn't care how or what Alice was or thought...

"I don't know why, I just didn't," I lied. I couldn't tell them the truth. If I did, then the news would get to Edward faster. and I couldn't let that happen.

"Okay, so let me get this strait..." Emmett looked puzzled. "You can control your blood lust better than the family was lead to believe because Edward is over-protective of Bella?"

Nope, they didn't know as well as I thought.

I sighed. "No," I said. "Edward and Alice, for some reason, want the family to believe that I can't control it that well for some reason,but I don't think it's because he's over-protective of Bella," My eyebrows were probably forever mushed together. This was painfully hard on my vampire brian.

"Maybe it's some part of a plan?" Rosalie suggested. "You never know what they could do when they put their heads together,"

_Yeah and I especially don't wanna know what happens when they put something else together... Why did I just think that? I really don't need to be thinking like that. Especially now._

We took in everything into consideration. We were silent as we thought. The only thing I could hear was the sound of the trees moving and the slight call of a sparrow...

"Okay this is what I think," Rose said siting on the ground. Emmett and i joined her on the ground getting close to her so she didn't have to speak loud. In case Edward was secretly eavesdropping.

"Okay how about this. Alice and Edward are planing something and the whole point is to keep Jasper and Bella from falling in love. They make it seem like Jasper will be dangerous around Bella so he has to stay away. You, Jasper, by thinking 'What if I like Bella,' Edward got mad. Then when Bella said ouch and you wanted to help her got him even more mad, so he made it look like you had blood lust he 'got Bella out of the way' and pushed you into the piano,"

"I think your right," I said as I stood up. Only one thing was wrong in their plan. By keeping me and Bella apart, they only make me want her more.

Then the sound of the Volvo got my attention. They were leaving. I turned to Rosalie and Emmett. "Thank you guys. I want to go talk to Edward about this situation. I'll be back,"

"Don't talk to him in front of Bella, it might hurt her to know Edward hurt her for no reason," I looked at Rose, she really did like Bella. she just hated Edward for being too over protective of her, and to think I thought, all this time, it was that Bella could have a child. Rose really wanted one.

I nodded to Rose and ran after the Volvo, keeping a safe distance away so that Edward could not read my mind. after Edward parked his car, he lead Bella into the forest, and I followed them. when they stopped I realized that, with the distance away from them I was, i couldn't see them with the trees, and I couldn't hear them too. It made me feel like Edward didn't want me to be there, so i said heck with it and jumped in a tree that was behind Bella. all I could hear was Edward talking. "this will be the last time you will see me,"

I gasped in horror. What the hell was up with Edward? The next thing I knew Edward had kissed Bella's head and turned around and ran off.

I quickly ran after the idiot. him being the fast one I figured it wouldn't be easy to get to him, but to my surprise, he was waiting for me.

"I knew you would follow me," he said.

"of course you did, you can read my mind! read my mind know Edward,"

_you fucking bastard!_

he shook his head. "that's not nice, Jasper. I did this for you,":

"well I," I stopped. "what?"

"Alice knew this would happen so we decided to do it for you, make it easier for you,"

"I don't understand, Edward,"

"Alice saw you fall for Bella and breaking her heart,"

"what? me? fall in love with Bella?"

"yes and breaking Alice's heart in the process. we found a way to get passed the breaking her heart part. Jasper, go, go to Bella. you and her will make a wonderful couple. and I'll go to Alice,"

I was taking it in. Alice saw me falling in love with Bella. and I broke Alice's heart. Edward found out and they, together, found a way to make it to where I don't break Alice's heart... But Edward just broke Bella's heart and...

Edward and Alice...

I then understood that thought back there with Rose and Emmett. I somehow knew. Alice and Edward were together...

"you... slept with my wife," i was shaking with anger. _he violated my wife. who knows how many times._

"I did not violate her. it's more like she violated me, after she had the vision she was heart-broken, she jumped me,"

I let out a sharp growl.

"calm down Jasper. the good thing is that her vision was years before we met Bella so,"

"what!" I screamed. Edward ran to me and held my mouth closed.

"yes, Jasper, it was that long ago, but it was only once. as I was saying it was a long time ago so when I met Bella, the plan was easy to take to action because you didn't meet her yet and there was no spark. Alice had her vision again and there was no way to stop you from falling in love with Bella so we went to plan B. you get Bella. I get Alice. we made it to where you couldn't get close to her. it drew you to her and here we are,"

_a long time ago? So when Alice and I were together. Edward how could you!_

Edward seemed emotionless for every thought.

Once my thoughts calmed down, he let go of my mouth. I started talking again. "so, you never loved Bella?"

he sighed. "Alice knew I was going to at least like Bella, and I do love her, and seeing her with you will kill me. that's why the rest of the family, and I are moving. you will stay at the house, live there. what you do with Bella is your choice now. you can turn her and whatever," it looked like it hurt him to say that last part. "And after you turn her you can still live in the house so she could live by Charlie without him being... suspicious. with Carlisle and Esme gone it would look like normal. like well..."

"it wont really seem like I'm not aging,"

"yeah, you get it?"

"yeah," i turned towards Bella's sent. "so the rest of the family is leaving?"

"well, I know Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and I are. I haven't asked Rosalie and Emmett yet,"

"when did you ask?" I asked.

"i didn't, Alice asked after I left with Bella,"

I started to let my mind wonder on the conversation Rose, Em, and I had when we left the house.

"well, now you know what we were up to," Edward nodded. "go to her now, Jasper. you shouldn't keep her waiting all night,"

with that, I walked towards Bella's sent. with the shadow of a bird following me the whole way.

_**EDITED!**_

_**I have edited this chapter. You may review if you wish. **_


	2. In The Forest

_**JPOV**_

I sat there, in the tree. I couldn't think strait. Alice had a vision... that I would brake her heart? if she told me the vision I would have found a way to stop it. I would... tell her to go to Edward...

_but would I really? would I just give up my wife? the women I love? the one who started it all at the diner? why?_

Bella fell to the ground and I couldn't stop myself from jumping down to her side.

Bella tried to get up, as if her strength came back to her at that moment. she was almost there when she looked up and saw me. she then fell back to the ground in shock. she backed away from me, running into the tree. she held the tree for support as she sat up and just looked at me.

I was probably a mess. I had to be. but she didn't look like she was scared any more. I took a unnecessary deep breath as I read her emotions.

at first there was fear, but that came up when I had appeared next to her. then she was curious. then she got a little tickle of laughter. then she got mad... why was she mad?

the next thing happened a bit to fast. somehow she stood up. she rapped her arms around herself... or so I thought. she really just crossed her arms. she had a pout on her lips, I could of swore if she took a step she would trip on her bottom lip. "Jasper!" she stomped her foot. "don't do that! you just went 'pop!'," she threw her hands up. "and appeared! you're mean! Meany!" i stood there speechless.

_how could she make a joke when Edward just left! and how could she joke towards me? I 'attacked' her. I thought she would be scared of me!_

then laughter broke through me. I mean I was laughing so loud the trees shook, hard.

"Jasper, Jasper! calm down! ha...ha-ha...ha-ha-ha!" she broke out into laughter and I realized I was doing it to her. I slowly stopped laughing and the trees stopped shaking. Bella was on the ground, again, leaning next to the tree, slowing her laughter down. I took the chance and made my move. I sat next to her being as careful as I could. when I was next to her she looked at me with a smile on her face. she then surprised me again. she leaned her head on my right shoulder. I was taken aback on that little movement but let it pass. she was tired and still confused.

after about ten minutes she lifted her Head and began to talk. "Jasper? why are you here? why did Edward leave me?"

i sighed. I_ knew this was coming, but it's hard. I was going to tell her the truth... even if it was slightly embarrassing._

"I'm here 'cause Edward told me to come here, and Edward left you to go to Alice," there was way more to it, but I didn't want to tell her unless she asked. beside, it would take Bella some time before she can recover from that sentence.

she stared at me, and I looked away. i couldn't take those big beautiful brown eyes staring at me, telling me to say it's not true. it had to sink in at some point...

"s-so, he left me for Alice," tears broke though her eyes. they made little rivers down her cheeks. but I don't think she noticed them. it was not her will to cry.

"Yes, in a way, he was never really with you,"_ yeah and she was never really with me... _i shook the thought away and used my thumb to wipe away her tears

"he was always with her?" she asked when a blush appeared on her face. she shook her head and it disappeared as fast as it came.

"no, she was with me. till she had a vision a long time ago... i think i know when she had that vision. I just didn't want to admit that Edward could ever be with her... maybe that's it..."

Bella gasped. "Jasper! she cheated on you! what a bitch!"

I turned to Bella. _did she just say bitch? and did she just say it towards Alice? her best friend? well ex-best-friend, anyway. She did take Edward from her._ "Bella..."

she was then covered in a light pink shade of blush. "i said that out loud, didn't i?" i laughed at her. i couldn't help it. with her i was carefree. in fact i wasn't even sure why i was being careful... _why was i being careful? hm, force of habit? yeah, let's go with that._

Bella laughed and i stopped laughing thinking i did it to her again. but she was laughing at herself. she was feeling embarrassment. "i never said that out loud before. i don't understand. but it's funny as hell." I rose my eyebrow at her. _Bella? cussing?_ her face went more red. "oops,"

_what in the world is wrong with Bella?_

"so," Bella began, getting back on subject. "why did they leave? like, why did they leave us? i thought Edward loved me, and Alice you,"

_great, another Question. "_Alice had a vision I would leave her and brake her heart. when she had this vision I believe we, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and I, were hunting. Edward had stayed home because he was reading a book, lame excuse. I think Alice had the vision then because when we got back they were acting strange. that was such a long time ago.."

"so, they were together all this time and Edward never loved me? how could he! and why!"

"because," I took an unnecessary deep breath to get ready for what i was about to say. "in Alice's vision, i left her for you,"

i sat there, waiting for... well anything. laughter, or denial, but nothing came. she just sat there, looking strait at me. s_he thinks I'm crazy. she thinks im just saying it because Edward left her and Alice left me. she thinks I'm just a lonely fool who..._

"i can believe that. it does make sense. Edward left me. she left you. they are together now. it makes sense that that would be the reason behind it,"

"w-wha-wel-i," i scrabbled on what to say. she just accepted it, just like that! _wow, I'm __going crazy. I'm hearing things! there is no way..._

_"what was it like on the night that she had the vision?" i snapped out of my little scene in my mind and looked back at Bella. she_ was waiting for an answer.

i smiled. "the night was pretty good, really. it was in Montana, and i was about to go hunting...

_flashback_--------------------

_"okay, everyone, I'm goin' huntin'," i said as i walked towards the door. i passed by Edward on the couch. "wanna come?" _

_Edward looked up and smiled. "no thanks 'big bro' I'm reading this book, it's kind of hard with everyone thoughts so it's hard to read fast. i want to try and finish it as fast as possible. besides i hunted yesterday,"_

_Alice walked into the room looking like she had a head-ache. which means a big vision was coming soon. i didn't want to leave her when a big vision was coming up but i haven't hunted in a while. "Alice you wanna come huntin' with me," i asked with a smile. if she came, i wouldn't have to worry, because i would be with her._

_"there's a G at the end of hunting Jasper and no thank you!" she said cheerfully. she smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. It was all pain. i was about to ask what was wrong when Carlisle walked up to me._

_"I'd like to go hunting. i think we haven't had enough bonding time as father and son since you got here. it will be a great opportunity," i couldn't say no to Carlisle even if i wanted to. So I gave him a great big smile._

_"sure, it'll be great,"_

_"it will, Jasper dearest," Alice corrected. _

_"right, right," I mumbled. It was hard to keep my slang at bay. It wasn't my fault._

_"I'll come, too," Esme said as she grabbed a fur coat. "i need a good hunt and a good time with my family,"_

_"in that case count Emmett and i in," Rosalie said sweetly as she grabbed Emmett's ear and pulled him away from the Nintendo. _

_as we got ready to go i realized Everyone had a fur jacket on but me. i have never really seen a use for it, since the cold didn't bother me. i was wearing a really thin jacket. I wasn't going to stick out like a sore thumb. "um, i don't match y'all,"_

_"you all or you guys," Alice called._

_"of course, Alice,"_

_"well," Rosalie began, she thought for a second then smiled. "you can borrow one of Edward's!"_

_"what?" Edward said as he looked up from his book. but before he could say anything else Rosalie had ran up stairs, got one of Edwards jackets, and handed me it. The jacket was black leather. "hey! that's my favorite one!"_

_before he could say or do anything else, Rose put the jacket around my shoulders and slid my arms through. Edward was next to me looking at his jacket which i was now wearing. it was leather on the outside and fur on the inside. it didn't fit me right but i couldn't tell if it was to big or to little. Rosalie stuck her tongue out at Edward. "nah-nah, my twin brother has your favorite jacket on,"_

_Edward rose an eyebrow at Rosalie. "twin?"_

_Rosalie nodded. "i was thinking, i don't know how you didn't hear, that we could pass off as twins, so," she rapped her arm around my shoulder, achieving us two glares from Emmett and Alice. "Jasper would you like to become Jasper Hale?" as she talked she pulled us out of the house, most likely trying to get away from Alice. the family followed us except Edward and Alice. _

_"for your information, i did hear it. that's why i called Jasper big bro a little while ago, but i just didn't catch the twin part," Edward 'yelled'._

_Rosalie rolled her eyes."that doesn't make since!" she called back._

_"why do i have to change my last name? why cant you change yours to Whitlock?" i said._

_"because, smarty pants," Emmett chuckled and Carlisle and Esme smiled at Rosalie's words. "if we did, it would seem like we got married and Emmett bear and Alice cat wont like that," she turned around and smiled at Emmett, who picked her up in a bear hug. now i know why Emmett was a bear. but Alice..._

_"Alice isn't a cat," Rosalie and Emmett looked at me. "she's a kitty,"_

_that made everyone laugh. i just stood there saying 'what? what's so funny?'_

_we continued our walk around the forest till I caught the sent of a grizzly. "Emmett, go 20 yards south and 50 yards east, there you will find a grizzly. no," i sniffed the air. "two,"_

_Emmett's mouth popped open."how can you tell me that with such, whats the word," he held his chin._

_Rose rolled her eyes. "he means how do you know exactly where they are at?"_

_"Maria, she made us do these weird smell test to find spy's. I'm the only one who found a spy though. which is one of the reasons I'm still alive," Carlisle nodded his head as if he understood i didn't want to talk about it._

_we went 20 yards south and 40 yards east when Emmett decided to randomly jump 10 yards to the bear. the bear jumped up and little screeches were heard. "Emmett stop! that's a momma bear and it's cubs! don't kill it! Jasper why didn't you say she had cubs with her!" Rosalie jumped towards Emmett, trying to help him find a way off the fighting Grizzly._

_"they weren't there before, and why?" i asked._

_Rose glared at me. "because, it's unnatural to leave cubs without a mom. and if we eat the cubs we kill a new generation! I'm not going to do that!"_

_"Rose, we are unnatural, and sometimes," i looked at Emmett as he walked away from the growling grizzly. "sometimes the unnatural is for the best..."_

_"how?" Rosalie asked._

_"Rose, i was a Major in the confederate army. i was on my way to Galveston to deliver news, and you wanna know something?" she nodded. "i had a message that would have won the war if i got it to Galveston. if Maria didn't find me that night, the south would of won the war,"_

_Rosalie gasped and stared at me.i turned away from her, not making eyecontact._

_i let her get her way. we left the mother bear and it's cubs and the now returning father bear in peace. i told Emmett where to find more grizzlies. i also told Esme where to find some Black bears. i asked Carlisle what he wanted but he said he was up for anything. i sniffed the air. "okay i smell... okay that is weird," i said._

_"what is it?" Carlisle asked._

_"i smell a giraffe,"_

_"what? how do you even know what one smells like?" he asked amazed._

_"um, a fight at a zoo, but that's not important. why is a giraffe here?"_

_"i don't think there is a zoo around here. where is it coming from?"_

_i followed the sent until we found a truck filled with wild animals. rhino's and lions and all kinds of birds. the truck said on the side 'a safe way to transport animals.' but then i saw the giraffe, it had balloons on it's horns that said 'happy birthday Marco!' the lion had no room to move at all and the birds were literally squished, side by side, not able to move._

_"safe?" Carlisle said. "more like torture,"_

_"yeah,"_

_in the distance a high pitched scream traveled through the forest. you wouldn't be able to hear it as a human. but with our vampire ears we knew who it was. Carlisle and i looked at each other and said at the same time. "Alice,"_

_i looked at the animals on the truck and sighed. "Carlisle, go see whats wrong with Alice. you're a doctor and these animals need to be freed. go ahead,"_

_Carlisle nodded in understanding and ran to Alice as i started to open the cages to let the animals go._

* * *

_when i got back to the house, every one was talking normally. i took that as a good sign. i ran up to mine and Alice's room. when i opened the door Edward and Alice were talking and laughing, but were a little uneasy. when they saw me they both felt awkward._

_End of flashback----------------------------_

"it was a little awkward but i didn't pay attention to that. i was just happy Alice was okay," okay half true story. I'll tell her later, right now i don't want her to think I'm a monster.

"okay, the story was kind of random," she giggled and i smiled at her.

"there is always a lesson behind a story," i said.

"yeah and whats that lesson?"

"always pay more attention to peoples emotions, that's what. i was there, reading their emotions and i didn't even ask what was up!"

"wow touchy,"

"am not!"

"are too!"

"D-2," she gave me a weird look. "what? R-2 D-2!"

she laughed at my geek-ness. "what?" I asked.

"nothing, Jasper. hey, you have an accent!"

i wanted to blush. _i hadn't realized it sank through at all. _i wasn't supposed to have an accent because i was supposed to be Rosalie's twin. but then again i told her I'm not. and she knows my real name is Whitlock, which really is country._ but hey, I'm a country boy, i need to embrace it._

"well, miss Isabella," i said letting my Texas accent fall through like syrup from a maple tree, sweet and sappy. "I am from Texas, the lone star state. the state that Dairy Queen's commercials say 'that's what i like about Texas'," i smirked towards her, waiting for her response.

"how do you know that?" she giggled.

"i don't miss a beat when it comes to Texas,"

"well that's what i call a patriotic man," she giggled as she poked my chest. i smiled at her attempt to use an accent. And _she is cute... hold on boy! i just told her. don't expect anything!_

"Jasper, is it going to be easy?"

i shook my head to get my thoughts strait, not to say no to her question. I think I confused her. "what?"

"is it going to be easy for you to forget Alice? for me to forget Edward? I don't think I could do it," she looked down and had the small scent of salt appear from her, she was about to cry.

"Bella," I began, as I wrapped my arm around her. she leaned her head against my shoulder again and cried softly. "I don't even think she was ever completely happy with me. she always changed me. the way I talked, the way I dressed. I hated it. anyway she was never truly happy with me. which is why i think it was so easy for her to let her vision come true this way,"

Bella looked up at me. "what do you mean?"

"Bella, she could of done this any way. she could have told me when the vision first happened. she could have told me when you came to forks. she didn't. it would have broke her heart..."

"then it makes sense..." Bella began, but I cut her off.

"no Bella!" i almost yelled but i controlled myself before I lost it. So much had just happened. "her choice was to go the way that didn't brake _her _heart, but it broke _both _of _our_ hearts. it was a selfish act. and besides, Bella, Edward did love you. he fell in love with you along the way of Alice's plan. so she broke three hearts. that's not right," i shook my head.

"i see," Bella said. I felt that she was happy. it was probably from the fact I said Edward did love her. It didn't make me feel better tho.

Bella yawned. "curse the humans need for sleep," she mumbled. i couldn't help but laugh.

"come on sleepy, time to get you home," i said as i scooped her into my arms bridle style. i then took off in the direction of her house.

_**EDITED!!**_

_**Chapter two edited. You may review if you wish.**_


	3. Say Goodbye

**BPOV**

I should be crying. I should be on the forest floor crying my heart out calling his name... but what was his name? I cant believe I forgot his name! he just broke up with me and I forgot his name!...

this might be a good opportunity. I probably wont have heart brake over him then. which means I will be normal while I'm getting to know Jasper more. I do believe him. I believe that Alice had that vision and that _he_ was there.

Anyway, i don't think Jasper was lying. I think that he told the truth about her vision of us. _now that I look at it, it's a cute picture._ the thing I was thinking most of right now was that I was touching him.

Jasper was holding me, bridal style. I'm glad he didn't hold me another way. like _he _did. I feel more comfortable in Jasper's arms than _his _back.

Jasper was touching me for the first time and I couldn't feel more safer. it was like being in the arm's of an angel. At the moment, his touch was everything to me.

i didn't understand somethings. when I was in the forest, I fell down. I didn't feel like I had the strength to get up. but then I felt a presence that made me feel stronger. I was starting to pull myself up when I looked up and saw Jasper. it scared me that he came from no-where. I fell back to the ground, but I still had my strength. I crawled to the nearest tree and pulled myself into a sitting position. when I calmed down I realized something. I had calmed down without his help. he wasn't sending calm waves then or before. it wasn't his power that made me fell strong or helped me stay calm. it was him just being there with me. it made all the difference.

it's weird. I could tell when he sent waves to me. it was a feeling you can't control and you'd think it was slightly annoying, but you can't tell that till it's over, for that emotion would be so powerful at that moment. Jasper had used his power on me before and he didn't use it then. to tell the truth that makes me feel good. I now know that he doesn't have to use his power on me to keep me calm. he just has to be there. and it makes me even more comfortable knowing of Alice's vision.

_Am i even making sense?_

Jasper jumped up into the trees causing me to squeal. he chuckled and held me closer to him. I snuggled up to him, afraid that I would fall, with my luck. this seemed to make him feel better, I guess. I don't think he realized that he was sending waves of what he was feeling out. he felt confident. plus a little love. I smiled up at him and he smiled down. he then leaped from tree to tree, scaring the living shit out of me. strangely in a good way.

i closed my eyes and held on to him titer. the wind all-of-a-sudden stopped and when i opened my eyes we were in my room. Edward had always been careful. when we would get to the house by running, he would slow down enough to were I would notice if we entered the house. Or just walk in and talk the stairs. with Jasper, I had no idea. I looked up at Jasper to see that he was staring at me. his eyes wouldn't leave me for a second.

"Jasper?" I whispered lightly. Jasper blinked for the first time and then blinked again as if to take in the situation. after the tenth hard blink the realized he was staring at me. he looked away, and I could of swore I saw a blush on his face. he looked around my room taking in his surroundings till his eyes reached the bed. he then looked at me, then the bed, then me again. I felt a blush on my face as my teenage mind started to wonder to the topic of sex, and the fact that Charlie was at work...

and wasn't going to be back till late, late, late tonight.

I had a feeling Jasper probable felt the lust in me. It made me blush hard. he walked over to the bed and genitally placed me on it. after I was on the bed I turned my body towards him. he got down on his knees. "Bella you go ahead and get some sleep. I need to go to the house. Edward and Alice are leaving. so are Carlisle and Esme, but i don't know about Rosalie and Emmett so i need to go check. and if they already left i need to make sure all the lights are off because I'm the one who's going to be paying the bills, and..."

"what? they're leaving?" I cried as I tried to sit up, but Jasper put his hand on my shoulder setting me back down.

"yes they felt that it would be weird if they would stay, so they were going to leave the house for me and you. Esme and Carlisle are leaving, too, because with them gone it would _seem_ like i was getting older. I'm going to be living alone without my parents and that means 'grown up' so it really would seem like I'm aging, in that small way. People can sometimes tell how old you are by looking at your parent. With them gone, they can take a wild guess,"

"and Emmett and Rosalie? Are they going to stay?"

"they can stay if they want to. I want them to stay, but it's their choice,"

"so your family is splitting up," it was more of a statement than a question, which made it all the worse. i felt tears sting my eyes. "they are all leaving! the family is splitting up because of me! I'm horrible!" i grabbed my pillow and cried into it.

"Bella, no," Jasper said as he rubbed my back, it felt good. "they are not separating because of you. if you should blame anyone you should blame it on Edward and Alice. they are the ones who started this whole mess,"

that didn't help very much. the tears still came. the birthday party ends in disaster because of _him_. Then _he_ leaves me. I then find out_ he_ left me for my best friend. and now the Cullen family is breaking up! and some how I was tied into everything. it _was_ all my fault! if I never existed this wouldn't have happened. I don't even think _he_ cared when James went after my life. Jasper was the one with me the whole time. _his_ only job was to keep me safe, alive. to think if he just let me die none of this would have ever happened! Alice's heart would have never broke because I would be dead, and she would still be with Jasper tonight!

Or maybe hearts would be broken. Jasper said that _he _did love me. And Alice and I were friends... right? And wouldn't Emmett and Ros- um, Carlisle and Esme be heart-broken? so more hearts would have been broken. Even my parents. Jacob and Billy, Phil, Mike, Erik, Ben, Jess, Angela, a lot of people would be...

I guess it was all for the best.

i lifted my head from my now soaking wet pillow. i had a simple solution to the pillow being too wet for me to cry in. i lifted my self up, turned the pillow over, smashed my head on it, and cried in the dry side of the pillow. Jasper sighed and the next thing that he did shocked me, but in a good way.

Jasper picked up my head and brought his lips up to my forehead as he brushed his lips against it. "Bella, love, go to sleep. I'll be here after you wake up. i promise," he said in his oh so sexy slang.

i didn't ague. i felt my eyes close peacefully. i decided to humor Jasper before i feel to the land of dreams. "yes sir, Major Whitlock, sir,"

* * *

Bella's last sentence made me smile, tho it did bring back bad memories. i was glad she didn't take what i did in a bad way. i didn't want her to think i was just trying to seduce her. it was the only way i knew that was going to be affective to her. what she said made sense, too. The kiss could have been just a strategy in a type of warfare. what type of warfare? well right now i don't care. Bella just made a joke that made sense! it was all part of a plan. she didn't want to go to sleep. i _made_ her go to sleep.

i walked to the window and took one last look of the breathtaking Bella... Beautiful.

i climbed out of the window, into the night. in the sky a bird was circling the house. it brought bake so many memories. but mostly of that night. the night Alice had her vision.

i didn't want to think about it so i just took of towards the house. i ran through the Forest at a high speed that i was even shocked at. in fact, i think i just beat Edwards record! i don't know why, but the thought of being with Bella seemed to make me more... whats the word? energetic? um, no, um...

wow, I'm really at a lost here. ha-ha, a vampire not able to think of a word! i sound like Emmett! i feel like Emmett! and he's a love-struck fool who will do anything Rose asks him to do without thinking!...

_oh my, I'm going to turn into a love-struck fool..._

as i broke threw the forest and into the small clearing around the house, i noticed Edward leaning on his car, arms crossed, and i believe he was waiting for me.

_what's wrong? did you read my thoughts? are you mad?_

Edwards eyebrows fumbled together. "no, i wasn't reading your mind. Alice had a vision,"

"oh," i said. "so what was it?"

Edward looked confused. i know why. i was kinda acting normal. i was a vampire that has completely gotten over my mate leaving me for another, without trying to claw his eyes out. it made _perfect _sense. "well," Edward began. "you beat my running speed record coming here,"

i laughed. _i knew it! i did beat his record._

"and here's something Else, I've noticed some strange things happening. i don't run as fast as i used to. Rosalie started dancing with joy when she found out what was going on,"

i laughed again. "yeah, she wasn't so happy about your over-protectiveness on Bella, so,"

"i see that," he rubbed his eyes. "it's just so unlike her. And Emmett didn't give Alice a good-bye bear hug,"

"what?"okay, that's a shock.

"yeah, he didn't. when she opened her arms out to him, allowing him the chance at a bear hug that he cant give so often, he held out his hand,"

"wow, he's pissed,"

"tell me about it," Edward's eyes rolled around in announce. "i have the biggest headache of all time, and i think Carlisle is trying to find a house that's close to here, so the visits could be often. i don't mind that, but it would be nice if we didn't have to live next-store,"

"no," i said simply.

he nodded his head and Esme came out of the house with some of her favorite furniture in her arms. "Emmett can you get the coffee table? Carlisle can you get the bags? Rosalie, can you get the vase? the crystal one? thank you," she went to Carlisle's car and loaded the stuff in the back. she turned around, probably to say something to Edward, when she saw me. the next thing i knew her arms were around my neck and she was kissing my face like the frightened mother she was.

"Esme! Esme, stop it! come on mom!" she pulled away and smiled sweetly at me.

"i was worried that you weren't going to come back to say good-bye. i don't like the thought of leaving my children,"

"i don't like the thought of my parents leaving me, but in the end that's life, right?"

she nodded her head. "right, but luckily you'll have Emmett and Rosalie with you," as she said their names the came out of the house holding a coffee table and a vase. Emmett saw me and dropped the table. Rose quickly stopped it from hitting the ground and loaded it up as Emmett gave me the tightest bear hug in the world. " brother! i missed you! and you're going out with Bella now! that's the coolest thing in the world!"

Rosalie walked up to us. "yeah, and Edward is leaving! it's a win-win!" i smiled at them. they were staying. that's all i wanted.

Alice and Carlisle came out of the house. Alice saw me in Emmett's grip and her face fell. Carlisle's face lit up though. i guess he was happy to see me, and to see that Emmett was all right. Emmett not giving a bear hug is like the world crashing into the sun!

Carlisle loaded the bags and Alice started the cars. Carlisle walked over to me and gave me a hug good-bye. i smiled. "bye, dad," he pulled away. "good-bye, son," then he went go his car. it was a short good-bye,but it meant a lot. It was a perfect ending, and a better beginning.

Alice started skipping up to me. it's weird, seeing Alice skip up to me and not being affected at all. there was no more spark. it left her for Bella. and for that i couldn't be more greatcoat. If not, this wouldn't have worked out. she stopped in front of me and held her arms out. i automaticly knew what she wanted. she wanted a last moment between us. well, it's the least i could give her. i stepped forward and rapped my arms around her. she held me tightly and i held her back. she didn't let go for awhile, but when she did she was smiling like an idiot. i looked over at Edward, who had a smile on his face too. but he still had a look of pain on his face from the headache. Alice squeezed my had before letting go and she danced towards Edward. "he did it!" she whispered happily. "he actually did it! I'm so happy!"

Edward rapped his arms around her and kissed her nose. "told you he would,"

for some reason i couldn't help but smile. i guess i had to thank them in a way. i felt that Bella was comfortable in my arms, that she trusted me. i think she felt better than she did with Edward. she enjoyed the tree jumping and was curious on how i got in the house without her knowing. i felt all that coming from her. and i knew what her feelings were for. it was strange and weird, but in a good way. Alice was right. i couldn't help but fall in love with Bella. and if i liked it or not she was going to be with Edward. what i didn't understand was Edwards running slower than me and his headache. in fact, i haven't felt pain in a long time. and i wear pain. it's like it moved on to Edward...

Along with Alice....

i felt Esme hug me one more time before she ran to Carlisle's car. Alice skipped to hers and Edward walked to his. i watched them till they were out of sight. then Emmett started the questions. "so, why did you hug Alice?"

"it was a last hug thing, Emmett," i said as i walked into the house. i went up to Edward room and sure enough the light was on. he sure did have a way of ticking me off.

"okay, i get that," Emmett said as he followed me to Alice's room where the closet light was on, of course. "what did you and Bella do? spill the juicy details!"

i turned to him. was he serious? he's talking like a teenage girl! i wonder... naw

"Emmett, nothing happened,"

"yeah right, like you didn't kiss her!"

"i didn't!"

"LIESSS!!" Emmett followed me to the living room, talking the whole way.

"Emmett, listen to Jasper," Rosalie said as we walked into the living room and sat on the couch that Esme left for us. "if he said he didn't kiss her, then he didn't kiss her," she smiled at me.

"how much did you bet?" i asked as a joke.

"$3,000, bro. come on don't tell me you didn't kiss her!"

my mouth popped open with a popping sound. "you bet $3,000 that i would kiss Bella!"

"yes, he did, and i knew you wouldn't kiss her the night you found out so i took the bet,"

"and at first i was joking!"

"you cant get out of the bet now, Emmett, Jasper said he didn't so he didn't,"

"well," i said as i brought my hand up to scratch the back of my head. "i kissed her forehead. does that count?"

Rosalie's face fell as Emmett screamed "yes, it does! i love you bro! now i cant get that new TV!!!"

"y-you kissed her already?" i nodded. "on the first night?"

"just her forehead. it helped her fall asleep. i didn't know any other way,"

"Jasper," Rose said a she rubbed her temples. "you have a power! use it! you could have sent her waves of sleepiness!"

"oh," i said. "i guess i could have," Rose shook her head. "what?" i asked. "I'm a vampire! i live around vampires! i don't do much of the sendin' sleepiness,"

she nodded her head. "true," she was still anoyed as she walked around the room, looking for something to keep her mind off the lost bet.

i looked around for Emmett and saw him coming down from the stairs. he was holding a check book in his hand. i laughed my head off when i saw the look on Rosalie's face. she had on a look of pure terror. "ok, Rosalie, $3,000, please. and i would like to go to the bank tomorrow, if you don't mind," he smiled mischievously.

"Emmett, why, why are you taking money from your own wife?" Rose was faking. i could tell, but Emmett couldn't.

his face fell, and he looked like he was in deep thought. he lifted his head up. "but, I've wanted this TV for ages and..."

"oh Emmett," Rose faked dry cried in her hands and ran upstairs. "i thought you cared about me! i thought you loved me! if you loved me you wouldn't take the money i worked hard for! how could you Emmett!" i heard her door slam.

Emmett dropped the Check book. "Rosy-pie! wait! i don't want the money! I'll take a bet with Jasper later and get the money that way!"

Rosalie was in front of him in seconds. "really, for me? the bet is off? you know i was only kidding in the first place," is she....

"of course sweetie. bets off,"

Rosalie smiled. "good," she said as Emmett pulled her into a long, very inappropriate kiss.

i stood there, speechless. _is that what happens to a guy? he gets so caught up in love he does whatever the girl tricks them into doing?... did that happen to me? _

_these are the questions that haunt me....._

_**EDITED!!**_

_**this chapter has been edited. You may review if you wish.**_


	4. Starting Over

JPOV

i shook my head of the question and looked around the house. my eyes landed on the broken table from Bella's birthday party. her sweet blood was still lying on the ground for some reason and most of her presents were unwrapped. i looked at Emmett and Rosalie, still making out, of course. i made a 'clearing my throat' sound and they looked at me. "well, i hate to interrupt," that's not true. i _love_ to interrupt! "but could someone please go and take Bella's gifts to her," i sat down on the couch. "i need to clear my head. so much happened so fast. i need to figure out somethings,"

"no problem, brother," Emmett said. "I'll go give her the gifts. oh, and give her truck back as well. my gifts already in there. but i have to say, i thought it was weird that Edward took her home in his Volvo," Emmett mumbled the last part as he walked out of the door.

Rose turned her attention on me and smiled. she stood there waiting till she had enough of the silence. "okay, where is the applause, cheering, i don't even get a 'good job Rosalie'?"

i chuckled as realization hit me. "Rose, you are a mastermind of the tricking community. really, how did you do that?"

Rose chuckled, bringing the back of her hand up towards her mouth evilly. "when i do that, he gets the impression of 'no sex for a month'. works every time. but _i_ must say, i thought he wouldn't give in. he really wanted that TV. but, if you ask me, when he gets that TV, a better one will come out the next day,"

i nodded at Rosalie's point. it happen last time when i lost a bet. he got the TV, watched it one time, and then threw it out when he saw a commercial of a new, bigger, better, TV! i dug that mother fucker out of the dumpster and sold it for my money back. i haven't had a bet with him since....

i sighed as i cleared my mind, thinking. mostly about Bella. her beautiful brown hair, chocolate eyes, perfect figure. she had all those, and more. but i don't think she realizes it. she's just so beautiful. "Jasper, you're a mess," i glared at Rosalie for interrupting my train of thought. She gasped and walked over to me. "what? you are! why don't you go and take a nice hot shower, okay?" she patted my knee and went to the kitchen.

i didn't argue. the truth was i felt like a mess. correction, i fell like crap. i went upstairs to my room. Alice's closet was still half full. _hmm, Bella and i should have a fire outside in the back. i could get her those marshmallows and instead of sticks we could use her clothes-hangers... he-he._ oh, great. I'm stuck on revenge. i shouldn't be. Edward is gone. no more 'hind your thoughts! Edwards coming!' and Alice gone = free to wear what i want... yeah this could be good.

i jumped into the shower and turned on only the hot water. It was turned up to were it could burn a human, but it felt good on my cold, stone body. i scrubbed my hair so hard i think i lost a few strands of hair. and when i stepped out of the shower, i gasped. in the mirror, my hair was no longer blond. i had scrubbed all the blond out of my hair. i had brown hair, the color of Bella's. but how?

then i remembered along time ago. i had first met Alice.

_Flashback_

_i walked out of the dinner hand in hand with the most beautiful girl i had ever seen. (was) she said her name was Alice and she had been waiting for me. we were walking to where she was staying not far from the dinner, and she was telling me about how she has these visions of the future, and that we were to be mates. when she said that, i accidentally sent of waves of, well, embarrassment and love. she giggled. "oh Jasper, don't be shy or embarrassed or anything like that. how do you think i felt? i could have been blushing for all i know!"_

_i chuckled at the small beautiful pixie. "not possible but i'll take your word for it," as i said it i rapped my arm around her and she instantly sank into my touch. it felt right... i guess._

_she stopped walking and i stopped with her. she looked up at me and reached her hand up to my hair. "Jasper, your hair is covered in blond, i don't think it will come out," i felt bad about the fact that she noticed that. she didn't like the fact that i looked like a monster. blood in my hair, red eyes. all the traits of a monster. her eyes went blank for a second then went normal again. she looked mad and she hit me on my arm. "you are not a monster!" she shook her head and wrapped her arms around me. "Jasper, you were never a monster, nor will you ever will be, love," i was shocked of what she said but then i wrapped my arms around her as well._

_I closed my eyes in content as we stood on the sidewalk, people staring as they went past. Something started to bug me."Alice, how much do you know about my past?"_

_"everything," she pulled away but her arms were still around my waist. she looked into my eyes. "you told me in a vision. i know everything. And i had seen a lot of the future. your not a monster in the future, and in the past, well... you didn't know another way,"_

_i looked into her eyes and smiled. she smiled too and locked arms with me. "if you want, i know a way to change your hair,"_

_i nodded without question as we went into a hair design shop. when we walked out Alice smiled. "i like it, how about you?" i looked at my reflection in the shop window. my hair was blond and kind of curly. it wasn't to bad... I guess._

_"i like it, but whats up with your hair," i said as my arms went around her waist._

_she smiled up at me and smugly said. "this spiky hair will come in style soon. i want to look my best,"_

_i poked her nose. "I'm gonna miss your curly blond hair,"_

_she nodded, the smile still on her lips. "i know,"_

_end of flashback _

i fingered my brown hair. "there is just no way..." i mumble.

Rose banged on the door. "Jazz, you alright? you've been in there for a while now,"

i smiled at my reflection. i could start over. new and fresh. if Bella liked my blond hair, ill bring it back, but now i got to show Rosalie. i got dressed as fast as i could. "Rose, I'm better than fine. I'm fantastic!"

"what are you talking abo-," i opened the door to a gasping Rosalie. "your hair!"

"it's my original hair color! when i first met Alice i died my hair. i guess i scrubbed the blond right out!"

"great," Rose said, seemingly not pleased. "we can't be twins anymore," she crossed her arms and i laughed. i felt so good. i wasn't in pain... like Edward is now that he's with Alice....

"Rosalie!" i almost screamed.

she jumped and glared at me. "right here ex-twin, no need for yelling,"

"right right, but listen. I'm not in pain anymore. Edward is. It traveled from me to him when Alice left me!"

her eyes went wide. "you mean like, she was the cause of the pain?"

i nodded. "yeah i thought about it before when they were leaving. i guess i didn't look into it much, but i run faster and i feel awesome. Edward was all... in pain,"

Rosalie nodded. "he had a head-ache. that's not normal for a vampire... dude, i cant get used to you with brown hair. it's freaky,"

i smiled smugly. "because you're used to me with blond hair,"

she shook her head. "no, because you look like Bella,"

my eyebrows scrunched up. that's not what i was going for. i was going for not Alice's pet. well, i don't know how much that works.

then Rose started laughing out of no where. Like she just got a joke that happened yesterday. she wouldn't stop. i rose an eyebrow at her. "i-i you-you Edward is-is," she said between laughs. i sent calming waves to her to settle her down. she took a deep breath. "Edward got screwed. i bet he wasn't expecting to get a head full of pain once he got Alice. he really got completely screwed," i took the calmness away and we both laughed as we walked down stairs. Emmett came through the door with a smile on his face. he mumbled something but i couldn't hear, he was talking to low for even a vampire to hear.

when he saw me he gasped. "who's the vampire!" he pointed at me but was talking to Rosalie. "you're cheating on me! you said i didn't love you, but you don't love me!" he was ether about to leave, or jump on me to tare me to shreds. I got to him first and caught his arm.

"Emmett, it's me, Jasper. dude i just scrubbed the blond out of my hair. when i was with Alice, my hair was stained with blood. she said if i died my hair it would go away. So the blond went away when I scrubbed my head the way I did,"

Emmett's eyes lit up. "dude you can start new!"

i love it when people understand what the hell I'm thinking. "exactly,"

"Emmett, i wouldn't just cheat on you. i really wouldn't," her voice was sweet at first but turned into toxic poison. "not unless you cheat on me," good ol' Rosalie.

"sweetie i-" Emmett stuttered.

"what where you saying when you walked into the house," Rosalie asked accusingly.

"i was just saying how cute it was for Bella to-"

"what?" i cut him off. Talking bout Bella got my attention. And when he said 'cute' that meant war.

Emmett gave me a apologetic look. "i don't mean like that. i mean, well, she was talking in her sleep. she was talking about... you,"

i my mouth hung open. i hope it didn't hang to wide open, but i was shocked. _she was talking about me in her sleep? what about? _

"she said the cutest thing! she said she loved you!" Emmett was practically giggling, which is strange... very strange.

i walked backwards and fell on the couch. i used my hand to fan my face. "she said she loves me...." i felt a jolt of happiness and giddiness. _why did just hearing this make me fell so good? _

"but it's the way she said it..." Emmett said smiling evilly as he stroked his chin and looked up slightly. which scares me... a lot.

my head jolted up. "what?"

Emmett chuckled evilly. "she said it like she was..._intimate," _i could have swore i was blushing. _she is having a dream that we were... having sex.... wow... i feel even better than before! she likes me like that. holy crap! i need to get back to that girl! _

i jumped up and headed for the door. i heard Rosalie running after me, calling my name. but i was long gone... i had to get to Bella.

**BPOV**

i woke up form the greatest dream of my life. _He _was trying to get me back.

but i kept saying no. Jasper came into the room and took him down without a sweat. he then turned to me and kissed me... i swear it was heaven. after a while of kissing he had taken off our clothes. We were making love, and it felt so real. i knew it was a dream but i refused to let go of it. his lips traveled down my body and nibbled here and there. in the mist of it all i cried. "Jasper, i love you so must. don't let go,"

he whispered right back. "wouldnt dream of it..."

then i woke up. i couldn't remember the details. just that it was so right. then i knew, he _will _be mine. and _mine _alone.

i heard the door bell rang and looked outside. i gasped. the sun was coming up. it was breaking into dawn. who was at the door at this hour?

i stood up and ran to my closet. i didn't look at anything blue, it being _his_ favorite color on me and all. i decided for something red. i chose a cute red tank top with a small red jacket over it. i also found a very cute mini skirt. not that i wear mini skirts, it was a gift from Jess. i put on black leggings and black bracelet, black sneakers. i didn't care about the fact that I'm wearing black and red. it was cute. i didn't have time to put on make-up because the door bell rang again.

before i left the room i noticed my unopened gifts on my desk. I opened a few and gasped. They really shouldn't have gotten this. But as I looked at the gifts, I smiled. The gifts were so much like them. My gift from Emmett, of course. Carlisle and Esme, duh! It's like the gifts should their personality. i smiled, the doorbell rang again, then i walked out of my room.

i walked down stairs feeling extra perky. i was just in a good mood. i didn't even have a bad dream about _him_. it was an awesome dream about Jasper. when i opened the door the smile that traced my lips grew as i saw the one person _he_ didn't like very much... for one reason or another.

"hey Jacob, come on in!" i said enthusiastically. he smiled, then looked at me up and down.

he gasped. "Bella! a mini skirt!" i giggled as i grabbed his arm and pulled him in. he stumbled in and i pulled him over to Charlies favorite chair and sat him down as i went to get me some cereal. "so Bella, what's up? you going somewhere? someone coming over?" his eyes darkened. "you going on a date with _him," _my smile got even bigger.

"no Jakey," i saw him blush at his new nick-name. "I'm in a good mood because _he_ and i are finished! isn't that great!"

i turned to Jake with a bowl of cereal in my hand. he had his mouth wide open. he was taking it in. i crunch on my cereal and was almost done when he started talking again. "so," he scratched his head. "you're _happy _that you are through?"

i nodded. "yep. I'd tell you why we are through but that's goes into detail and i don't really want to talk about it," i looked around the house. _hm, where is he? he said he'd be back... __oh. he said after i wake up. what am i worried about? he's Jasper. not __**him**__. his promise said that it can be ether right after i wake, or an hour after. after all, i did have a good dream. he had permission not to be here._

"so," Jacob said. "you planing on going out with anyone?"

i nodded, and Jacob kinda looked troubled. _wow, what a cute kid. he wants to go out with me._

"who?" he asked. He seemed bummed now.

a huge smile covered my face, "Jasper Hale. _His_ big brother. i said it would be hard to understand, didn't i? wait, i don't think i did," i put my finger in my mouth and bit my fingernail, as i thought of what i said. _wow, I'm so giddy i cant think strait._

"wow, never thought of you and him going out... i think he could be good for you, i guess,"

i smiled "thanks Jacob, that means a lot!" i ran to him and gave him a hug.

he laughed "i should do this more often. hey, why don't you turn on the radio? it looks like the house is dirty. We can jam to the radio and i can help you clean. i know it's one of you daily jobs,"

i nodded as i ran to the radio and turned it on. a song came on that i recognized and i started singing.

"_Hey!! (hey)_"

the door bell rang and Jacob ran to the door. Leaving me to dance like nobody was watching.

"_i want you to want me_

_i need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

_i want to want me_

_i need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

_try on your old brown shoes_

_put on a brand new shirt_

_get home early form work_

_and you say... that you love me_"

Jacob came in with Jasper right behind him. both had the biggest smiles I'd ever seen on their faces. Jasper's hair was brown... _i like it._

"didn't i didn't i didn't i see you cryin'

didn't i didn't i didn't i see you cryin'

feelin' all alone without a friend

you know you feel like dyin'

didn't i didn't i didn't i see you cryin'

i want you to want me

i need you to need me

I'd love you to love me

I'm begging you to beg me"

as the song went by, Jasper wraped his arms around and spun me around the house with him. we laughed and Jacob chuckled as he started cleaning the kitchen. when he started working i felt bad that he was doing all the work... until Jasper's hand slid into my hair. my eyes closed in content as his breath turn slightly heavy. _i wonder why his breath is heavy? he's a vampire for Christ sake!_

our lips were only centimeters away from each other. _i want so bad to kiss him. _he held my face and i tried to lean forward but couldn't. he smiled "Bella, you look breathtaking in red," then his lips started to press agents mine when i heard a coughing noise.

everyone turned to see Charlie standing at the staircase. he looked at me and Jasper and rose and eyebrow. "where's Edward?"

_where is he?_

"Edward is with mom, dad, and Alice in Maryland," i turned to Jasper and mouthed 'Maryland?' he simply nodded.

Charlie shook his head. "just because Edward is gone doesn't mean you can have a small party with two other boys, Bella," he had a smug tone of voice.

"what? oh, dad, _he_ and i are through," i said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"oh," his eyebrows shot up. "what happened,"

Jasper opened his mouth but i beat him to it. "I'm going out with Jasper now. _he_ just wasn't right for me,"

Charlie looked at me, then Jasper. then he looked at both of us. he smiled. "i think you guys would make a better couple anyway, so tell me, how did Edward take it?"

"pretty good. i think he was as happy as i was," i smiled. i looked at Jasper from the corner of my eye. he was not trying to hide looking at me. he was starring strait at me. it made me blush. he ran his hand across my cheek. i turned to him, full on blushing. all i was thinking was 'Charlie is right there!!!' but he wouldn't notice. we were in a bubble. and as i realized it i melted into it. i didn't even notice Charlie leaving. i had missed the whole 'putting on his gun' thing. i didn't want him to shoot Jasper. but i didn't know what would happen if he did. it might be funny to watch. _he-he, what if it bounced right of of him like superman..._

i stared into his eyes for a while. lost in the swirling pools of my golden kingdom... _where did that fucking metaphor come from? _

"okay this is getting awkward," Jacobs words broke me out of my trace as did Jasper. we turned to Jacob smiling.

"sorry, new to this feeling of belonging together. it just happened last night," i said as i walked over to the stool by the counter.

"last night, huh? Bet that was a surprising birthday present. well to tell the truth, i felt something weird happen last night. after an hour of trying to figure out what the hell was up, my thoughts traveled to you, Bella. i felt the urge to come over and see whats up. i would have gotten here last night but i forced myself to wait till morning. sorry i got here so early,"

i smiled. "thanks, Jakey, for coming to see if i was fine. and I'm great! will you stay for a while?"

"yeah," Jasper said. "in fact, we don't have to ask. just give him a command. like this... STAY BOY!"

i frowned at Jasper, but he laughed. he had made a dog joke like _he_ did at the prom. I still don't understand the joke.

Jacob frowned as well. "Jasper, please don't make fun of me because of my tribes stories," and then it hit me. he was making fun of the Quileute legend of man descending from wolves.

i turned to Jasper, he was still laughing. i punched him in the arm (lightly, I'm not into hurting myself). "Jasper, don't make fun of the Quileute's native stories," i started to mumble. "besides, if it were not for those stories i would never of guessed what you were,"

Jasper looked into my eyes and nodded. he rapped his arms around me. "Okay, i wont make fun of the doggy,"

"SHUT UP!" Jacob yelled as he rose to his feet. "don't make fun of me! it's not-not like I'm a-a,"

"Bella," Jasper whispered to me. he held my head to his chest, and wouldn't let me go. I heard the panic in his voice, even as he tried to hide it. "i need you to take Jacob back to La Push... now,"

i shot my eyes up and looked into his. "why?" he turned his head towards Jacob and i followed his gaze. when i looked at Jacob i gasped. he was shaking, rapidly. he looked like he was going to explode! no wonder he wouldn't let me turn my head. i would of had a better view of Jacob like _that. _

"Jasper," i whispered. "let go of me. i-i think he needs to calm down. i can help him with that," i tried to back up from Jasper but his grip on me was Strong. i looked back into his eyes. "do you trust me?"

without another word he let go. i knew he would trust me without another thought. i slowly walked over to Jacob, hands out, seeing if he would calm down. his eyes reached mine and he stopped shaking. i tried to smile but i know it didn't reach my eyes. i was scared of him. i wasn't going to lie. but i knew i had to complete my objective. i walked right up to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. his arms rapped around me and we stood there. just holding each other. i tried to pulled back but he wasn't letting go. i looked up at his face. "Jake, can i take you to your house?" he nodded solemnly, and we walked outside.

Jasper was already outside with the backseat door already open. Jake and i slid into the backseat and Jasper got in the driver's seat. Jacob didn't seem to mind me sitting with him. "want to lay down?" i asked and he nodded. "sure,"

his legs propped up on the door and his head fell to my lap. i didn't see Jasper worrying about me at all. he fully trusted me, and that's all i could ask for. i did catch a look that was to see if we needed anything, but i shook my head. i looked down at Jake, and brushed the hair of his face. his eyes opened and met mine. he smiled a thank you and i smiled back. Jacobs car stopped on the side of the road, right before the La Push border. Jasper got out of the car and opened my side of the door. "this is where i stop, and you take over Bella," he said and i nodded with a smile on my face.

i turned back to Jake. "you mind if i drive now?"

he smiled at me again. "go ahead, and Jasper," Jasper made eye contacted with Jacob. "thank you,"

Jasper looked almost shocked at Jacobs statement as i was but smiled in the end. "you're very welcome, Jacob. anytime, anytime,"

i got out, then back into the car and started to drive away. i looked into the rear view mirror to see Jasper smiling like a little kid at Christmas who just got a puppy. i smiled into the rear view mirror. _my best friend and my new boyfriend are going to be good friends..._

**JPOV**

_wow, me and the wolf are going to be friends..._

_**EDITED**_

_**this chapter has been edited. You may review if you wish.**_


	5. Little Details

**JPOV**

i started to turn around and walk away when my pocket started to vibrate. i pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and examined it...

oops, i have 20 messages from Rosalie, 2 from Emmett, and I'm getting a call from... Alice? i answered the phone questionably."um, hello?"

"Jasper! oh my goodness, Bella future disappeared!"

i heard a faint "what?" in the background but didn't pay attention to it. "Alice, it's okay. Bella is taking Jacob home,"

again i heard a "what?" in the background but this time closer. "oh," Alice said. "well, Edwards not happy, but i understand. i saw you and Bella dancing in her house but when you said a dog joke it finished. i started panicking. i then got a vision of you walking of with a huge smile on your face but i didn't see Bella after that,"

i nodded even though she couldn't see me... or could she? "she's fine. she can control Jacob pretty good. she stopped him from going through the change. I'm pretty sure he'll hold up till they get to Jacobs house. then she can stay with him till his dad say she can leave. she was really scared. but, she was determined to help him. to make the bad go away. i was really impressed,"

"that's great, Jasper!" she cried through the phone. "i knew this would all work out in the end. and it's not even the end yet! i see a whole lot of your future... well, i did. i guess that means Jacob will be in your future a lot,"

i nodded again. "yep, hey! did you see my hair!"

"your hair?" the phone went silent for a moment. "Jasper! your hair!"

i chuckled. "i took a shower, and well, i guess i scrubbed my scalp to hard. Rosalie says i look like Bella,"

"you kind of do. but i think you look like you dad. remember? the pictures we fond on the Internet. it showed your family tree. With blond hair you looked like your mom,"

"yep, i remember,"

"who is that? is it Jasper? give me the phone,"

"Jasper, Esme wants to talk to-"

"hello Jasper! how was your first, um well night?"

i smiled into the phone. "great, mom. i kinda spent it in the shower. i lost track of time. i also have brown hair,"

"what! i want to see it! send me a picture through the phone!"

i rolled my eyes. "my phone doesn't do that. I'll send you a picture, um,"

i heard Alice's voice. "he will send you some picture from the wedding Emmett and Rosalie are going to have in a week,"

"what?" Esme said. "Jasper! Emmett and Rosalie are going to have another wedding!"

"um, i don't know,"

"they haven't told you yet," Alice said.

"oh,"

"who you talking to?"

i heard Edward groan. "you all know damn well how they is talking to! you have vampire hearing!"

"Edward," Carlisle warned.

"sorry," Edward muttered in return.

"hello Jasper how are you?" Carlisle asked me.

i smiled again. everyone was talking to me. minus Edward of course. it's his first day of the head-ache. he has to be grumpy. "I'm doin' just fine,"

"well, that's great. i hear you have brown hair?"

"yep, i think Bella likes it,"

"well, that's good. where is she now?"

"La Push, taking Jacob home,"

"i understand. how do you think you and Jacob will get along? he didn't like Edward very well. i do believe he has a crush on Bella,"

i sighed. "yeah, he has a crush on Bella. but just before they went into La Push, he said thanks and i said anytime. and his emotions showed he had a certen type of respect for me. like he understood that Bella and i are together now. Bella was even shocked when he said thank you. i guess she thought it was going to be another 'Edward/Jacob' thing,"

"hm, a vampire and a wolf being friend..." Carlisle pondered.

"well," Esme said. "i believe a friendship like that should be well cherished,"

"i do to," i said. "which is why I'm going to try my hardest to keep it going, for Bella,"

i heard a sigh in the background and thought _Edward, i know you didn't like him, but Bella's not going to leave me for Jacob like you thought she would do to you. i trust her. she going to be mine and mine alone. Jacob understands that._

well I'm glad Edward it to far away to hear my thoughts. "so, how's Maryland?" i asked.

"pleasant," Alice said. "they have a wonderful zoo..."

"okay, i have to go," i said and waited for them to say good-bye. they all said good-bye and before i closed the phone i knew i heard Edward laughing on the other side of it. i sighed. "stupid memories,"

i started to walk toward my house, _my house. it's now my house. mine Emmett's and Rosalie's. ours. it our house. our home._

it's started to rain slightly and i started to think about what really happened that one night that Alice cheated...

_flashback----------------_

_"Carlisle, go see whats wrong with Alice. you're a doctor and these animals need to be freed. go ahead,"_

_Carlisle nodded and left to see what was wrong with Alice. i turned to the animals._

_"okay, this will be really funny when people find a rhino running towards there car," i jumped to the rhinos cage and opened it. it didn't run to be so i jumped over the cage to the back and turned to see the rhino running at full speed in the opposite direction of me._

_i turned to the lion, it was backed up to where it was pushing against the floor trying to back up more against the wall. in other word, it was tiring to get away from me. i opened the cage and in a desperate attempt to save it's life it clawed at me. it ripped my shirt and i glared at it. it backed away from my glare. "my wife got me this. ether i snap your neck or you pay for it and i don't think your gonna pay for it,"_

_"who's out there?" said a Male's voice coming from the inside of the truck. _

_i looked around the corner to see two men step out of the truck. i huffed as i whispered. "your one Lucky son of a bitch of a lion. your life is spared," i jumped over the cage and the lion ran like a mad man._

_"hey! the lions getting away!" said one of the men. they started running towards the lion._

_"oh, no you don't," i mumbled as i jumped in front of then. they gasped and cussed. "hello, humans," i said mockingly._

_one of them rolled their eyes at me. "yeah, yeah, it's not like your not human as well,"_

_"well I'm not. and I'm thirsty," i took a step towards them and they took a step back. i smirked. "good choice, meat-bags. now open all the cages and let the animals go,"_

_"what makes you think we're going to you?" the other one asked._

_my smirk got larger. "because I'm the one with the venom, that's why,"the first one gulped and pulled out a key-chain. he slowly walked over to the giraffe's cage and opened it._

_the giraffe walked out of the cage and the opposite direction of me. he then walked over to the birds and unlocked the cage slowly... that when i realized he was stalling. i turned to the second man who now had a gun. he was holding it to my head. "say your prayers, meat-bag," he chuckled as he used the word i called him on me. then he pulled the trigger._

_the sound of a bullet traveled through the forest. i heard Carlisle say 'Jasper no!' i looked at the man who was now lying on the ground dripping in blood. i smiled. "hm, just like superman," i bent down and pulled out the bullet from his chest. the bullet was crushed flat. "i guess," i finished. i looked up to the other man. he was on his knee. _

_"he-he was my best friend all my life," he muttered. tears started to run down his eyes._

_i was in front of him in seconds. i lifted him up by his neck and said. "then you should join him," i sank my teeth into his neck, he let out screams of pain. it was music to my ears. when he was dry i tossed his body out towards the forest. i saw the lion pop out and take the body for his dinner. i walked to the other body and drank from his neck as well. i also threw it to the lion. it happily took it._

_i went to the last cage left. it was filled with the birds. it took the cage lock and just ripped it off. i lifted the door and put my hand to the back of the cage. bird after bird flew out. all of them singing a cry of joy and freedom. The cage was almost empty when i heard a voice behind me."you killed them. you drank their blood," _

_he startled me. i dropped the cage door and it fell back in place. i turn around in inhuman speed to find Carlisle standing behind me. he was looking at the lion eating the body's. He looked like someone had just slapped him. "no," i said. "one killed himself,"_

_"the other?" he asked. _

_"didn't want to live anymore,"_

_"bullshit!" _

_i gasped at Carlisle's anger. it was powerful enough to make me angry, and for Carlisle that's a big deal. i tried to send calm waves to him but he shook his head. "don't try to calm me down, Jasper. you went against everything i stood for. you betrayed the family. what will Alice think? or maybe that's what she saw," i stood frozen. Alice, i never thought about that. about her. damn it I'm fucking dumb. why the hell did i do that? why did Edward and i agree to this! Edward said no one would ever find out. well, what if Alice had a fucking vision! Bet he didn't even think about that! And if he did he didn't care. I hung my head._

_Carlisle nodded. "that got to you didn't it. Jasper, i never thought i would be as disappointed with you as i am now," i gulped. he had every right to be angry. why did i ever listen to Edward!_

_"Carlisle, I'm truly sorry. i promise i will never slip up like this again. never,"_

_Carlisle sighed. "that's all i ask. whats done is done. did you free the animals?"_

_i turned to the bird cage behind me. there was one bird left hoping around in the cage. i opened the cage and stuck my hand in. like any normal bird, it bounced backwards into a corner. i stuck my fingers under it and one of its legs went up. i lifted my fingers up to meet the bird's claws. i then stuck my other hand into the cage and cupped the birds body gently. i then pulled the bird out of the cage and showed it to Carlisle. "just this Sparrow," i said as Carlisle studied it._

_"hm, i haven't seen a Black Sparrow in a long time. well, Jasper, better let it go," i held my hands up and released the bird. it flew away singing its own song of freedom._

_Carlisle and i walked into the house to see everyone talking normally. which was a good sign. I ran upstairs to she if Alice was okay and to confront Edward. i walked into mine and Alice's room and Edward and Alice were both there. i asked Alice what was up and she said. "i just saw me making the biggest fashion mistake of my life. nothing to worry about," i nodded with a smile on my face. i was happy that nothing was wrong. i looked at Edward and replayed what happened with the animals from start to where we were now. he gave me a horrified look. i just simply thought 'it's over'_

end of flashback __

i took a deep breath as i walked into my house. as i entered i noticed Emmett on his knees in front of Rosalie, who was sitting on the couch. a smile erupted on my face as i heard Rosalie dry sob. i walked up to them as Rosalie started nodding like a maniac. "of course I'll marry you _again! _your the best thing that ever happened to me!" she jumped off the couch and kissed Emmett. it wasn't one of those inappropriate kisses. it was a real kiss of two people that were in love.

Rosalie pulled back from the kiss and just hugged him. "you now what else? we can have our dream wedding. not one of the weddings that Alice plans for us. we can have_ our_ dream one," Rosalie opened her eyes to see me smiling ear-to-ear. she backed away from Emmett and Emmett turned around and smiled more. "how long were you there?" Rose asked.

"um, when you started 'crying',"

"oh," she felt a little embarrassed. nobody has ever saw Emmett propose to Rosalie. it was always something special and alone. i was just lucky to get here at this time to see it. "well, that's a twist,"

i chuckled. "Emmett, can i be your best man?" i asked. their last wedding Edward was the best man. it was my turn.

Emmett chuckled. "of course! i was about to ask you that! when did you get the ability to read minds?"

i rolled my eyes. "i cant read minds, smart-one,"

"that would be cool though. like, you and Edward switching powers when you switched girls. no, what if you just get Edwards power and Edward gets nothing!"

i laughed at his child-like mind. "that would be cool,"

"ok, brother," said Rosalie. "what did you do to Bella?"

i stared at her. "what?"

"you ran of when Emmett said 'intimate'. i figured you left to fuck the crap out of her,"

"what! no! i would never!" i yelled. i turned away hoping that Rose wouldn't hear me mumble. "unless she asked me to..."

"what?" Emmett said like a protective brother over his sister... _that little fact scares me. if i do anything with Bella he'll know and when he dose know he's going to snap me like a twig! holy fuck!_

"Jasper did you hear me?" Rose asked.

"w-what?"

she sighed. "open your ears! how dose a vampire not hear what someone right next to him is saying!"

"sorry," i mumbled.

she shook her head. "i said, don't listen to him. if you do anything with Bella, it's your business, and I'll hold Emmett back... i''ll _try _to hold Emmett back, okay?"

_okay, i fell a lot better_. "okay," and as i said it i couldn't help the smile that formed onto my face... _me and Bella_....

i shook my head to get the dirty thoughts out. "Alice called me,"

"what," Emmett and Rosalie said together.

"she called me. she was wondering why Bella's future disappeared-"

"Bella's future disappeared!" Rosalie screamed bloody murder.

"it's okay! it's okay! she just took Jacob home! he almost turned into a were-wolf. i think he's going through the change,"

Rose stood up in an act of furry. "you let her take him home _alone? _when he's going through the change? Jasper, how could you be so careless!"

she started stomping to the door, leaving little dints here and there. i ran to her and held her back before she could get to the door and break it in half. "Rose, she had calmed him down. he was breathing normally and everything. he said 'thank you' to me. he was fine. i know he's not going to attack her. he cares for her to much," Rose stopped on my last sentence. it was the truth, he cared about her. and that's what makes it bearable. i think...

she sighed in a calming breath... which makes me think _why i haven't been using my power? _"well, your right there. i just- i just don't trust him. or any other wolf. and he wasn't even a wolf yet,"

i smiled as i used my power then. she had started to regret, to feel stupid. i gave her confidence. it was the only thing i could think of at the moment. _i swear I'm the most retarded vampire..._

she smiled a thank you up to me and walked over to Emmett to sit in his lap. i smiled again. this was the life... the life of a vampire.

the phone started to ring and i ran to it. i answered on the first ring. "hello," i was about to say 'this is the Cullen's house? how may i help you?' but remembered that_ they _don't here any more and just left it at that.

"Jasper?" i heard Bella's voice.

"Bella?"

"hey, Jazz," her voice was raspy. like she was scared.

"what's wrong?" Emmett and Rosalie were at my side in a second.

"i-i J-Jacob,"

"Bella, take a deep breath,"

she did as she was told and simply stated. "i never knew a were-wolf would do something as horrible as this..."

_**EDITED!!**_

_**This chapter has been edited. You may review if you wish.**_


	6. Jacob Why?

**BPOV**

"Oh..." Jacob moaned from the back seat.

"It's okay, Jacob, your almost home," i decided to distract him with some questions, to get his mind off the pain. "Um, when did you finish the car?" i asked.

He moaned again. "Last night. I had to keep myself from rushing over to you in the middle of the night like a fool. I worked on it all night and didn't sleep at all,"

"Really? You must be tired,"

"Yeah, plus i needed something to drive to get over to your house. It's no big deal, and I didn't care for sleep,"

I smiled. "yes, Jacob. It is a big deal. I had no idea you cared that much,"

"Well, i do. More than Edward ever tried," i looked into the rear-view mirror, and smiled at Jacob.

"Well," i said. "I bet you don't care as much as Jasper,"

Jacob met my eyes in the mirror. "Yes, he will be a challenge. But it's a challenge I'm willing to take, for you,"

i giggled, earning a smile from Jacob. After that He didn't show any kind of pain till i helped him out of the car. as soon as his foot hit the ground the pained look on his face was back.

i wrapped my arm around his back and threw his over my shoulder. he smiled at me and i rolled my eyes. "seriously, Jacob?"

his face leaned close to mine. "Very," my face flushed as we walked to the door.

i opened the door to his house and was startled by a black bird that flew out of the house. i heard Jacobs dad, Billy, say "stupid sparrow,"

"Dad? why was there a bird in the house," Jacob said as i helped him inside. he was leaning on me a little to much. i was stumbling.

"Came threw the back door. i opened it to cool the house down a bit. stupid thing flew right inside as the door opened. like it was waiting," Billy said as he put the broom in it's proper spot. he turned to us. i was helping Jacob sit on the couch. i sat next to him before Jacob could asked me to in his 'poor, pitifully, sick' voice. Jacob smiled as my butt made contact with the cushion. Billy's eyebrows shot up. "enough about me, what's going on with you two?"

i felt my cheeks warm up. "Absolutely nothing!" i yelled at him.

"right," he said, obviously not convinced.

"Really, Dad, nothing's going on. i just... had a moment, i guess you could say,"

"a... moment?"

"yeah, i kind of got really mad at Jasper. i don't know why. it was kind of clouded up, like i couldn't control my emotions," Jake's eyes were mashed together. "i-i started shaking. i felt like i was going to explode. i never felt like that before..." he trailed off in thought.

Billy acted on the spot. he pushed his wheelchair to the phone and started dialing. Jacob's head lifted up. "you calling a doctor?" he sounded like he could fall a sleep and never wake up...

_i don't like that... _

"No," he said. "I'm calling Sam," i felt Jacob tense next to me.

"who's Sam?" i whispered to him.

"Um, well, it's a long story," he answered.

"can i help in any way?" i asked.

Jacob put a cocky ass smile on. "you could kiss me and make it all better," i saw Billy smile as he stared outside.

"Um, let me think about that," i put my hand to my chin thoughtfully. Jacobs eyes lit up like he had a chance. "Um, lets see the choices.

"#1 don't kiss you, you still 'hurt'.

"#2 kiss you, Jasper finds out, i tell him you said it would make you 'better'. he comes here, and kicks your butt.

"hm, maybe i do like the second one better,"

i turned to Jacob, his smile was completely gone. "never mind," he turned his head away from me and i couldn't help but laugh. _silly, silly Jacob._

"Aw, Jakey, you don't want to kiss me?" i teased him. i saw Billy's chest move up and down slightly like he was chuckling.

"It's not that i don't want to kiss you, it's that i don't want to mess with Jasper. he's like, what? 19? I'm 16! I'm gonna get my ass whooped!" Billy chuckled more.

"Jacob you'll be fine. didn't you tell me the Cullen's weren't allowed here?"

Billy stopped laughing and Jacob went Quite. oops_, said something i wasn't supposed to. hm, how do i make it right..._

without thinking i turned Jake's head and planted one right on his lips. i pulled away almost instantly. Jacob's eyes were huge. i saw that Billy had turned towards us and was gasping like an idiot. i blushed. " what? They really can't come here. And? well? are you better?" Jacob nodded, but didn't say anything. he just stared at me. so did Billy. i heard a faint voice "Billy? Billy? are you there," and realized it was coming from the phone a second before Billy noticed it.

"Um, yeah I'm here,"

"what's up Billy? you never space out,"

"um, well i just witnessed my sons first kiss,"

i didn't heard what was said next. my mouth popped open wide. f-f-f-f-f-first! k-k-k-kiss! his first! crap! i should have done better! wait, if Jasper finds out... holy crap....

"you'll send Paul?" Billy said. that snapped Jacob out of his trance.

"What!" he yelled. Billy flinched.

"come as quickly as possible," Billy hung up the phone.

"You are not sending Paul over here!" Jacob said. i felt him shaking. _this is fucking scary shit! _

"Sam can't come over. Jared doesn't know much about it. You'll be fine, Jacob,"

"w-what's wrong with me?" Jake's voice sounded scared now. i felt myself hold on to him. i needed to comfort him. _he is my best friend... i needed to know what the fuck is up!_

"nothing, this is normal. well, not normal, but, um, it's normal for male Quileute boy's that are going through pu-"

Jacob blushed. "don't say it, please," he rubbed his temples. "why Paul?"

the door bell rang. "I'll get it," i said as i stood up. but as i raised of the couch Jacob started shaking. hard. visibly hard. i sat back down and rapped my arms around him. "on second thought..."

"right," Billy said as he rolled to the door. his face was calm, but his eyes were full of worry. i could practical hear him think 'this can't be normal, even in this situation'

i rubbed small circles on Jacobs back and whispered in his ear. "it's going to be fine. no matter what, you are my Jacob. you understand?" he nodded. he seemed as if he was tired as he took in deep shallow breaths.

he lifted his head up to look into my eyes. "it really was my first kiss," he said.

i smiled sweetly at him. "good, I can hold this on you for the rest of your life," he smiled. the shaking stopped.

a boy walked into the room pushing Billy's chair. "okay, let look at him," he sounded like a doctor. he looked up and rose an eyebrow. "still human, i see,"

i looked up at the boy. "what's that supposed to mean?" i asked.

"look your going to have to leave," he pointed at me.

Jacob stood up. i automatically stood up with him because I locked my arms around him. i didn't want him to do anything but sit and rest. but he's stubborn. so I'm just going to follow him or else he's going to do something he is going to regret.

"she, stays, Paul," his voice had acid in it. and it was very commanding. it was the type of voice you better show respect to. _so this is Paul..._

"Jacob, i don't think that's a good idea," Billy said.

Jacob was about to talk but i beat him to the cut. "without me he'll act like he did before. I'm not leaving his side,"

"little girl," Paul said. i don't know why he said that. he didn't look that old. but he didn't look all that smart ether. "we need him to act that way. trust me. after he go's through it, it's much easier to explain,"

"whatever we have to do, we can do in front of her," Jake said.

"it's pretty brutal, if you know what i mean," Paul said.

"i don't care," Jacob answered.

Paul sighed. "Just leave. it will be easier for all of us,"

Jacob started shaking, even with me by his side comforting him, he was shaking rapidly. i turned to Paul. "i know secrets that would get me killed if i told you. i know things, horrible thing, that people thought didn't exist. things that people would die in their sleep, crying, because it's so horrible. Just get it over with. i hate seeing my best friend like this," i wrapped my arms titer around Jake but it did nothing.

Paul was staring at me. like he didn't believe a word i said. he asked. "what's your name?"

"Bella Swan,"

"oh, the Cullen girl,"

i glared at him. he then nodded. "okay you don't have to leave. but if you don't sleep at night, it's not my problem. just back away from him slowly, trust me," i took a step away from Jacob and he gave me a look of pure despaired.

"No!" he cried as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. "it-it hurts to much. you-you cant leave me," my heart clenched. it throbbed._ i never heard those words from Jacob. and he was in a moment of need. he needed me. he needed me to take the pain away. i-i just couldn't leave him in a time of need..._

"trust me Bella, he needs to let you go,"_ he needs me to let him go..._ _why do those words sound so true..._

i pulled away from him completely. (more like jumped) he fell to the floor. i gasped. he was shaking so bad. he was writhing... he looked like he was having a heart attack or something. Paul walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jacob you are going through the change. you are becoming what you only thought was legend. you are becoming we were 'descended from'. you are becoming a wolf. a werewolf"

i held my breath. as Paul said werewolf, i saw something about Jacob change. his hair seemed a little more thicker and was russet colored. his nails were a lot sharper. his entire body became bigger. but in a flash it was gone.

"the stories about the cold ones are true. they are the reason we exist. we exist to destroy them. to protect our tribe. to protect the people we love," Jacobs eyes opened and landed on me. it was then i felt the tears that stained my face. _my poor Jacob...destined to kill... maybe even kill the people I love._

"so far, there is only 3 people in the pack. but you make four. we, are the Quileute werewolves," i gasped._ Jasper knew. Edward knew. they where wolves. that's why they said dog jokes. they were making fun of the fact that Jacob would be a werewolf someday. oh Jacob..._

"Jacob, please," i whispered. all of a sudden he stopped. completely stopped. i knew automatically it wasn't a good thing. Paul shook his arm. then shook it harder. Jacob wouldn't move.... i thought he was dead...

Paul picked him up and ran to the back yard. i ran after him. when i got outside they were gone. nowhere in sight. Billy was next to me. he stared outside. completely blank. i ran to the phone. i didn't care if they weren't aloud here. i needed him to help me find Jacob. i needed Jasper.

the phone rang once. i thought i would be greeted like i was always greeted when jasper answered. 'this is the Cullen's house. how may i help you' i always thought it sounded like a place you would call to buy something like a business. but he just answered with "hello," i was extremely grateful.

i didn't want to sound like i was panicking... because i was. i answered "hey, Jazz,"

i didn't fool him one bit. "what's wrong?"

i couldn't control my voice anymore. it was gone. i stuttered. "i-i j-Jacob,"

as always Jasper was calm. "Bella, take a deep breath,"

i did as i was told and prayed to god it came out right. "i never knew a werewolf would do something as horrible as this..."

"what! Bella what happened!" i heard Rosalie's voice. she was totally freaked out. "what did Jacob do to you!"

tears swam through my eyes. they fell over and stained my cheeks more. "Jacob didn't do anything!" i fell to the floor and sobbed. i kept repeating in my head 'he's dead, he's dead,'. it wouldn't leave my mind.

"what's wrong darlin'," that simple word coming from his mouth calmed me down enough to explain. but it came out in a rush.

"you see, Sam couldn't come so Paul did and Paul made Jacob mad because he wanted me to leave,and Jacob didn't want me to leave because when I'm around him it doesn't hurt and after a while Jacob was shaking even with me being right next to him. so Paul said i could stay but i had to back away from Jacob. the first time Jacob pulled me back because it hurt, the next time i jumped back and he fell to the floor. Paul went by him and put his hand on his shoulder and told him what was happening to him. when he was done he picked him up and carried him away, Paul is the horrible werewolf, not Jacob... but Paul carried him away because Jacob stopped moving," tears pored down my face. there was literally a puddle right next to me. "i-i think he's dead," as i said that Billy turned to me. our eyes connected and then i knew.

"He's Dead!" i ran out of tears... my tears were replaced with blood.... everything went blank...

_**EDITED!!**_

_**this chapter is edited. You may review If you wish.**_


	7. Small Bit Of Hope

_**JPOV**_

i heard the phone drop to the floor and break. before the phone completely fell i heard Bella scream. and what she screamed made me drop my phone.

J-Jacobs' dead? b-b-but...

"Jasper?" Rosalie's voice showed that she was stunned and hurt by the news. It was a shock that Rose was affected, but was it really possible that the change could _reject him _like that? Bella didn't say that he turned into a werewolf. does it mean he just couldn't handle it?

i didn't answer Rosalie. most because she started dry sobbing. i didn't think she would care about a werewolf. and to think that it's my fault...

_it's my fault Jacob turned. If I had laid off the jokes, he wouldn't have. Bella would have her best friend. What hurts is that we never got a chance to be friends. It's all my fault._

I twisted my fingers in my hair, trying to grasp the entire situation. Before I completely thought it through, i grabbed the keys to Rosalie's car. at the moment, i didn't really have a car of my own. i started backing out of the driveway, but Rose opened the door and her and Emmett jumped in the car. "how far can we go?" i asked as i started to speed down the highway.

Emmett sighed. "you know how far," i nodded. but an idea busted through my head.

"Wait, only you guys can't go. I wasn't there when you made the treaty,"

Rose shook her head. "you're part of the family, thus you can not go to La Push. it's as simple as that,"

"damn," i muttered. "Emmett, cell phone, now," i stuck my hand out and felt the phone in my hand instantly. i flipped it open and typed in Billy's number... i have no idea how i remembered it.i had only seen it once, on the caller I.D.

the phone rang twice and was answered. "hello?" the voice wasn't Billy's.

"um, hello, this is Jasper. I'm calling for Bella?"

"oh, you're one of them," he spat.

i rolled my eyes at the stupid voice. I'm guessing it is one of the stupid werewolf. I wasn't in the mood for this. "is she there?"

"yes, Billy called me. he told me what happened. i came over so i could get Bella home. she is in no condition to deal with you,"

i suppressed a growl. "and what makes you believe that?" i couldn't help the acid in my voice. This was getting me no where.

"she started crying blood," my jaw clenched. " she had cried so much and so hard..." the voice on the phone trailed off.

i shook my head. "so, is she okay?"

"yeah, she's fine. she needs to rest. and if she morns we need her to not cry," the voice sighed. "the thing is we can't tell Charlie, that's going to be the hardest part of all of this,"

i nodded to myself. note to self, tell Charlie our cat died and she really liked that cat... or something.

i sighed. "how 'bout we meet half way?"

"on what?" the voice sounded disgusted.

I rolled my eyes, and tried my best not to call him anything. "no, stupid," fail. "meet me at the border line to La Push. the voice hesitated. so i simply added. "i thought Jacob and i could be friends. this hurts me too,"

"okay, we'll meet you half way,"

he hung up.

we arrived at the border of La Push and Forks at noon. time sure did fly. it seems like only a second ago this happened.

i parked the car and got out to wait for them. i was sitting on the hood. Rose sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder. Emmett didn't look to pleased about that. i don't even know why she was crying. i felt the need to ask.

"Rose, why are you sad? i do believe just a while ago you were ready to kill him,"

Rosalie sighed and turned her head to were it was completely hidden in my sleeve. Another thing Emmett did not like. "you're the one making me sad. You stupid empath. and after thinking about it, i realized, Jacob wasn't all that bad of a guy. he was always nice to Bella. he didn't treat us like freaks because of the legends. he didn't believe in them. you and him could have been the troublesome two together," she laughed lightly. "i know it sounds corny but it's true. i could so imagine you and him reeking havoc around town,"

i chuckled. "like me and Emmett?"

she nodded. "like the time you and Emmett raced on I-10 down below Houston,"

Emmett and i cracked up. "yeah, we still can't decide who won," Emmett said.

"i told you, Emmett, the cops went after me first, so I'm the fastest!"

Emmett shook his head. "nope! you running into that eighteen wheeler caused you the race brother!"

i glared at him. "you completely stopped at the traffic jam!"

"yes, and you kept going and ran into that truck!"

i was about to comment on the whole 'ran off the road' deal but a car pulled off the road and next to us. we turned to see a tall man get out of the driver seat. he mumbled. "man, it stinks in that car now," i then knew it was the werewolf.

he glared at us. he didn't like the fact that he was leaving Bella with us. he was disgusted. _well to bad, wolf-boy_. he opened the back seat door and Bella stumbled out. she wouldn't let the guy touch her. she was disgusted with him.

she looked over at us and smiled. she was dabbing her eyes with a wet washcloth. there was red smudges everywhere on it. i smiled at her, she smiled at me. she walked over to me. well, she tried. she got halfway there when she stumbled. i hopped off the car and walked the rest of the way to her in half the time she took. i was three steps away from her. i couldn't go any further. the border line was right in front of me. she didn't take three steps, she jumped to me.

"oh, Jasper!" she hugged and nuzzled my neck. "i want to go home," she whispered. she was trying hard not to cry. i helped her. i couldn't give her happiness at a time like this. but i sent the usually calmness. and a bit of giddiness for my sake. she smiled into my neck. "damn, i love so much,"

i smirked now. "i know that darlen'," her heartbeat quickened. her pulse pounded. i couldn't help but love this women.

"take care of her," said the man. i just nodded.

Bella reluctantly turned around to face him. "thanks for the ride, Sam, and don't worry about Jasper. he can handle himself,"

i smiled at the beautiful girl in my arms. damn I'm so in love with her... why the fuck am i cussing in the same sentence that i am saying that i love her? hm, i guess i just can't help it. i just fucking love her...

the man called Sam gave me a warning look before he got into Jacob's car. it was the kind of look that Rose makes. it's the 'i know where you live' kind of look.

Bella sighed as he left. "bastard, trying to tell me i can't know where the fuck Jacob is..."

i sighed. "Bella,"

"fucking what!"

i nuzzled my face into her neck. she was content in that position. it showed that she trusted me. i whispered to her. "You're going to be Rosalie's maid of honor,"

Bella's eyes went wide. "What!"

Rosalie giggled. "What? don't want to be?"

"Hell yeah i wanna be!"

Emmett chuckled. "Jasper, i wanted to tell her,"

"to bad," i stated simply.

"you know what this means?" Rose said.

Bella had a confused look on her face. i tried to give Rosalie the 'don't do it!' look, but it was to late. "we get to go shopping!"

"ah!" Bella jumped. the strange thing is i caught her... it was like one of those freaky Shaggy and Scooby moments.

"what?" Rose asked.

"shopping with Alice has scarred her for life," i said, as i placed Bella's feet back on the ground. She would let go of my neck tho.

Emmett chuckled. "no kidding,"

Rose giggled. "it's not like shopping with Alice. we have to shop for a dress. one dress," she grabbed Bella's hands. "you have to help me find the perfect dress. Bella, i need you,"

Bella gulped before nodding. Rosalie squealed. as she hugged Bella. Bella's face looked pretty much in distress. i just had to help her... even if Rose will kill me.

"um, Bella," she turned towards me. Rose gave me a curious 'what are you going to do to ruin my day' look... gosh i hate her looks. "i have a dress you could have,"

"really? you have a dress?" she was giggling. I didn't understand till I realized how odd it was for a guy to have a dress...

"no, it's my mothers dress. i tracked down my family with Alice. i got a dress from my mom. a few old family photo's... i look nothing like i did as a human,"

she rolled her eyes. "right, so that means I'm going to look like Rosalie?"

i shook my head. "not the point Bella. do you want the dress?"

"she hasn't even seen it yet," Rose said. but Bella was already nodding a yes. It made Rosalie huff and cross her arms.

i smiled "good, Because you look really good in red,"

i rapped my arm around Bella waist. I'm glad i got her mind off Jacob. it was killing her.

"wait, the dress is red?" i chuckled at Rose as i helped Bella into the car. Rose got in the back seat and started talking with Bella. They talked about how the colors were going to be white and red. what kind of flowers they should have. if they should invite humans. Emmett was asking Bella what kind of cake she wanted, because we can't eat cake. as they talked on i opened my cell phone that I forgot was in my back pocket. i was going through Rosalie's messages of killing me if i did anything with Bella on the first night, when i was interrupted by an incoming call. i read the caller I. D. and saw that it was Alice again. what could she want this time?

"um, hello... again?"

"hey Jasper," wow she sounded scared. that is so unlike her. i guess Rosalie and Emmett noticed it too. they were quiet. Bella got confused really quick.

"what's wrong?" my voice was stern.

"i just had a vision of Jacob, is that bad?"

i heard my voice go grave. "Jacob's dead," Bella instantly got depressed. Rose started rubbing circles into her back.

"well, in my vision he's very alive..."

i gasped and broke the wheel. i stomped on the breaks and broke that to. luckily the car stopped. Rosalie screamed. "you broke my car!"

i paid no attention to her. "Jacobs alive!" Bella's head shot up. she leaned forward to try to hear better. Block Rosalie's path of destruction towards me.

"i saw you as well. you were talking to him. he was shaking his head no repeatedly. he then see's the girl who was waiting on you guys. she was standing there during the whole vision. i think she was the one making me able to see you. i think she was a vampire. but the way he was staring at her. maybe he imprinted?"

i was still in shock on the whole 'he's alive' thing. my head was screaming 'he's fucking alive!' over and over. then i slowly took in everything else and repeated it so that Bella could hear. "you had a vision. Jacob and I were talking. he kept shaking his head no. he see's the waiter. He possibly imprinted with her. she might have been the one who made it possible to see Jacob. she might be a vampire,"

"yes, Bella there?"

"uh huh,"

"put her on,"

"okay,"

i mindlessly handed Bella the phone. i listened to Bella talk.

"yeah I'm fine. i cried blood, but I'm fine,"

"yeah, i saw him die. it was so scary. and then Paul took him away. i hate him,"

"okay i won't cry,"

"tell me what the girl looked like,"

"brown hair. dark eyes. blond highlights,"

"was it like, a bar?"

"you know the name?"

"oh, like a Vegas bar?"

"okay, bye Alice," she hung up the phone. she taped on my shoulder. i turned to her, i looked into her beautiful brown eyes. she smiled at me. "wanna go to Vegas?"

hell ya!

"um, why?"

"not now!" Rose screamed at me. "you, fix my car! now!" i flinched. i gave Bella my 'help me' eyes. she smiled.

"um Rosalie," she said sweetly. "can Jasper take me home,"

Rosalie rose an eyebrow, but a cocky smile popped up on her face and she wagged her eyebrows at Bella, causing her to blush. "okay, go ahead,"

tho it confused me why now she was okay with us doing it, i smiled my thank you at Bella as we exited the car. i heard Rosalie call after me. "oh, lover-boy!" i turned to the car to see Roses evil grin. "be gentle on her,"

"Rose!" Bella screeched! she slapped her hands on her cheeks to try to hind the blush as she turned away.

a smile popped onto my face. i rapped my arms around her from behind. i leaned close to her ear. "don't worry, Bella I'll be gentle," her embarrassment was shooting through the roof. I decided it needed to go up higher. Just a little. i grazed my lips against her neck. "unless you don't want me to,"

success, she gave out a little squeal and her knees gave out. i picked her up in my arms. i turned to the two grinning idiots. why do they do this to me? first they don't want me to, but now they do! ugh! i rolled my eyes at them. "we'll be at my house,"

i turned and left the two grinning fools.

_**EDITED!!**_

_**this chapter has been Edited. You may review if you wish.**_


	8. The Almost

_**JPOV**_

i didn't have a second thought as i Busted through the door to my house. i ran right to my room. the bad part was i didn't have a bed. but i do believe the couch was a pull out.

the truth was i was nervous. i had never even kissed a human before, let alone... Bella was giving off so much lust it was unbearable. well it was bearable... if you know what i mean. it made me move faster to achieve my goal, to have Bella. i kicked open the door to my room and smiled when the door didn't break... I'm getting better at that. i sat Bella down. she didn't look happy that I did, but i held her face and looked into her eyes. "hold on just a second, Darlin'," i kissed her forehead. "i need to pull out the bed," she giggled and kissed my cheek. it was a weird feeling but in a good way.

i ran to the couch at inhuman speed and pulled out the couch/bed in the blink of Bella's eyes. she had to blink again to let it sink in. she giggled. "you're in a hurry," i simply nodded. i picked her up again, bridal style. i sat her on the bed and hovered over her. i worried about this. i had only a day with her, and not even a full day at that! i don't know how careful to be! i don't know how ruff to be ether!

_holy fuck I'm going to screw this up!_

**BPOV**

i don't think he noticed how much emotion he was sending off. at the same time he was happy and nervous. i didn't blame the guy. his first time with a human. Probably in both human and vampire life, but heck, it was my first time all together. at least he knows what he's doing more than i do. but i did know where to start. i leaned up to his ear, my neck was almost touching his lips. he didn't feel uncomfortable. which was good. my lips touched his ear as i whispered. "kiss me, Jasper,"

he didn't have a second thought. our lips finally touched. the way our lips fit each others was amazing. every movement we made was in sync. we knew what the other wanted, and we wanted each other.

my hands moved to the bottom of his shirt. i tugged on it. He knew what I wanted and in a second he had it off. i couldn't control the moan that came from my lips as i traced his muscles. he smirked down at me, and i lifted my head up to kiss him again. this time he moaned and i had a giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach. _he-he, i made him moan..._

"Bella," he whispered like a prayer as my hands went to his jeans. "oh, Bella," _damn i love it when he says my name like that!_ i was zipping down his pants when i felt his hands over mine. he pulled them away and i just stared at him. i didn't want to stop. i hadn't even got_ my_ shirt off yet!

Jasper held my hands as he looked into my eyes. "Bella, it's only been a day. but it feels like weeks. i-i don't think that I'm ready," his eyes left mine. "only yesterday i was with Alice. _with_ Alice," I didn't understand. _Sure he was with Alice at that moment but-_ i then understood the meaning of his words. only yesterday, probably at like 4:00 A.M., he had done what we were about to do now, only that time with Alice.

i lifted my face to his and gained eye contact with him again. "it's okay, Jasper. i can wait. we should wait. heck, the more we wait the more I'll want you," he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. i kissed him again, and we ended up kissing like that for over ten minutes. i took a quick five second breath every minute. the only reason we stopped was Jasper getting a text from Rosalie. "what's it say?" i asked.

"it says," he mumbled. "'is it safe to come in yet? or do we even have a house anymore?'" i giggled as he texted her back.

"what did you tell her?"

he smirked. "i said, 'I'm working on it. leave me alone',"

i couldn't help the laughter. i was finally kissing Jasper! _I'm the fucking most luckiest girl in the fucking word!_

i wasn't happy that he put his shirt back on, but i was lucky he wouldn't stop kissing me. he lead me down stairs to the couch. i sighed as he sat me in his lap. i kissed him again... and again, and... well you get the picture. Jasper got another text right in the middle of a good wet one (he-he) i cussed under my breath when it happened.

Rosalie said 'break her i break you face!'

Jasper said 'only if you can get past her, first. she's feisty!'

Rose: 'you stupid pervert!'

Jasper: 'dumb blond!'

Rose: 'wanna be blond!'

Jasper: 'am not!'

Rose: 'R-2'

Jasper: 'D-2!'

Rose: '?'

i laughed at the last part. if only she didn't put are to in text. he might not even have noticed it... yeah right! he's a nerd! i grabbed the phone and texted 'he did the same thing to me! lol!'

Rose: 'Bella? is he hurting you?'

Me: 'he's doing something but it's not hurting me... surprisingly'

Rose: 'ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!'

Me: 'Rose! we! not! have! sex!'

Rose: 'y not? that is the whole reason i let him leave without fixing my car!'

Me: 'i decided not to'

Rose: 'LIES!!!'

Me: 'shut up, Emmett!'

Rose/Emmett: 'how did u know it was me?'

Me: 'because i know u'

Rose/Emmett: 'oh'

Me: 'great, was that Emmett or Rose?'

Rose/Emmett: 'lol!'

i laughed as i gave the phone back to Jasper. he looked over what i typed and laughed. the phone rang again but i snatched it out of his hands and threw it against the wall. i then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard till i couldn't breath. when i pulled away he had the biggest grin on his face. i giggled as i lade my head on his shoulder. "Jasper, i love you,"

"i love you more,"

i laughed. not possible... "LIES!!!" I yelled, mocking Emmett's Text. we laughed until something i saw on the Internet hit me. i pushed Jasper on to his back. i climbed on top of him and smirked as i whispered close to his ear. "i wanna go down on you and make you extremely happy," i could feel him getting hard under me, and to think that i was even finished yet. "then i want to come back up slowly and fuck you real good and hard," i kissed him and he moaned, but that still wasn't the end. "yours truly, gas prices!" that made Jasper go crazy with laughter. he sent out so much i was laughing too!

we were both laughing like idiots as Emmett and Rosalie walked into the room.

"i believe we are a bit early," Emmett said as he wagged his eyebrows. and then i realized i was still on top of Jasper...

i rolled my eyes, trying to cover up my embarrassment. "whatever,"

"so you did nothing?" Rosalie asked as she sat on the couch.

"i wouldn't say we did nothing," I smirked.

"please tell me you didn't go into our room," Emmett pleaded.

"aw crap, i forgot about that!" Jasper said. i rose an eyebrow at him. his eyes got wide as they met mine. "nothing!" he said automatically.

"you're- you're hiding things from me?" i made it sound like i was about to cry. which would be a bad thing considering what had happened.

his eyes got even wider. "no! no, it's not like that!"

"then why won't you tell me!"

"i-i uh,"

"i kissed you for nothing!"

"what? no!"

"you're just like Edward," at that point i was heading to the bathroom. Rose was giving me the 'i know what you're doing' look and she looked pleased with me. _I've noticed a lot of looks lately_.

Jasper was in front of me, blocking my way in. he had the most pitiful look in his eyes. i had to hold back laughter.... that wasn't overlooked by him. as my emotion changed in that little percentage, he noticed what i was doing. he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. i gasped at how quickly he did it and how it didn't even hurt me. he carried me into the living room. "ha-ha, Bella, very funny," he said without the joy or happiness. but it still made me giggle.

"nothing gets past you, Jazzy,"

"dude," Emmett said. "you were like, almost going to say it!" he was laughing.

"well, Emmett at least i caught on, unlike you," Emmett had a confused look on his face. but then it struck him.

"Rosalie!" Emmett sounded shocked and hurt.

"what is it, Emmett, dearest," Rosalie was going for clueless, Just like Emmett is without trying!

"y-you!"

"yes, i did. but the bet is off already, so deal with it,"

Emmett sat there with his mouth hanging open wide, as he stared at his wife in horror. i laughed, though i had no idea what they were talking about, but was cut off by being dropped on the couch. i was on my stomach.

Jasper lifted my butt into the air. i was sitting on my head. i couldn't really talk. which is why I'm glad Rosalie asked for me. "what in the world are you doing to that poor girl?"

"you'll see,"

i gulped.

he lowered my butt down and i put my hands on the couch for support. he sat my knees on the couch... i then knew what he was doing... and i wasn't going to let him do it. "NO!" i yelled as i tried to crawl away like a cat that a dog just barked at. i jumped and scratched at whatever hand he used to grab my arms to settle me down.

Jasper grabbed my shirt, and i was running on air. it was like that stupid Scooby-Doo show! "no, no, Missy. you've been bad. you have to be punished," Jasper surprisingly sound like one of those sex addicts on T.V. It made me run faster.

"Jasper," Rosalie said. "what are you do-"

Emmett busted out laughing. "whoop-whoop! go Jasper!"

"what the hell?" Rosalie yelled.

"HELP!" i cried.

Rosalie was next to us and she grabbed Jasper's arm. "what are you doing?"

"don't let him!" I screamed.

"go Jasper!" Emmett hollered

"what the hell?" Rosalie yelled.

"Calm down!" Jasper yelled above everyone. it got quiet real fast. Rose let go of Jasper's arm in shock... that's when he swung.

"Eck!!" i screeched as i jumped off the couch. i ran as fast as i could to get behind Rosalie. Jasper was chuckling and Emmett was laughing his ass off.

Rosalie.

was.

pissed.

"what the Hell is wrong with you, you fucking sick bastard?"

Jasper and Emmett both stopped and flinched. "i just spanked her. what so wrong about that?"

"you idiot!"

"what?"

Emmett started chuckling. "dude. it's supposed to be a good thing to spank your woman... sometimes... but you just scarred her for life!"

i blushed. "no, he didn't," everyone turned to me. i was even more red. "i just, never was spanked before, and i was taken by surprise, and well," i was a tomato at that point.

i felt Jasper's cool arms around my waist and i relaxed. "see, Rose. everything turned out just fine and dandy," i giggled. _i love his accent!_

"well next time, if she says no, she means it," Rosalie glared at him. "or else,"

i even shivered at the tone in her voice. _I'll fined out what was up in their room later... or __will i ever know?_

Rose and Emmett retreated upstairs as i started to twirl my fingers in Jasper's hair. he smirked at me. "so, what'cha wanna do now?" Jasper asked.

"hm," i said. "i want to see the dress," he nodded as he grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. i smiled as i saw the bed still out. it would have been so nice to just finish what we had started. but, i feel it will work out better if we wait.

Jasper opened the closet. when i looked in i gasped. "were are all the clothes!" the closet was half-way full, but it looked empty to me. Normal people would still freak out, but if you've been in Alice's closet before, you would think someone took a dump truck and robed the place.

Jasper chuckled. "Baby, Alice took them with her. she left my clothes and some random crap and, well," he handed me some cute dresses and skirts. "some for you, i guess. it's your size and you would look damn sexy in them,"

i was giggling uncontrollable. _wow, he thinks in sexy. I'm the most fucking luckiest fucking girl alive! Fuck! __**he**__ never thought of me as sexy..._

we traveled to the very back off the huge closet. then back to the front. to tell the truth, I thought it would never end. we traveled father in Alice's closet than i had ever went before. the cool part was everything had it's own place. i decided to give them names for every place. in the front was dress and skirt lane. we strode by hair and make-up avenue. and we awed at great wall of shoes! we got to jean street and Jasper stood in front of the Capri's. he waved me over and i reluctantly left perfume's garden. i stood next to him in front of the Capri's as he smirked at me. "amazed?" i nodded. he laughed. "yeah i got lost in here for a day. i missed the first day of school,"

i laughed as Jasper separated the Capri's leaving a hole, and reviling doors on the other side. "this," he began. "is 'Jasper's secret closet' as Alice called it," he opened the double doors to reveal a totally different closet. i gasped.

this closet was one i could live with. it was small, but had enough room to hold what you need. somehow, it _was_ a walk in closet. it just didn't look like one. "Alice let you have your own closet!"

he chuckled. "yeah, it was ether make my own closet or put all my stuff at the very back off the closet. i decided to go with hidden closet in the middle,"

"this is awesomeness!"

Jasper shook his head as he laughed. he stepped into the closet and opened a small door. he pulled out a box and blew on the top of it. dust flew everywhere. i coughed one time before i took the box from his arms. i took a deep breath before opening it.

i gasped and closed it. Jasper had a confused look on his face. "you don't like it?"

i felt a tear fall from my eyes. Jasper was completely shocked. I could tell he actually didn't know what to think by the look on his face. i shock my head. "Jasper, your crazy,"

"i-i," he mumbled. i shock my head again and launched myself at him. i wrapped my arms around his neck and let the tears fall. even though i wasn't supposed to.

"Jasper how could you give me a dress this beautiful!" i cried. he settled down instantly, now that he knew what was wrong, but i kept crying. "you have no idea what your doing Jasper. i don't deserve this. i don't deserve you! you're to good for me! Alice had to have made a mis-mistake!"

he rubbed small circles into my back. "Bella, this dress isn't as nearly as pretty as you,"

i shock my head. "no, it's beautiful. it's way prettier than me,"

"not true Bella. nothing in this world is more beautiful to me than you,"

"liar!"

"am not,"

"are to!" i knew what was coming next so i said. "D-2!" the same time he did. we both laughed and i lifted my lips to his. it was just an automatic thing. i just did it out of in-stint.

as i pulled away he smiled. "we were meant to be, Bella. if we weren't than why did Alice see that no matter what she did, i would fall in love with you? why did she see that?"

"she saw that every time because they thought of everything but killing me," the tears still fell. i was worried that i was going to start bleeding again but i couldn't stop.

Jasper sighed. "Bella, kiss me again. this time with all your passion," i looked up into his golden eyes. he was totally serious. he was not Joking one bit. he wanted me to kiss him. so i did. i pushed every ounce of passion into that one kiss. i moaned multiply times. i couldn't get enough. i just couldn't. but, being the stupid human that i am, i needed to breath. i pulled away panting and gasping. Jasper was panting as well. out eyes met and he smirked. "what do you feel Bella?"

_what do i feel? hm, what do i feel?_ i tried to look for the perfected word but only one stood out. "love,"

"yes, love. can you guess what i am feeling?"

i dug my face into his chest. i took a deep breath, smelling him. _i couldn't help it! I'm not weird! i-i love him... which means..._ "you are feeling love, too,"

"yes, exactly,"

i looked up into his eyes. "you really think I"m worth wearing that dress?"

"absolutely,"

i smiled as i clenched the box. i looked down and smiled at it. well to bad it isn't a wedding dress, and that its not my wedding. this would be the perfect dress...

"why don't you go try it on?"

i nodded. "okay," then i turned and prayed that i could fined my way out of this damned closet...

"ugh! this closet is endless!"

"um, Bella," Jasper said. "you only took five steps,"

"oh," i mumbled. "right,"

i took another step. "Bella?" i turned to him. "wrong way,"

i blushed. "oh," i turned and walked with Jasper next to me instead of walking in front of him. he had plenty of time to memorize this closet. i had just found out it's depths.

as we exited the closet i fell to my knees and screamed "hallelujah!"

Jasper chuckled as he shock his head. i smiled as i headed for the restroom, but as i opened the door i heard a huge growling sound. i turned to ask Jasper what it was, but he was gone. i almost dropped the box but i caught it. i sat it on the bed and ran down the stairs.

i skipped the living room and ran strait to the door. i opened the door and gasped at the sight. there, in the front yard, was a huge wolf. he was clawing at something to fast for me to see. then, out of nowhere, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett jumped out and surrounded the wolf and the other thing that it was fighting. the wolf and the other thing stopped. i caught sight of it long enough to see it's features.

it was a vampire, that i was positive of. it's eyes were a dark shade of red and it had dark brown hair. i saw natural blond highlights and...

dark eyes, brown hair, blond highlights...

"that's the girl from Alice's vision!" i yelled without thinking. the vampire glared at me and hissed. i saw it's nose twitch and it's eyes got wide.

"y-you!" the next thing i knew it was in front of me. i heard multiple growls in the background. "you're the one i was sent to look for. Victoria has a message for you," i gulped and held my breath. she stared deep into my eyes... my soul...

"be ready. meet us in Vegas, the entrance of the city. three months, seven days. be there, or we'll come to you, in your sleep, when you least expect it," she ran right between Jasper and the werewolf. you could see the wind mess with their hair. i felt my knees go weak and i fell.

"J-Jasper," i cried and he was right next to me in a second. i was shaking, uncontrollably. he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me repeatedly on my face, head, and neck. that's all i needed, but i had to ask. "will you turn me into a vampire?"

he stopped kissing me and looked in my eyes. "if that's what you want, sweetheart," i nodded.

the wolf collapsed. Jasper turned around. he then turned back to me and kissed my forehead before he ran to the wolf. i stood up as carefully as possible as i walked to the giant wolf. i sat next to Jasper and i absentmindedly stroked the wolfs ears. but as i did so, the wolf shrink into a naked human, but not just any human...

"Paul?"

his head lifted up and he blushed. "um," i saw Emmett take his shirt of and he threw it on to Paul. "please, do us all a favor," Paul used Emmett's shirt to cover up that certain area. heck not like it would look any way.

"Paul, really? where the hell is Jacobs body?"

"i um," he mumbled. "dropped him when that leach attacked me,"

i was speechless at first but when i recovered my voice you could guess what i would say...

"You did what? you fucking bastard!"my voice echoed everywhere.

Paul was stunned at my language. "it's not my fault!"

"really? then who else was carrying him?"

he didn't answer. i groaned. "where did you drop him!"

he pointed in the direction the vampire left... wait. the vampire....

"what!" i yelled. i stood up and started running. i ran as fast as i can, but of course i got lost. in the distance i heard a moan. it made me hold my breath. "Jacob," i ran towards the sound of the moan. as i got closer i heard more and more moans. i held my breath as i broke through the bushes. i gasped at the sight i saw.

Jacob was on the ground, moaning in pain. he was writhing in pain. i was about to cry. again! i took a step towards him but stopped when i heard a hiss. i looked up to see that same vampire girl from before. i didn't understand. but after looking at both of them, Jacob and the girl, i saw more. she was hunched over him protectively. snarling and hissing at me, but she was hissing because she was protecting Jacob. i even noticed her holding his hand.

but what stood out most, was the fresh bite make on his collar bone. she hand bitten him...

"listen," i began. she hissed again.

i took a step forward and she snapped. "stay away from him!" she yelled at me.

i took a deep breath before i continued. "are you saving him?"

"duh! stupid human!" she growled.

"okay, then," i said. "then i won't stop you," she stopped her growling and looked at me with a very confused look on her face. "you see," i said. i was still on the verge of tears. "i-i thought he died. i cried so much i started crying blood. he was my best friend," i sniffed. "and if you want to save him, by all means, save him,"

she stared at me, but i smiled at her. Jacob groaned. "It-it hurts, Mae,"

i looked at Jacob pained form. i saw the girl smile. "i know, Jacob, i know, but you have to take it. it will save you," i saw Jacob nod and a smile appeared on his face. it made me smile.

Jasper and Rosalie ran into the she small opening where we stood. Rosalie hissed at the girl and she hissed back. "what are you doing to him!"

"saving him!"

"saving him? our venom is poison to their kind! you're killing him, again,"

"no, she'd not," i heard Paul's voice behind me, but i didn't take my eyes away from Jacob. "he didn't completely go through the change. his body couldn't handle the process. he was still alive, just not able to move... Ever. thus, he was paralyzed for life. he wouldn't even have been able to talk. I'm guessing that he'll still be able to turn into a wolf after this, but he will be immortal. and who knows what else,"

"he will be mine," the girl said as she picked up Jacob. Jasper took a step froward, but i put my hand on his chest.

"he imprinted on you, didn't he," she nodded. or eyes never leaving each others. "yes, he called out my name. it caught my attention, and when i saw him... that was that,"

"he shouldn't have been able to talk," Paul said.

"imprint means he found the one he loves," i said looking into the girls eyes. i felt as if she was the one telling me this information. the one telling me that... that Jacob was going to be okay. "and love is the most powerful thing in the world,"

the girl nodded and ran away...

_**EDITED!!**_

_**this chapter has been edited. You may review if you wish.**_


	9. Jasper's Crime

_**BPOV**_

it's been a month since i saw Jacob. a month since i heard his voice... I'm more depressed about Jacob than i was about Edward. i guess it was because Jacob was my best friend, and no one could just replace him. i had Jasper there from the start with Edward, but for my best friend, my Jacob, no could replace him...

did I mention that I am longer hurt by saying Edward. I have called him _he, Him, Etc._ but now I can say his name and not be affected at all. It is a blessing, that I'm sure of.

i have a month and seven days left till i have to go meet Victoria in Vegas. i know whats going to happen. Jasper said he wanted to go early to Vegas. he went somewhere today, he said it was a surprise. I'm guessing if he wants us to go early then he must want me to have a good time before i turn into a vampire. the truth is, I'm not looking forward to being a vampire. not yet. i don't want to be rushed by someone like Victoria. it just makes me mad.

Strange, right? I wanted to be a vampire so bad when I was with Edward. When James came, all I wanted Edward to do was turn me so we could be together... forever. But with Jasper, things a re different. I want to feel these strange human qualities. I don't know if it is just Jasper using his power on me, but I don't want to be forced into being a vampire.

Charlie entered though the front door. he had a very confused look on his face. "what's wrong?" i asked, though i didn't really care. It's one of those things you have to ask your parent.

"um, you got a letter from," he held up an envelope. "Vegas,"

my head shot up. "Vegas!" i practicably yelled it. Charlie was about to say something but i jumped up and snatched the envelope from his fingers. i quickly tore it open and read.

Dear Bella,

Well, it's me. i can't believe what has happened. i fell so alive... yet I'm not. can you come to Vegas a week early? i want to catch up. and i want you to meet Mae. she's a fantastic women, Bella. you and her are going to be best friends, i just know it! you guys could practicably finish each others sentences. i know it sounds weird but it's true. i can't wait for you to find out my power. Edward would have loved it... not the point though. the point is i have the need to see you. and I'm writing this note without Mae's permission. when you get here, I'm going to be in so much trouble, but i don't care.

i miss you, Jacob Black

i folded the piece of paper and held it to my heart. "Jacob," a tear fell from my eyes.

"i need to tell Jasper..."

_**JPOV**_

i was talking to the leach. well, that's what i call him when no one else can hear me. he already had the papers done, the fake license and everything. Bella was going to let go in Vegas. which means she needs to drink and maybe smoke if she wants, though i don't think she'll smoke. but heck, she was going to be turned into a vampire anyway so what the heck?

my cell phone started to vibrate. i pulled it out of my pocket. the leach was talking but i held up the phone and said. "i have to take this,"

"of course," he answered. he was sweating like a pig. i was disgusted.

i flipped the phone open. "hello?"

"Jasper!"

the tone in her voice kind of worried me. it kinda sounded stressed, but not exactly. it was kinda happy. it was like she was so happy, it stressed her. "um ,what's wrong?"

"absolutely nothing! something is right! Jasper, i just got a note from Jacob! he's in Vegas!"

i gasped. i saw the leach flinch. it made me chuckle to myself. "that's wonderful! what did it say?"

"he want's us to come a week early,"

"that'll work,"

"and," she began. "he wants us to meet Mae. that girl that he imprinted on. he said he missed me and that he had to see me,"

"well ,we're going to have to go see him then, maybe two weeks before we were supposed to go to Vegas,"

Bella squeaked on the other end of the phone so loud the leach got confused. i chuckled again. "exited?"

"definably! I'll talk to you later sweety,"

"love you," i said before i hung up.

the leach rose an eyebrow. "your wife?"

i shook my head. "girlfriend," i had asked Bella formally not to long ago. i felt that it was the right thing to do. and i did it when she was trying on her dress, which she looked beautiful in. the long red satin dress that went to her ankles, showed her cures and... um, cleavage. I'm not kidding, it made those puppies look huge! i just wanted to squeeze them.. okay that was uncalled for.

"what happened to your wife?" he asked.

"pff," i said as i rolled my eyes. it made him flinch again. "she ran off with my brother. my girlfriend is my brothers ex-girlfriend. it all worked out," i set the money on the table. "keep the change," and i left that stink hole.

i pulled out my keys and swung them around with my finger. as i approached my new vehicle, a very nice black motorcycle, i smelt a weird sent. i turned my head slightly to see someone i really didn't fell like talking to at the moment. any other time, i would have welcomed him. but i really didn't want to put up with his ass today. we would cause hell, and i didn't want Bella to be mixed into it. i was supposed to be heading to her house now, but it was to late.

"Jasper! whats up you fucker?"

i couldn't help but smirk at him. what else could i do? he was my best friend. "nothing Peter,"

"oh really? then why is Alice in Maryland?"

"how did you-"

"i happened to be in Maryland at the time" he mumbled. Trying to act cool. i rolled my eyes.

"what the fuck have you been up to this time?"

"oh nothing," he mumbled with an evil smirk. "just planing my next crime,"

i rolled my eyes, again. "of course,"

"It involves you," the next thing i knew Peter was pushing me towards a nice black mustang.

"what the hell?"

"we are going to do something epic! Just like old times," i heard, as well as felt, the mischief that came from him.

"no, dude, i have a women to go home to,"

he stopped pushing me and was frozen behind me.. "a girl besides Alice?" I thought he was acting like he couldn't believe it, but after reading his emotions, i realized he really didn't believe it. I didn't how to feel about that. He was ether saying I was moving on quick, or me getting a girlfriend was surprising because I'm the need out of both of us. I didn't like the odds.

"yeah, I'm going out with Bella now,"

"she hot?"

"Peter!"

"what? my girl is at home knitting. KNITTING I TELL YOU!"

"why is she Knitting?"

"she's going through the stage of 'i wish i could have children'"

"oh," how is it so easy to talk to peter? first i didn't want to talk to him, now I'm have a conversation! but it was to be expected for me and peter.

"so? is she hot?"

i sighed. "Peter, she human,"

"whoa whoa whoa! back up!" his hands went up. "you're hitting a human? dude! how is it!"

my eyes went wide as i realized the meanings of his words. "I'm not 'hitting' anyone!"

"Lair!"

"you're the lair!"

"am not!"

"are t- oh no! I'm not falling for that!" i said.

Peter pouted. "you never let me say it," he mumbled, as he crossed his arms.

i shook my head. "your fucked up peter,"

"deal with it," he said, already out of his pouting stage he started pushing me again. "now, lets go steel a cop car and pretend to give out tickets!"

okay, i know that's a really stupid idea, and we can get in a lot of trouble for it... but it sounded like so much fun. i went inside and told leach that if anyone touched my bike they would regret it. i then followed Peter out to his mustang and started up the car... how do i always end up to be the driver?

we pulled up in front a police station and just walked right up to a car. a cop told us to stop but we kept going. he pulled out his gun and yelled. "freeze," and that's what we did. we didn't even breath. the guy started to freak out, but it was only because i made him panic. after a while he passed out and we loaded him into the back of the car. we made sure there was a cage that separated us from the cop. we then jumped in and road off... we do this crap to much.

we pulled over cars that went only one over or under. we jacked around with then till i thought they had enough. i asked for a dollar and they could go. I ended up with fifty dollars after five minutes. we let the cars that went over the speed limit by about thirty pass and we waited ten minutes before we started the car and ran after then. it was a lot of fun when i noticed Charlies car... i knew we were screwed when he pulled over by us to see what we had pulled them over for. "Peter, we are screwed" i said. i didn't care that the women in the driver seat heard me. Tho she looked even more shocked and her kids looked very scared.

"how? it's just a cop?"

"that's Bella's dad," i said to him. his eyes got wide.

"y-you mean he knows what you look like?"

i nodded, Peter cussed and we ran to the car. we opened the door and saw that the cop woke up. i cussed, slammed the door, and looked around. we were in the middle of a high way and if we ran, we would get caught as vampires (or whatever excuse the world can make). i could have swore my head was throbbing. "Peter, i can't get caught doing this! i love Bella! and i can't be separated from her!"

he answered me with the line i was praying he wouldn't use...

"desperate times call for desperate measure,"

"aw, crap," i said as he cracked his knuckles.

"what should i do?" he mumbled.

"anything!" i quickly rephrased. "anything that wont kill people!"

"got it," peter said. "earthquake?"

Charlie was getting in range to see our faces. i desperately yelled "yes!"

Peter rose his arms and the ground started to shake. Charlie stopped the car. and got out as he tried to get a hold of the freshly starting chaos. Peter and i took the opportunity and ran. i lead Peter back to the leaches office and we jumped on my bike. Peter said he could always go back for his car and we needed to leave, A.S.A.P. i didn't want to take Peter to my house, Rosalie was home. she likes Peter but last time they saw each other Rosalie had to cut her hair...

for some reason i took Peter to Bella's house. heck, they had to meet sometime, didn't they? Peter looked around. "this is where you live? you never had a small house before, at least not since you met Ali,"

i gulped. "i know, welcome to Bella's house," as i said her name the door opened. Bella ran out of the door.

"Jazz!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around me. she nuzzled my neck and i lifted her feet off the ground and spun her.

"hey Bellz,"

she giggled and pressed her lips to mine. i was lost on her lips again, for the one millionth time. i licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and i could taste her. i swore it tasted so much better than blood, way better. her lust was rising and fueling me. my hands slid from her face down her shoulders and on her curves. she moaned into my mouth and i felt a jolt. Bella jumped from me. "what the fuck!"

"Peter! no small lightning shocks, wait, no lightning a all!" i yelled. Peter was laughing like a school girl.

"sorry, i had to break you from that little horn-fest. watching you guys and the lust that your sending out makes me want to go get Charlotte from the hotel,"

"hotel? you know you can stay with me,"

"not with Rosalie around,"

"good point," Bella tugged on my shirt. i looked at her confused face and smiled. "Bella, I'd like ya to meet my best friend since my forever started, Peter,"

she smiled. "hi Peter, I'm Bella Swan," she stuck out her hand. Peter eyed her then smiled.

he grabbed her hand then smirked. "you smell good,"

Bella jumped back. he shook his head "not what i meant. sorry. i meant, well, i can trust you if Jasper can, and he _trusts _you all right," he smirked. "and your hot,"

Bella blushed, but i couldn't help the super loud growl that slid between my lips. Bella smiled at me then turned to Peter and wrapped her arms around him... i was standing there speechless. so was Peter. "any best friend to Jasper i my best friend," she said. she pulled away from Peter and smirked. "looks like me and him are going to fight for attention," she winked at him....

Peter was doing his best not to piss me off at this point. he started to back away, vampire speed. he was always the fast one, well, not lately. i ran to his ass and had him pined to a tree. he was screaming. "no! please! she came on to me! i swear! come on, you wouldn't hurt you best friend would ya?" i pressed him against the tree harder. he screamed. "i- take that as a no!"

Bella pulled on my arm and somehow dragged me away from him. "Jasper! only kidding! i just love it when your jealous for me! don't hurt your best friend!" i turned to Bella and pinned her to a tree. she gasped. but all i did was kiss her. i grabbed her leg and slid it up my side. my hand was rubbing her thigh. she gasped as i let her breath. "whoa,"

i twisted my finger in her hair. "just don't do it with Peter. I'm the one who pointed out Charlotte. I'm gonna make sure he doesn't take you,"

she smirked. "I'm glad he took her,"

i smirked too. "yeah, i forgave him a long time ago. we've been breaking the law together ever since," my phone started to ring and i sat Bella back on her feet. "Hello?" i asked without looking at the caller I.D.

"Jasper! are you with Bella? is she okay? she didn't answer the phone!"

i gulped and i felt ever colder than before. "yes, Mr. Swan. she is okay,"

Peter gulped and Bella looked confused. to cover up any questions i quickly asked. "what happen?"

"there had be reports of two teenagers going around in a cop car, giving fake tickets and there was a call about seeing an unconscious cop in the back seat of the vehicle. i believe i saw the two teenagers when going down the highway, and saw a police car and two people laughing when talking to the driver. i was pulling over when a sudden earthquake happened. i had to get out of my car to get a hold on the situation," Charlie explained. "you know one looked a lot like you, where are you?"

i held back my gulp. "outside your house, sir,"

"when did you get there?"

i felt so cold at the moment. "I've been here for a while, sir,"

"oh, okay, well, have to go, i need to ask the officer what the two boys looked like," he hung up...

Peter and i exchanged glances. "Fuck!" we yelled.

"what? what is it?" Bella asked.

"that was your dad. he's about to ask an officer who the two troublesome teenagers what they looked like! _we _are the two troublesome teenagers!" Peter was yelling. Bella was still confuse.

"Bella, Peter met with me and he dragged me along to go steel a police car and give out fake tickets. we did. we made a cop go unconscious and we put him in the back seat. your dad got a call about us and Peter had to make an earthquake so we could get out of there,"

Bella gasped. "what!" i flinched, I was affriad of what she was about to say... "you didn't bring me with you!"

my eyes got wide and my mouth popped open. "i like this girl! she's crazy like Charlotte!" Peter chuckled.

i shook the shock out of my head. "no, Charlotte is freaky crazy. Charlotte is the kind of crazy that will have sex in the middle of the park-"

"one time! that happened one time!" Peter was mad, now. that little incident got me horny and thus, everyone else at the park got horny. in the end everyone got horny, 2 year olds were kissing, and 5 year old were having sex! with everyone so horny i couldn't control myself and i kissed Charlotte. Peter never forgave me... because i joined them in sex... awkward! Peter was limping for weeks...

i laughed at Peter. "shut up! you joined us in sex then a dog walked by and started fucking me and you got Charlotte for yourself!" Bella fell down laughing. she made me laugh again then Peter started laughing then the houses started shaking. when we saw Charlies car pull up it looked like it had hydraulics. it only made us laugh harder.

Charlie jumped out of his car. "Isabella Swan!" things got quiet quick. "get your ass in the house now!" Bella ran to her dad. she asked what was wrong but he shook his head and pointed to the house.

Bella didn't move. Charlie yelled again and i smelt the familiar smell of salt that appeared from Bella... he made her cry...

no.

one.

makes.

Bella.

cry.

Bella ran into the house covering her face. it burned me up. "dude, lets make a run for it," i shook my head at Peter.

"no,"

"what?"

"i said no! you deaf? he made Bella cry. i don't care what happens, he going to pay,"

Before Charlie could yell for us i had ran, at vampire speed, right in front of him. i heard Peter say. "god, here comes the god of war..."

"Jasper, you and your friend needs to come with me. i can't believe that you did this. did you think that because you are going out with my daughter, that you could get away with anything?"

i just gave him the death glare. i hadn't really listened to him. i was to mad that he made his own daughter cry. Peter ran up to me and tried to make an excuse. "sir, i have no idea what you are talking about. Jasper had gone to pick me up from my house in Seattle then we came here. i don't even remember an earthquake,"

"Peter," i said. he shut up. that was my 'listen to me or i will kill you' voice. he knew me long enough to shut up when i said shut up. "Charlie, did you realized that you made Bella cry?"

Charlie looked appalled, and then i heard the door open. "Jasper don't!" i heard Bella's voice. i turned towards her. she had completely broke off my concentration.

"Bella! back into the house! he's a criminal, and i never want you to see him again!"

Charlies voice caused all the birds in the surrounding area to fly away.

_**EDITED!!**_

_**this chapter has been Edited. You may review if you wish.**_


	10. Night To Remember

_**JPOV**_

Bella threw a bag right into Charlies face. it made me gasp. i couldn't believe she would do that!

"no dad! you can't keep telling me what to do! I'm eighteen years old!" she walked right in front of him and grabbed the bag off the ground. Charlie was speechless. hell, so was i! Bella completely turned her back on Charlie. "I'm moving out, dad," she spat. "I'm moving in with Jasper,"

that got his attention. "no you are not! I'm taking him and his little friend to jail!"

Peter walked right up to Charlie. he was right in front of him, not even a foot apart. Peter looked down on him. "who you calling little?"

Charlie turned to him and gasped as his head slowly fell back, so that he could see Peters face. but once they met eyes the scared look in his eyes vanished, and was replaced with a glare. "you questioning an officer boy?"

"dad, you are so uncool," Bella said rolling her eyes. "and when i finally leave this dump, I'm going to have so much _fun_ with Jasper..." she trailed off on purpose and Charlie noticed it. his eyes got wide and his breathing got ragged. _he's about to blow a fuse! run!_

"Isabella-"

"it's not like i haven't done it before," she said as she started the truck. i guess she wasn't really sure if he could take that sentence...

but he heard.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

"yes, my annoying little twerp of a father, who doesn't even know what his daughter has been doing when she goes to Jasper's house," Charlie... yet again speechless.

Peter was laughing his ass off. "dude! you told me you weren't hitting that! good mother fucking job!"

my emotions were running high. i was about to explode! Bella said she wouldn't say anything about that! i thought it was embarrassing... it-it was just one blow job...

or two..

"Isabella!"

"bye daddy dearest!" she hopped in the truck and gunned it. Peter ran after the truck and hopped in the back. i grabbed my bike and fucking left before charlie could even think about calling for backup.

_**BPOV**_

i know i wasn't supposed to tell about Jasper's little hidden pleasure, but fuck, Charlie was getting on my last nerves. i don't even believe he is my real father...

when i reached Jasper's house, i didn't even bother turning off my truck. i jumped out and waited for Jasper and the 'punishment' that i craved form him. i gasped when someone popped out of the back of my truck and two inches away from me. "Hey Bella-ella-ella," i glared at him.

"don't use my name in that stupid song thing!"

"umbrella-ella-ella, is one of Charlotte's favorite songs. thus, i have it stuck in my head," he smirked evilly and handed me a file of papers. "a gift from Jasper,"

i rose my eye brow and took the file thing from him. i was about to open it when it was snacked out of my hands. "hey!" i said and i turned around. Jasper stood there smirking. i crossed my arms and pouted. "Peter said it was mine,"

Jasper chuckled. "yes, it is for you, but you will get it after the wedding tomorrow-"

"fuck! the weddings tomorrow!"

Jasper chuckled again, "yes, dear. that is why I've decided to take you to Vegas now, today, besides, we need to get away form Charlie," Jasper looked towards the road as if hearing something far away. "fast,"

i giggled, as i ran my finger up and down his chest. "your going to have to make my punishment fast then..."

he sighed. "Bella, Bella, what have i done to you?"

"turned me into a blow jobbing freak," i mumbled. then giggled. "come on we don't have all day,"

i grabbed his hand and headed towards the house. i got his arms length away before i was tugged backwards. Jasper's tongue slid from my Collar bone up to my ear. "i have something better than a blow job, darlin'"

i giggled as he picked me up bridal style and ran into the house. the next thing i knew he was on top of me, in his room, on his bed..

and the punishment began...

~~Later~~

the door busted open. "the fuzz is here!" as soon as he came in, Peter started gawking. "d-d-did, were you-"

"Peter," Jasper hit his back, seemingly brotherly. "I'll kill you later for interupting,"

Peter looked freaked out, but shook his head. "i call Blondy's car!" then he was gone.

i ran down stairs to see Emmett and Rosalie looking out the window very very confused. once they saw me, Jasper, and Peter standing next to each other, theirs eyes got wide and they ran to the garage, mumbling something about "not again". much to Rosalie's protest, Peter was in the drivers seat of her car. i was about to get in when Jasper pulled me on his bike, "oh hell no, Bella, i have to make it look real," i had no idea what he meant by that...

he kicked the bike and took off. we flew past every police car. we even waved to Charlie goodbye...

wait, goodbye... oh crap! Jasper's gonna-

Jasper hit the gas and the bike flew over the bridge.... every thing went blank...

_**JPOV**_

i think Bella was thinking to hard on the epic police chase that she didn't get most of it. that's to bad, it was, of course, epic!

but aren't all the adventures with Peter? I'm surprised that we weren't sent to jail for life, then the Volturi having to come to ether kill us or break us out of jail... i do believe that almost happened before.

i saw a bridge come up from my side. _perfect._

i turned the bike and it flew over the edge. i heard Charlies breathtaking scream of bloody murder. "NOOOOOOO! BELLA!" well, that's very nice. he didn't mention me at all.

that's when Bella passed out. i grabbed her arm and pulled her up. i hung on the bottom of the bridge for a while. Police cars and helicopters flew by, no even thinking that I could be hanging from the bottom of the bridge. Oh no, we just _had _no be dead. it was about an hour till the only voice i heard was Charlies crying voice. he was the only one i smelt to. which meant that he was the only one left. then a hint of guilt caught up to me...

_our wedding. Bella had it all planed out. Renee was going to fly in, heck she's probable already on the plane. she was going to have Charlie walk her down the isle... she was going to wear that dress... she can't know. Charlie believes she dead, and there is nothing i can do about it..._

_or is there?_

i held Bella close to me, as i climbed up the bridge. as i went over the side i realized i popped up right in front of Charlie. he quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at me. i sighed and shook my head. " please, Charlie, do us both a favor and don't shot. it will ether bounce off me or turn into dust on contact," i got on my knees and sat Bella on the ground, she was fast asleep.

Charlie dropped his gun to the ground. he ran to Bella's side and, well, he was flipping out, that was for sure.. i sighed again. "Charlie, i want to tell you the truth, all of it," he nodded showing me to proceed. i took in an unnecessary deep breath. "I'm a vampire Charlie. I'm harder than the hardest thing known to man," i didn't know how else to say it. "I'm faster than any animal, ever. i never get old, i never die. a full fledged vampire,"

Charlie looked up at me. "you are planing to eat Bella?"

to tell the truth, i wanted to start laughing, but i know now isn't the right time. "no, sir. I'm what we call, a vegetarian vampire. i only eat animals,"

"Really?"

"yep," i nodded. "and the thing is, we are the vampires from the Quileute legends, too. well, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were. Alice and i found them by a vision that Alice had,"

"you have visions?"

"no, sir. only Alice, but vampires can have a power is based on what was your strongest quality as a human. like, Edward can read minds,"

Charlie gulped. "he-he can?"

i nodded. "yep, and he has mentioned you before, sir,"

"wow, i should have been easier on the kid,"

i chuckled. "it's okay he was never really with Bella. Alice had a vision i would fall in love with Bella and break her heart. so she and Edward made a plan to where her heart couldn't get broken. which is the only reason Edward and Bella went out. But he wasn't just using her, he fell in love with her on the way through Alice's plan. but in the end, i left Alice for Bella. and Edward left Bella for Alice. that's why they moved to Maryland, to give us some space,"

"oh," was all he could say. he was speechless, again! I didn't know if it was a joke to him or what. i chuckled and was about to say something else when my cell phone went off. i thought it would be Peter or Rosalie, or Emmett, but when i answered a voice i didn't think would be calling me called me.

"you just told Charlie or secret! how could you!"

"oh, hi Edward,"

Charlies head tilted to the side. "Edward?"

"let me guess, Alice told you?"

"no," Edward mumbled. Charlie positioned his ear so he could here the conversation. "i read her mind,"

Charlie gasped. "your telling the truth!" hm, it was a joke to him...

"oh damn it!" Edward muttered.

i chuckled. "no Edward, it took you to convince him, thanks!" i hung up.

i shook my head. there's more to the story," i said.

"well, proceed,"

"okay so, when Bella left and told you she couldn't stand forks, she was lying. we were on the run from James, a tracker, who wanted to kill Bella. we took her away and she got a phone call from who she thought was her mom. it was James. he made her ditched us at the air port to go save her mom. but he didn't have her. he was about to kill her, but Edward got to him at just the right moment and saved her. James is the one who hurt Bella, she's not as clumsy as people think... okay maybe she is.

"but anyway, when you left to go to work the day you found out about me and Bella, Jacob had came over, you remember that? i had made him mad and he was about to go to the change, the change into a werewolf. but Bella had calmed him down. then there was something about Sam not being able to go to Billy's so he sent Paul. Paul did what he was supposed to but Jacob didn't go through the change. Bella thought he was dead. well later that day Bella came to my house,"

"is that when you..."

"no, no! um," i scratched my head. "that started last week,"

Charlie kept his eyes on me like a hawk. but i just took another breath and continued. "well, we heard growling outside. it turns out it was Paul as a werewolf and another vampire. the vampire was sent by Victoria, James mate. she wanted revenge. so the messenger girl told us to meet them in three months and seven days, or she'll come here and kill Bella when she least expects it. well, we found out it was Paul after that, and he had Jacobs body, and he wasn't dead. we found that vampire girl saving him. Jacob had imprinted on her and she was saving him. today Bella got a letter from Vegas that was from wants Bella to come early, and that's what we are doing. we are leaving tonight,"

Charlie nodded as he slowly took it all in. she stroked Bella's hair and smiled. "what are you planing on doing to my daughter?"

oh no! that's the one question i don't want to answer! "um, I'm planing on changing her to one of us, sir,"

"you can do that?"

"yeah, with our venom,"

"interesting,"

"yeah, Carlisle has spent his whole life studying it,"

Rosalie's car drove up and almost hit me in the back of my head and i didn't even flinch. i heard Peter get out. "Jasper! get your ass in here, mother fucker!" i chuckled.

"coming mother fucker! just hold your asses!"

i heard Rosalie and Emmett laughing like no tomorrow. they love it when Peter comes... he just doesn't come that often. but them hearing us cuss each other out one after another kills them for some reason...

i turned to charlie. "Charlie, I'd like to have you permission to turn Bella,"

Charlie studied me for a second before looking at Bella again and stroking her hair. he looked up at me and nodded. i never felt happier in my entire life...

_**EDITED!!**_

_**this chapter has been Edited. You may review if you wish.**_


	11. Surprize!

**BPOV **

i was asleep... i knew I was. i was remembering Rosalie's and Emmett's wedding day....

_"Emmett! come on!"_

_"shut up Jasper! go check on Bella!"_

_"she's right next to me!" Jasper turned and smiled sweetly. he grabbed my hand, ang squeezed it softly. "and she's the most beautiful thang I've ever seen,"_

_i blushed and giggled. i was wearing the dress. the red satin dress. i had the white scarf thing around my shoulders i had on the most expensive makeup ever. (yes, it is from Alice's closet) and most of all, i went shopping with Rosalie! it was the best day ever! much better than with Alice! i couldn't say that out loud... i was afraid of a vision from Alice..._

_"i bet you $3000 she doesn't look half as pretty as Rosalie!"_

_i sighed deeply. Jasper had told me about the whole bet thing. and he told me what really happened that night..._

_"I'll take your bet!" i gasped at Jasper. he never bets with Emmett anymore. and how the hell could i look as good as Rosalie! or even half as good!_

_"dude, get ready to hand me a check!"_

_"no, i believe your going to freak when you see Bella," i giggled again._

_"LIESS! ALL LIESS!"_

_"bite me!"_

_"don't say that! you know i will! hell, i bit you last time!"_

_"good point. I'm taking Bella to the church now. you get your own ride!"_

_"what!"_

_Jasper pushed my shoulders lightly to the door. he knew exactly how ruff to be with me. Edward was way to careful._

_After a while of driving, i looked out the window and gasped. "in there?"_

_"yep,"_

_"holly fuck,"_

_Jasper grabbed my hand. "Bella, one day i will marry you. and this place will look like a dump,"_

_"nope, i want to go to Vegas!"_

_"because you want Jacob to be there?"_

_i simply nodded. Jasper knew how much i cared for Jacob. i even told him about the first kiss thing. he was totally cool with it. i saw Rosalie in her beautiful white gown and red veal with red flowers every were. humans just wouldn't understand.... but we do. Jasper went around my side and opened the door for me. i grabbed his hand and smiled at his black suit. it fit him just right, and he looked very handsome._

_as i exited the car Rosalie gasped. "what the fuck!" i was felling self conscious at that point... did i look bad? did i do something wrong? Jasper squeezed my hand. i looked up at him and he surprisingly kissed me. he pulled away slightly and whispered on my lips. "Bella, she's Jealous of you, baby,"_

_i shook my head. "no she's not. she looks beautiful,"_

_his lips were still ghosting mine. "she loves your makeup, your dress, your hair, your shoes, everything, baby,"_

_i bit my bottom lip, whipping away some of the annoying lipstick. "why is she Jealous of me? she's so beautiful,"_

_Rosalie walked up to me. "Bella, you have to were that to your future wedding, you're breath taking. it is so you! how the fuck can Edward like blue on you?"_

_"Rosalie-" I mumbled._

_"it's like your the one getting married," her eyes flicked to Jasper's and then back to mine.... am i missing something?_

_"okay," Jasper said quickly. "you need to meet everyone. is Peter here?"_

_Rosalie sighed. "no, he couldn't make it. he's in Virginia,"_

_"i thought he was in Georgia?"_

_"he had to escape the fuzz,"_

_"right, of course. that's peter for ya. how the hell does Charlotte put up with that crap?"_

_"why do i put up with Emmett's crap?"_

_Emmett came up from behind her, and rapped her arms around her waist. "because you love your Emmey bear?"_

_Rose giggled and smiled. "yes i do Emmett bear," she kissed his cheek._

_"isn't it bad luck to she someone before the wedding?" i asked, everyone laughed. _

_"Bella, we're vampires. how the fuck could it get any worse?" Rosalie asked. i smiled, because she was right. _

_Emmett went to go take his place as i was introduced to every living soul (opps bad phrase) in the church. i met Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, and Irina. Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina. Amun, Kebi, Benjamen, and Tia. Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam. Garret, Randal, and finally Alistar, Charlies and Makenne._

_i found out they were all Carlisle's friends, but the also became good friends with Rosalie and Emmett. i was having an interesting conversation with Garret when Jasper tapped my shoulder. "it's time," he whispered. i nodded and said good by to Garret._

_i was handed white flowers and smiled, "thank you-" i looked up and gasped. "Esme!" i wrapped my arms around her. she felt so warm to me for someone who was so cold._

_"hello my Bella," she said as she rocked me as we hugged. i pulled away. _

_"what are you doing here?"_

_She giggled. "i ran off. i had to she this. and you. Bella you look beautiful,"_

_i smiled wider. "thank you Esme. it means a lot coming from you,"_

_"what? it means nothing when it comes from me?" i turned around and my lips crashed into Jasper's._

_I pulled away reluctantly "no, baby. yours means everything. i just wanted Esme's approval on the dress,"_

_"is that your moms dress Jasp-" Esme looked at Jasper and gasped. "your hair!"_

_Jasper and i chuckled. we had gone through that with mike, Jess, lets just say, a lot of people. people mostly freaked when Jasper drove me to school on his new bike..._

_"it's time! it's time!" Rosalie said as she walked down the stairs. she saw Esme and gasped and freaked. everyone was so happy. Esme went to go sit down as she music started to play. i sighed nervously. i wish she had more then Just me walking before her. the double doors opened and we entered the room. i looked up to see Jasper take a piece of paper from Emmett and i smiled. i felt confidence as soon as i hit Jasper's eyes._

_i walked easier and felt the eyes of multiple boys staring. i wanted to yell 'to bad! i got the best looking boyfriend in the world and your fucked!' but I knew better than to say that in front of a huge group of vampires._

_when Rosalie walked in, i was already in my spot. Emmett sighed in content as his wife walked down the isle towards him._

_i was looking at Jasper during the whole thing. and he was looking at me. we were taking in the whole thing. all the worlds fit so perfectly... no wonder they always say these words at weddings._

_when the usher asked if Rosalie would take Emmett, i almost said 'i do' for Jasper. i felt so embarrassed when i opened my mouth and heard Rosalie say 'i do' then closing my mouth because i realized he was talking to her. _

_when Emmett kissed Rosalie the crowed went wild. people were standing up. Garret was standing on the seat, whooping. Esme was dry sobbing. couples kissed. whistles were heard everywhere. Jasper went around Emmett and Rosalie (who were still kissing) and dipped me to the ground. i felt like i was going to fall. i felt Jasper's lips hit mine and all worries flew out the door. he licked my lips and i aloud entrance. when he pulled me right-side-up, i didn't let go of his mouth (no one could make me! whahahaha!)_

_after a while i couldn't breath. that's when i let go of him to reveal his pure idiotically happy smile. giggled breathlessly and he lead me to the doors. Emmett and Rosalie were Jumping into the carriage when we got there. i waved good bye. (hell, we wont see them in a while) and as the carriage left people looked at the back and garret started chanting "yes! yes! yes!"_

_after a while everyone was chanting it. i was so confused. Jasper chuckled and pointed to the carriage. i saw Emmett and Rosalie waving at us. Rosalie winked at me while Emmett was chanting with everyone. i looked downwards to see the tin cans tied to a poster. the poster said. "will you marry me, Bella? -Jasper" i gasped. i turned to Jasper and looked down to see him on his knees. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the Honor of becoming my wife?"_

_tears shot out of my eyes. i couldn't fell anything, until i felt Jasper rubbing a circle on my palm. i snapped back to reality and nodded. "Yes, Jasper i will marry you," i fell to my knees and rapped my arms around him. i cried softly into his tux _

_as he kissed me repeating. _

_this is the best day of my life...._

_**JPOV**_

Bella was having a good dream. her emotions were the same as the day of Rosalie's and Emmett's wedding. it made me so happy that she was happy.

Peter ran by a hotel to pick up Charlotte. he ran inside real fast and left before paying. same old Peter. Charlotte had Bella in her lap. at least Bella's head. she loved Bella already. Rosalie got $2000 from Peter because of the unexpected haircut she got last Time. she loves Peter, but some times love hurts... love hurts you wallet is more like it.

Peter is now tiring to teach Emmett how to cuss like us. he's not very good. he's not used to saying 'mother fucker' and 'prick sucker' and stuff like that. Peter and i would practically kill with our cussing. we would go around and rip someones head of and yell. 'take that bitch! hoe! bastard! mother fucker! son of a bitch! son of a hoe, prick sucker!' we knew them all, _and_ made up our own. prick sucker is one of my favorites. prick is a dick, thus if your a prick sucker, your a dick sucker.

we walked in and avoided the cops instantly. on the plane Bella started crying. i rubbed her back and her eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry did i wake you?"

she yawned. "see, there is such thing as heaven,"

i chuckled. "Bella, your on a plane to Vegas. i confronted Charlie. he knows the secret and gave me permission to change you,"

Bella gasped. "but wont those Voturi people you talked about kill him!"

i chuckled again. "Bella, no ones gonna fined out. Besides, when will the fucking Volturi go to forks?"

"true true,"

"anyway, I'd like you to meet Peters mate,"

Charlotte popped up from the seat in front of us. Bella Jumped and sighed. "hi I'm Charlotte!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Charlotte, I'm Bella," i let the to girls talk and i went to sit by Peter, who was still teaching Emmett.

"okay, Emmett, say fuck,"

"fuck," Emmett said expressionlessly.

"no! no! no! say it like you mean it!"

"but i do mean it!"

i rolled my eyes. Peter was going at it all wrong. as i passed by Emmett opened his mouth, i stepped on his foot. "FUCK!"

"that's right!" Peter said. i sat by Peter chuckling.

"that's how you teach Emmett how to cuss,"

"hell, that's how you fucking did it to me you prick sucker!"

"You're the prick sucker!" _... he-he prick..._

_damn, i spent to much time around Alice..._

i sighed. "Peter, i have to tell you something," Peter nodded. i went on. "In two months, Victoria, James mate, will want revenge an Bella at the entrance of Vegas. we will have an all out war with her. and what Alice keeps calling to tell me, i believe she is creating a new born army..."

i trailed of for Peters sake. he sat there with his mouth open. when his mouth closed his Jaw clench. "she is creating a new born army to kill Bella,"

"yes, but we are coming early so that Bella can see her old best friend, Jacob. he was going to be a werewolf but he couldn't go through the change and he imprinted on a vampire named Mae and-"

"Mae! i know her!"

Charlotte was next to us is a second. "Mae? what about her?"

"she sent us a message from Victoria,"

"you mean that bitch with red hair that bosses around Laurent?" Peter asked.

"you do know her!"

"yeah. ran into her somewhere in Texas, she was, well, watching new Borns," Peter looked seriously depressed.

Charlotte started talking then. "Mae was created by Laurent, because he wanted someone that would actually like him. not in the mate way but as a friend. when he was hunting he saw her getting rapped. he ate the guys and was about to go to the girl when she hugged him. he was confused because he had drank blood in front of her, but she didn't care. she asked if there was anyway she could repay him and he said that he would change her so that they could be friends, forever. I'm sure he wouldn't just call her a friend. more of a comrade, but when we got there they were picking on Victoria. it was like they had been friends since forever,"

"interesting," i said. "did you see a guy with them? another guy?"

Peter lifted his head. "yeah, he was off in the back. Laurent addressed him, he would answer respectfully. but When Victoria addressed him, he would hiss. Sometimes growl. he wouldn't even listen to reason. when Charlotte and i asked what was up, i smelt something weird with that guy. i asked him his name and he told me,"

"what was his name?" i asked. i was holding my breath.

"Jacob, Jacob Black,"

"that's him!"

"awesome, then i can tell you his power," Peter leaned down and i leaned down with him. Emmett leaned down to and Rose came from nowhere. "his power," Peter stated. "is unlike any I've ever seen. Jasper, your going to freak out, his power is..."

_**EDITED!!**_

_**you may review if you wish.**_


	12. Jacob's Power

_**JPOV**_

"Jasper, his power is he can make vampires feel human. when he uses his power on you, you get your old eyes back, you can get drunk, you can sleep, and your vulnerable. not to mention for women. Rosalie, he can make it to were you can get pregnant. he can spreed it farther and farther away from him every day because he keeps practicing it. dude, it was so fucking unreal," Peter shook his head. "i wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for him using it on me. i forgot i had blue eyes,"

i was silent. nothing anyone could do could make me talk. i wasn't breathing._ he make someone sleep? can he make it so we wont have to drink blood? can he still turn into a werewolf? and us his power at the same time? is Peter lying? can Bella still keep her brown eyes? if this is true, could i get Bella pregnant as a vampire? can you grow old..._

"it was amassing," Charlotte continued. "with Just a look he can turn you back to a human. he can let you keep your strength or he can take it away. same with age and vulnerability. he can send things to you like an Empath," my head shot up. "he can make you feel drunk. he makes you feel horny too, but he was picking on Victoria then. you can drink things, eat things, but you have to use a bathroom like a human. it was weird because it had been such a long time. you don't have to drink blood to survive, and he turned into a werewolf! Peter crapped his pants!"

Peter chuckled. "she is not lying,"

"so, he's an Empath like me? he can make people feel Jealous, and depressed?"

"yeah, all that crap! um, no offense..." Peter held up his arms in surrender.

i shook my head. "none taken,"

"so yeah," Charlotte said. "i found out that there is a bar in Vegas. Mae works there and so does Jacob. they work for Laurent. Laurent doesn't like working with Victoria, he rather would spend the rest of his existence owning that bar, in fact he wants to. the bar is at the perfect spot and they can have bands come to perform. and also people will come up and ask if they can sing on stage. we promised them we would visit soon,"

"that's great! Jacob said he wanted to see Bella! if you go visit and bring us at the same time, it'll be like destiny.... i a way," Emmett looked pleased with himself.

"good point Emmett," i said. "and Bella's going to freak when she hears about this. i can't believe it! that is such an awesome power. and he's an Empath, is he any good?

"not as awesome as you. he can make you feel things, but he can't feel what others feel. he can only guess. if he gets it wrong, no one will notice because of the way they felt at that moment," Peter, I'm so glad i know him. i would be clueless if it weren't for him!

Bella popped up from behind me and rapped her arms around my neck. "did you know we are the only ones on this plane? and does that mean that you own this plane?"

i chuckled. "no, it's Peters. he robbed a bank,"

Bella laughed. but stopped when no one else laughed with her. she gasped. "he really did rob a bank!"

"no duh!" Peter said. "didn't you hear?" Peter made his voice sound like an announcement on the radio. "a man who goes by P. robbed Bank of America last Friday at nine. his partner, known as C. drove the getaway car off the the side of the Fred Hartman bridge, during a police Chase. no money or body's have been found. only a piece of paper taped to the top of the vehicle that said ' P. and C. strikes again! wish J. could have been here to see it!'"

i growled. "thanks a lot, Charlie most likely told other people our names and it would have said who you are! understand? Jasper is J. Peter is P. idiot!"

"you pussy! we're the Vampires of the century! and you don't want to make an input on history! how could you!"

everyone was laughing. i sat there and pouted. Bella kissed me and i felt better. "why did we have to buy a plane ticket?" Rosalie asked.

"so you could pay me back, bitch!"

"you bastard!"

"daughter of a hoe!"

"take that back!"

"hell N.O." Rosalie launched herself at Peter. the plane actually tumbled lightly as Rosalie tried to Rip off all of Peters limbs. Charlotte pulled Rosalie away.

"hey! nobody can do that to him but me!" Charlotte yelled in Rosalie's ear.

"hell yeah!" Peter yelled holding his arms up... when i say that i mean one arm up. the other arm was twitching on the ground by my feet. Peter got confused and he looked where his left arm should have been. he freaked out. "where the hell is my arm!" i laughed as i picked up the arm. i handed it to Peter. Peter looked at his arm in my hands. he had a wicked smile on his face and his arm hit me with the unattached arm.

i gasped. "peter. what the hell!" i dropped his arm.

Peter laughed as he grabbed his arm. he looked at his arm, then his shoulder, and his arm again. "how the fuck do i put myself back together again?"

i rolled my eyes. "i would tell you if you didn't hit me, humpty dumpty,"

"oh sorry, did i get the pussy mad?"

Charlotte jumped in Peters lap. she whispered something so Bella couldn't hear in his ear. "no talking about pussy's unless it's mine,"

Peter smiled evilly. "ma'am yes ma'am,"

"what?" Bella asked.

i chuckled as i pulled her into my arms. i whispered. "I'll tell you later darlin', but we need to put humptey dumptey back together again,"

she giggled. "sir, yes, sir!"

i sighed. "don't do that,"

"why?"

"because,"

"why?"

"i don't like it,"

"why?"

"because it brings back memories,"

"why?"

"because those words were in the memories,"

"why?"

i groaned and rubbed my face. "because Edward was being a prick!"

"what?"

busted...

"um, nothing,"

"no really, what do you mean? what happened?"

"um, it was... nothing,"

"Jasper Hale Cullen Whitlock!"

Peter busted out laughing. "what the fuck is up with all the names!"

i glared at Peter. "Bella, I'll tell you later. besides, i still need to kill Peter for before..."

"OH SHIT!" Peter ran to the bathroom and i followed.

**BPOV**

i giggled as Peter started to run to the bathroom. with Jasper's new speed, Peter had no chance. i sat where Jasper sat and closed my eyes. the seat was surprisingly warm. i mean Jasper was Just siting here, and it's not cold at all. i took a deep breath and smelt Jasper on the spot. i didn't hear the conversation from before. i had gotten a text from Jacob...

_JacobBlackRocksUrSocs!!!: Bella, Mae knows ur coming. she can't wait. u need to meet us at the 'Rock and A Hard Place Bar' it's a weird name but people seems 2 like it. Bella I'm so glad this is my power. 2 think i thought i would lose part of u forever... when i found my power i realized I'm not gonna lose u at all. u can text back if u want, but I'm not supposed to be texting on the job. miss u Bella. and yes, my caller I.D. say Jacob Black Rocks Ur Socs!!!. Mae made it..._

_i texted back._

_BellaSwanHaleCullenWhitlock: mines no better Jake. i miss u 2. can't wait 2 c u. and Rock and A Hard Place reminds me of the Simpson's. spider pig! spider pig! does whatever a spider pig does! lol! P.S. We are on our way now. i have Peter and Charlotte with me, they are Jasper's friends. Jasper and Peter Stole a car and gave out fake tickets. my dad caught them and we had to protend to run off the side of a bridge. and well... you get the point. Em and Rose are coming 2. Jake, can u still turn into a wolf?_

_JacobBlackRocksUrSocs!!!: lol Hale Cullen Whitlock... yes i can turn into a wolf. lol SPIDER PIG!!! ur on ur way now? awesome! and Peter and Charlotte... i fucking know them! i saw them in Texas! i got to show them my power... don't let them tell u! i want it 2 be a surprise! and it figures Jasper's not bad till he gets with Peter. and ur dad thinks ur dead?..._

_BellaSwanHaleCullenWhitlock: no, Jasper said when everyone left he told my dad the big secret. and asked him permission to change me. he said the Voltori won't find out because who the hell goes to forks? and he said he would keep his mouth closed._

_JacobBlackRocksUrSocs!!!: the Volturi? who r they?_

_BellaSwanHaleCullenWhitlock: the like, kings of vampires. no one told u?_

_JacobBlackRocksUrSocs!!!: never heard of them. Bella gtg. I'll ask Laurent later._

_BellaSwanHaleCullenWhitlock: Laurent!?!_

_... no text back..._

I'm still wondering how he knows Laurent, but then again, Laurent had been with Victoria and James. it only made since.

my phone started to ring. i picked it up and looked at the number. i didn't know this number. Rosalie was behind me. she looked at the number. "answer it Bella,"

i opened the phone and said "hello?"

"hey Bella, It's Irena,"

"oh, hi Irena. whats up?"

"I'm in Vegas with Laurent! that's what! he asked me to come visit him. i was so happy to get his call! and, i Just caught Jacob Texting on the Job,"

"it's not my fault!" i heard Jacobs voice.

i held my breath as Irena yelled to him. "it is to! you texted her first!"

"...Meany..."

i giggled. "same old Jakey,"

"BELLA!!!" there was fumbling and cussing on the other end of the line. then i heard Irena tell Jacob to Get off of her and stop sitting on her. "Bella! it's me! Jacob!"

"Jacob!" i yelled. everyone was next to me then. i saw Peter's hair was wet, and i don't think it was water from the sink....

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella! i missed you so much! tell me your almost here! please!"

i looked up at Jasper who nodded. i smiled. "we're almost there, Jakey,"

"great!"

"Jacob? why the fuck are you sitting on Irena? are you cheating on me?"

i heard Jacobs hand cover the phone. "I'm talking to Bella!"

i heard glass breaking. then more commotion over the phone."Bella! this is Mae! i can't wait to finally meet you! i heard so much about you! i could wright your whole biography if i wanted to!"

i giggled. "this coming from the one who said to meet Victoria in Vegas or else,"

"Laurent asked me to do that. he didn't feel like being ripped to shreds," she laughed. "I'm a much more faster runner person than he is. and nether me, Irena, Laurent, or Jacob, are going to fight with Icky Vicky,"

"that's great! i wasn't looking forward to having to Rip Jacobs head off,"

"oh ha-ha," Jacob said unenthusiastically

"Jacob! Mae! get off of Irena!"

"o.m.g. bye Bella, looks like you wont have to be the one to Rip off Jacobs head after all,"

they hung up.

i couldn't stop giggling all night. Jasper had me in his lap. he kept rubbing circles in my back. he whispered. "want to know Jacobs power?"

"no, i want it to be a surprise," i sighed. "Jasper, it's later,"

"hm?"

"Edward was being a prick?"

"Bella,"

"i want to know!"

"Bella, you need sleep, I'll tell you, just not tonight,"

i pouted, but Jasper sent sleepiness to me and i was out...

_i dreamt of one thing. it was a sparrow, it was calling my name. 'Bella, Bella,' it sang._

_i followed the bird. and it started circling a house. i climbed to the top of a tree and watched the bird. the bird started flying lower and lower. but then, it was caught. i gasped as i saw that a boy caught it with his bare hands. he brought the bird to his mouth but froze. he looked at the bird. it was struggling to break free.'help, help' it called now. somehow, i jumped onto the house and grabbed the boys arm. he didn't flinch at all. it was like he didn't see me, hear me, feel me.._

_feel me... that's when i recognized Jasper. it was Jasper. he was about to eat the bird that brought me to him. i couldn't let him._

_i brought my lips to his, and this time he reacted. he opened his mouth to let me in. my tongue danced with his and i gasped when he bite my tongue. i slowly pulled back and his eyes where closed. he opened his eyes. i rapped my hands around his hands and whispered. "let him go Jazz,"_

_he didn't move, he looked like he was thinking hard. i heard a voice behind him. "Jasper, your going to give it up?"_

_Jasper sighed. "yes Edward. I'm giving up sneaking human snacks,"_

_"then why are you going to eat that bird?"_

_"i don't want Alice to know,"_

_"exactly, and when you do that, you will be lead to do it again, because you covered it up this time. your not going to leave me to do this alone Jasper. we work together. we sneak humans together. that's how it will always be,"_

_"Edward, leave, now,"_

_"sir, yes, sir," Jasper growled as Edward left him on the roof._

_i stood Behind Jasper and rapped my arms around him. i slid my hand over his again and whispered. "let the bird go,"_

_it struck Jasper hard. he looked down at his hands. he lifted his hands up to the sky and let the bird go. i remember the last thing he said so clearly..._

_"you're free,"_

_**EDITED!!**_

_**you may review if you wish.**_


	13. First Hour

the plane landed with a small bump. Bella was asleep in my arms. she was so beautiful when she was asleep. i didn't want to wake her up...

"BELLA! GET UP!" i hit Peter in the back of his head. he tried to hit me back but i grabbed his newly attached arm and twisted it. "OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!

Charlotte hit me in the back on my head. "only i can do that to him," i let go of him automatically_. i don't even want to know what the fuck they were doing..._

Bella whispered. "let the bird go Jasper," very calm and collected. unlike when she talks in her sleep she always says something random but what she said now... reminded me of that night with Edward.

_i had felt a presence there, on that roof. i knew Edward would pop up behind me, but it was something else, i thought it was the bird, but a strong feeling of love overcame me. i remember opening my mouth like i was kissing, it felt right. i remember hearing something in the back of my head telling me to let the bird go... it was weird._

Bella's eyes opened slowly. she lifted her head to see me looking into her eyes. i smiled warmly, "hello, Darlin'"

**BPOV**

the dream... it was real. i can feel it in Jasper's gaze. in the dream Edward said, 'sir, yes, sir' and Jasper got mad... was it then that he hated that or did it happen before? i think Jasper told me something about what really happened that night... he had told Edward it was over, but never what was over. he didn't tell me that part. so, he used to sneak humans... i wonder if Alice knew?

Wait, of course she didn't. Or at least at that time. It said so in the dream.

"we are here folks!" Peter announced. i turned to him. "we are in Las Vegas!"

"VIVA, Las Vegas!" Emmett yelled on the top of his lungs.

"is that Even how you say it?" i asked. he just shrugged. i giggled, _hell if he __knew. i love that big lump._

"okay, they said that the Rock and a Hard Place Bar was almost in the middle of Vegas. so if we take that road..." Charlotte gave directions as i went to the bathroom. i needed to wash my hair and brush my teeth... stupid human habits. as a vampire you wont get bed head...

i put on the same outfit the day Jacob was... well he was a lot that day. he was changing, bipolar, dead, paralyzed for life, and going through the other change. the change of a vampire. wow, that's a lot of things that Jacob was in one day! that was a very long day.

as i exited the bathroom i gasped. Jasper was incredibly sexy.

Cowboy boots, cowboy hat, wrangler jeans, fucking nice black shirt with a long horn symbol on the pocket. everything was black... i was never more attracted to him then i was at that moment...

**JPOV**

i felt a large amount of lust coming from Bella. she was looking at me with a very longing look. god, kill me now! she was wearing that outfit! that outfit from the day Jaocb, um, yeah. the mini skirt did enough for me. but everything else with it killed me. she was so beautiful. i couldn't help but stare. Rosalie waved her hand in the middle of our faces. "Earth to the love birds!"

i shook my head. "what?"

"do i have to repeat the directions again?" Charlotte asked, annoyed.

Peter rolled his eyes. "oh come on! you said it so many times, i know it by heart. in fact, i could right a song! you take a left over here, take a right over there, appear in the middle and shake it everywhere!"

"Peter you are fucked up. the hokey poky?" i said.

"that's what it's called!" Peter snapped his fingers as he realized it.

"wow," Emmett said. "even i know that. you close you left eye and... no that's not right..."

"kill me now! just kill me! rip me to shreds burn me and hide the remains for Emmett!"

"Rosy!" Emmett cried as Rosalie stomped away. "i know the hokey poky! i was kidding! um, how about 'you stick it in there, then you pull it out here,'"

Peter grinned. "i like the sound of that!" he wagged his eye brows at Charlotte who started to feel embarrassed. i chuckled as i locked arms with Bella and kissed her head.

she smiled. "wedding today,"

i smiled back. "i know. you wanna have it in the drive through?"

"yeah! i heard you can get a shirt that say 'i got married at the worlds only drive through chapel!'"

i chuckled more as we exited the private jet.

the lights of the city were bright as daytime. i was surprised i wasn't sparkling. Emmett and Rosalie were kissing, the way they were positioned under the lights was so amazing. i grabbed a disposable camera and took a picture. Bella smiled up at me. "lets take a picture of us like that!"

i chuckled. "i thought you would never ask," i gave the camera to Charlotte. Bella and i took the spot Rose and Em had and rapped our arms around each other. i pressed my lips to hers softly, enjoying every minute of it. Bella moaned lightly as i heard Charlotte take the picture. i pulled away and grabbed Bella's chin. "we need to make copies of that one,"

she giggled. "yeah and send it to Esme as a postcard,"

Peter chuckled. "nice, i want one! i can put it in my wallet!"

"shut up! if you do, you will leave your wallet at the scene of one of your crimes and people will think its me!"

Peter cracked up. "that's the point! fucker!"

i was about to cuss him out again but i decided not to. i picked up Bella and spun her for the hell of it. hell, we were in Vegas! I'll let it pass...

for now.

Charlotte lead us down the twisting roads, well, not twisting. it was confusing. Bella was dizzy at that point. i said fuck it and called over one of the stupid carriages. why do the have horse pulled carriages in Vegas? or is this the only one? well, hes making a fuck load of money that's for sure!

as the carriage stopped, i realized why it was called Rock and A Hard Place. one side of the building was made of concrete, and it was painted with cowboys in a desert. the other side was still a building but was cut off. there was a huge bolder, or something that it was build onto. well, i don't really know how to explain it. lets say it was built next to a rock, and they ran out of room so they built it on the rock... why is there a rock there anyway?

"awesome," Bella mumbled. i chuckled.

"yeah, it is awesome, but before you can drink, you have to get married to me first,"

she turned to me. "what? we're not going in yet?"

i shook my head. "no baby, you just can't drink... yet. What do you think those papers were for? your not getting drunk till after we get married. i want Jacob to be there so, yeah we have to go in,"

"yay!" Emmett and Peter laughed with me at Bella's choice of words. well ,word.

as we walked up to the building, someone walked out yelling. "i quit! no way am i singing that song!" i was confused, so i asked what was the problem. "well," the guy said. "they want me to sing country, and i can't sing worth a crap to country. besides, i am not singing, 'save a horse ride a cowboy'," he walked away.

Peter was freaking out. "S-s-s-save a horse ride a cowboy! that's my song, man!"

"hell, yeah!" i yelled. "we can sing that shit!"

"good," said a voice from the open door. we turned to see Laurent standing in the doorway. he had his arms crossed and was leaning on the side of the door."you will sing it then,"

"LAURENT!" Peter and Charlotte yelled at the same time. they were very existed.

he rose an eyebrow. "whoa, you made it. i didn't think you would get here without Vicky seeing you,"

Peter laughed. "we took my private Jet,"

both of his eyebrows shoot up. "you have a private Jet?"

"hell yeah! i robbed the Bank of America, mother fucker!"

Laurent chuckled. he stood up strait. "ill start the music for you. Mae and Jacob will be thrilled to see you," he turned and went inside.

i turned back to everyone. "okay, save a horse ride a cowboy, Peter, we are using the money you cheated us out of. you by the bar a double round. I'll pass out _your _hundred dollar bills and the girls gotta dance,"

Rosalie and Charlotte cheered and gave high fives, but Bella turned whiter than me. "i-i cant dance,"

i chuckled. "you don't have too, baby. all you gotta do is stand there and make other girls jealous that your mine,"

her emotions piked up. "okay, i can do that, babe," i kissed her forehead. "good, but don't show off to much, i don't know how many mother fucker i can pull off you. there has to be a lot of horny guys out tonight, and i don't want any to have to disappear... or do i?"

she giggled. "all the guys will look at Rosalie and Charlotte. no one will look at me,"

"what the fuck are you talking about? i had to stop myself from punching the pilot of that plane, because when he looked at you his hormones shot up!"

"really?"

"yeah, the sick part was you where asleep at that point,"

"ew, pervert," i chuckled.

i turned towards Peter, he wasn't very happy. "whats wrong fucker?" i asked.

"okay well one, we have to use my money. two, i don't want guys looking at Charlotte. three, my pilot was getting horny for my best friends girlfriend! he is so fired!"

i was about to answer to that little comment when Emmett said. "so, can i sing to?"

"you can sing?" Bella asked.

"i can sing backup! i sing backup for almost everything that Jasper wrights!"

Bella turned to me. "you wright your own songs?" i shrugged as Laurent poked his head out the door and said. "ready when you are,"

Peter hit Emmett's back. "you can sing, but Jasper and i are the cowboys, we are the most freaking awesome cowboys this world has every seen, mother fucker!" Emmett cracked up.

"well, lets get started," Charlotte said.

we all nodded as Peter, Emmett and i started the song with the little dum-dum-dum, part, and walked in.

Peter automatically slapped a hundred on the counter, causing the waitress to look up. her eyes got wide as she said. "Peter?" i threw hundreds to the middle of the joint and people dove for the money. we all laughed before we started singing.

"_Well i walk into the room, passing out hundred dollar bills and i kills and it thrills, like the horns on my sliver rodo grill,_

"_and i buy the bar a double round of crown_," everybody in the bar cheered. "_and everybody gettin' down ,and this town, ain't never gonna be the same._

"_cause i saddle up my horse and ride into the city. i make a lot of noise cause the girls, they are so pretty_," i came up from behind Bella and rapped my arms around her. she knew exactly what i wanted her to do. she rapped her arms around my neck and swung her hips and she slide down my body. it was so hot, and sexy.

"_riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy. and the girls say_..."

Bella, Charlotte and Rosalie yelled. "_save a horse, ride a cowboy_!"

_"everybody says_," everyone yelled. "_save a horse ride a cowboy!"_

"_well i don't give a damn , about nothing, I'm singin' and bling-blingin' while the girls are drinkin', long necks down_!" gosh i can't wait till Bella drinks!

"_and i wouldn't trade old Le' Roy or my Chevalier for your escalate or your freak brigade. I'm the only John Wayne left in this town!_

"_when i saddle up my horse and i ride into the city. i make a lot of noise, cause the girls they are so pretty. ridin' up and down Broadway on my old stud Le' Roy and the girls say," "save a horse ride a cowboy!"_

"_everybody says," "save a horse ride a cowboy_!"

i was surprised to see Jacob run out of the managers office in shook. i guess he remembered our voices. when he saw us, he had the biggest smile ever. he was grinning ear to ear. he turned to Mae, who was still handing out the crown. he was begging for something. i saw it in the look on his face. she rolled her eyes and handed him a drink. he shoot it down and closed his eyes. and the strangest thing happened. i felt dizzy. like i was about to fall to the ground. i was glad it was Peters turn to sing next. i couldn't do it. Bella was to busy making girls jealous to notice that my dancing was a little off. Jacob noticed it though and laughed, very loud. Bella's eyes caught with his and she jumped of the table we were on and into his arms. when the hugging was over i felt better. Jacob was off his train of thought Just in time fro peter to sing

"_I'm a Thoroughbred, that's what she said in the back of my truck bed. as i was gettin' buzzed on suds out on some back country roads we were flying high, fine as wine having ourselves a big and rich time. and i was going just about as far as she'd let me go_." Bella was in my arms again as i sang with Peter.

"_but her evaluation of my cowboy reputation had me begging for salvation all night long. so i took her out_," i couldn't sing the next part. Bella's lips crashed into mine and girls screams were heard all across the room. when i pulled away i was panting, and i had to remember where we were.

"_and sang her every willy nelson song i could think of_," i cried this part out the loudest and pulled Bella closer to me. "_AND WE MADE LOVE_!" more girls screamed while Bella almost fainted.

"_and i saddled up my horse as i ride into the city, we make a lot of noise cause the girls they are so pretty. ridin' up and down Broadway, on my old stud Le' Roy, and all the girls say_," "_save a horse ride a cowboy_!"

_"everybody say," "save a horse ride a cowboy_!"

"_what, what_?" "save a horse ride a cowboy!"

"_Everybody says_!"

_"Save a horse, ride a cowboy_!"

the whole bar was cheering and people started pouring in. most of the girls started crying when Rosalie kissed Emmett. even more when Charlotte kissed Peter. i kissed Bella and some guys started crying along with some girls. it made me think. _are there some gay guys in here? no, they are all crying for my beautiful Bella._

Laurent clapped his hands. "i should give you all a job! look how many people came in while you were singing!' the place was packed with a colorful variety of People. what scared my was guys wearing speedos... it was unpleasant.

Mae walked up to Bella and hugged her. "I'm sorry if i made a bad first impression on you last time! i think we are going to be best friends!"

"that spot's already taken!" Rosalie said stepping between Bella and Mae. she held out her hand. "Rosalie Hale,"

Mae smiled. "Mae Black," and they shook hands...

**BPOV**

"did you just say Black?" i asked, i was confused. they were married? why didn't they tell me!

Mae giggled. "don't worry. we are not married yet, but we hoped soon. Jacob wanted to wait for you. besides. i don't have a maid of honor, and i don't want Vicky to be it," her face showed her disgust.

"What is all the commotion?" said a voice walking into the bar. i turned to see Irena. Irena saw me and smiled. "oh, hello Bella!"

"hey Irena!" i said as i hugged her. "how have you been?"

"busy, Laurent has no idea what he's doing here and-"

"i know exactly what I'm doing! I'm running a business!"

"yes, but you need to remember to buy the drinks!"

"it's called, 'we can make our own out back'!"

"no you cant! mixing different bears together will get you in Jail!"

"what do i care!"

Irena had no answer to that. hell, they are vampires. they get in Jail, well, nothing really bad happened... I think.

Jacob came up from behind me and hugged me again. "i missed you so much, Bella!"

i giggled. "i missed you too! i thought you were dead! I'm so glad you imprinted!" he set me down and turned me around. he was smiling like an idiot.

"want to know my power," he whispered. i nodded. he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the managers office. he pulled me to what i thought was a closet, but when he opened it, it was outside. there was a huge open area behind this place. it was completely hidden by tall buildings in a square. it had a pond in the middle and trees and a garden. i saw a deer run back into the trees when we opened the door. it had a tiny waterfall in the middle of the pond where rocks were stacked. it was a little spring. Jacob pulled me to a bench by the pond. when we sat down he just smiled at me. then he unexpectedly pulled something and the back on the bench fell. i gasped when it happened. but when i was looking up at the sky, i wasn't even thinking about trying to be mad at Jacob for doing it.

it didn't make since. we were in the middle of Vegas, but i could see the stars. i could name the little dipper and the big dipper on the spot. the were bright and full the sky. Jacob laid next to me as i soaked it all in. i just couldn't believe it. Jacob started talking again. "so, how do you like it?"

i shook my head. "what?"

he chuckled. "my little training area," i sat up. "training area?"

He nodded. "yeah. when i turn into a wolf i can't be just anywhere. Laurent bought this spot because of that. this is my training area," he sighed. "lay back down Bella," i did as told and laid next to him. i didn't know what he was going to do. he turned to me, his eyes were scared. he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. he felt the way he did when he was alive. he was the same temperature. dose that mean being both a werewolf and vampire you are evened out? "Bella, "he whispered. "you, will you ever be afraid of me? will you treat me the same as before? even if i have become, something that has never been? a whole new breed? will, you be afraid of me?"

i gasped. "Jacob, no matter what you are, you will always be my Jacob. my best friend... don't tell Rosalie i said that,"

he chuckled. "okay i wont," he took a deep breath, whether he needed it or not, i may never know. "Bella, I'm a type of empath. but, kind of, more serious than just emotions. i can make a vampire... human," i held my breath and he stopped talking. "whats wrong?" he asked, frantically.

"like permanently?" i asked. he sighed in relief.

"no. well, yes i can, but i can change them back as well. i can send people and vampires emotions though i can't read them. a little while ago i made jasper fell drunk. but i can only do that if i had something to drink. it's like I'm sending the buzz that i get to someone else,"

"wow, Jacob, turning Vampires into humans. Edward would love that power. but can you turn humans into vampires?"

"duh, every vampire can,"

"no i mean without biting them,"

"oh," he said. "i never tried that. i never wanted to be used by Vicky. oh, by the way. if she sees you here, she will kill you,"

i felt a knot form in my stomach. my face scrunched up. but i felt a wave of calmness overtake me. i smiled up to Jacob. "is she here?" it felt so weird to say that while smiling.

he shook his head. "no, shes not. she's gone to Texas again to get more information about the whole new born thing,"

the knot came back but more calmness overpowered it. i sighed and cuddled up to Jacob more. Jacob sighed and hugged me tight. "Bella don't tell me your sleepy?"

i sighed. "Jacob, my weddings today, your invited. let me take a nap, okay?" sleepiness overtook me. but before my eyes closed, i heard Jacob whisper. "Bella, i have to tell you something,"

"hm," i said sleepily. Unsure whether or not I would actually hear him.

Jacob gulped. "Mae's pregnant,"

i fell to the land of dreams...

_**EDITED**_

_**You may review if you wish.**_


	14. Second Hour

_**BPOV**_

_i screamed. it was the only thing i could do. i mean, how could i get this little nudger out? _

_i fell. fell into a world of pain. is this the end?_

_the pain was taken away, but i felt empty.. _

_i held it. in my arms. it was amazing. beautiful... _

_it plays with the other one. it loved the other one. it didn't want to admit it. it had a crush. how sweet. _

_but the sweet was jerked away. the hands of paper steel will steal them away. and never give the sweet little nudger back... _

_but in the hands of a bird, one single bird. one single feather. one single decision. can you save it... _

_it. that is not a very good name, is it? it should have a better name. it's name should show its fiery attitude. it's behavior. it's breathtaking blond hair. it will have a better name, when i meet it. _

_but first, i must take it's fate away from the paper handed ones. no, i should take it's crush, too. must take them back. must have my it, and my it's lover, future lover. my little its. _

_my it. my child. my daughter._

i jerked up from my dream. i had no idea what it meant. and i didn't really dream of anything. i was just saying things. like i was talking to myself. a little nudger... what does that mean. and paper handed ones. hands of paper steel? hands of paper steel... like a vampire? kind of? vampires are like steel. but paper steel... like thin maybe? no that couldn't be it. it... like a person. a child.. my daughter.. my daughter? wait, i have a daughter? i _will_ have a daughter? what?

Jacob's hand fell on my shoulder and i turned to him. he smiled at me. "bad dream?"

"um, i was just talking. i said somethings, but i don't understand them. help me?"

he nodded. i decided to start with the beginning. "okay so first i said. 'i screamed. it was the only thing i could do'"

"in some situations, you can't think. you can only do one thing. you just screamed,"

i nodded. "okay, but next i said. 'i mean, how could i get this little nudger out?'"

"little nudger sounds like a word you would make up, thus i have no idea," Jacob chuckled lightly. But the chuckle didn't sound happy.

"okay, well, then i said 'i fell. fell into a world of pain. is this the end?',"

Jacob frowned. "a world of pain. like going through a change. turning into something, that your not at first. i went through two changes, both were worlds of pain,"

i gulped at that. "okay, so i turn into a vampire, most likely," Jacob nodded. "okay, that's not the end. 'the pain was taken away, but i felt empty... i held it. in my arms. it was amazing. beautiful...',"

"when the pain was taken away, it was such a relief, but i did fell kind of empty. i got so used to having the pain burn the inside of me. but the most part of being empty was that i was no longer human. my heart stopped beating and my lungs were useless. holding something in your arms... that was beautiful. i don't know that. like a child?"

i gulped, and just said everything else to him. "'it plays with the other one. it loved the other one, it didn't want to admit it. it had a crush. how sweet. but the sweet was jerked away. the hands of paper steel will steal them away. and never give the sweet Little nudger back... but in the hands of a bird, one single bird. one single feather. one single decision. can you save it...it is not a very good name, is it? it should have a better name. it's name should show its fiery attitude. it's behavior. it's breathtaking blond hair. it will have a better name, when i meet it. but first, i must take it away from the paper handed ones. no, i should take it's crush, too. must take them back. must have my it, and my it's lover, future lover. my little its. my it. my child. my daughter.',"

Jacobs mouth was wide open. he shook his head, "Bella, did you hear what i said before you fell asleep?"

i twiddled with my fingers. "um, no,"

Jacob looked up into my eyes. "Mae's pregnant, Bella. i was using my power and i didn't even know it. she's pregnant and she will have a child by the end of the month. Bella, your dream could be about Mae's child... and yours,"

_**JPOV**_

i was making reservations at the drive through chapel. okay, i didn't have to but i wanted to. i made sure that they had the perfect flowers and the Elvis guy wasn't drunk... okay, yeah, I've been here before. it was with Emmett and Rosalie. and... lets just say it wasn't pretty.

i wonder when i should change Bella? i mean, should i do it right after the wedding or should i let her get drunk first? yeah, lets let her get drunk first. plus, she's going to be horny as fuck. and we have to have our wedding night, right?

hell, yeah. Bella and i are going to make love for the first time. Bella wanted me in forks can't wait till she's married to me. then when she gets drunk... fuck ya!

i reentered the bar and Emmett was on stage with Rosalie. both of them were singing girlfriend. i wanted to crawl under the rock part of the building outside.

"hey, hey, you, you! i don't like you're girlfriend!" Emmett sang on the top of his lungs.

"Emmett!" i yelled, not to loud but still. he turned to me as Rosalie happily sang her part. "this is why you sing backup!" Emmett stuck his tongue out at me and sang with Rosalie. the screaming in this room was going to kill my vampire ears.

Laurent was laughing, he was sitting at the bar counter with Mae sitting behind him, smiling like an idiot. i went to the counter and said fuck it. "pour me some vodka, will you Mae?"

Mae nodded while laughing. "wait till Jacob comes back and you could taste it,"

i smiled at the golden eyed girl. "you took in Carlisle's way of life," I said pointing to her eyes with my pinky before I took a drink.

Mae nodded. "Jacob can't drink human blood. he tried and said he was sick afterward. he was throwing up for days. since he wasn't drinking blood, he was becoming weaker. one day in training in wolf form, he just attacked a bird that was in the back. he drank the blood and felt so much more better," Mae smiled, causing he golden eyes to sparkle. "he unturned from being a wolf and attacked a deer. he drank that blood and it didn't make him sick. we figured that he was meant to drink Animal blood. i started drink animal blood with him and it felt right to me,"

i nodded. "when you start your life out, you think your a monster. but when you realize that you don't have to eat humans, the monster part goes away,"

Mae shook her head. "i never thought of myself or any vampire as a monster. Laurent is not a monster, he saved my life," she reached over and took his hand. "and he still saves my life. every day i thank him for it. because here i am, living a dream come true. never dying, living with my best friend and future husband. not to mention my best friend future wife!"

i turned to Laurent who glared daggers at Mae. "your not supposed to say anything, Mae. what if Irena heard you? then i couldn't ask her!"

"congrats man," i said with a smirk. "shes crazy for you,"

he sighed. "i am one lucky man,"

i turned to the managers office. Bella still hasn't come out of there with Jacob. i wonder what they are doing?

speak of the devil...

Bella burst through the door and ran strait to my arms. she held me tight and i held her back. she whispered. "pregnant," and i figured the worst.

"Bella?" i asked, hell i was scared for my life! what were they doing in there!

Bella lifted her head up to Mae. Mae's eyes flashed with understanding. "it's okay Bella. I'm quite happy about it," What?

Bella was shaking. "it's not that," she whispered. Mae was confused. "it's just," a tear fell from Bella's face.

"Bella? what happened?" i was pissed know. i wanted to know what the hell happened!

Bella looked up at me for the first time, all i felt was love. it made me fell better, but not completely. she ask. "are there vampires with hands of Paper steel?"

i froze. Laurent stood strait up. Mae was more confused. Emmett and Rosalie where next to us in a second. Bella got confused then. i had to tell her. "the Volturi. their skin looks like paper. in the old days, they didn't have a name. they were called the paper handed ones,"

Bella's head quickly shot over to Mae. "they will take it!"

"w-what?" Mae was so confused. she sounded like she was going to faint.

Bella jumped over the counter, she almost hit the glass bottles but Mae caught her. Bella was flipping out. "the Volturi is going to take it away!"

"who are the Voltuir?" Mae asked fraticly. she was confused and worried, but about what?

"the vampire kings or something like that. they make the laws for vampires and if you don't fallow the laws then they will fix them themselves!"

"i didn't break a law! did i?" she asked herself. she was panting.

Jacob was in the room now. he ran to Mae and rapped his arms around her. he made he sit on the floor with him as she cried... WHAT! she was crying! holly fuck!

"what did you do, Mae," Laurent asked. he sounded worried and commanding at the same time.

Mae cried out, "I'm pregnant!" she fainted and the whole bar went silent...


	15. The Plan

**BPOV**

i jumped into Jasper's arms and cried. "Jasper, how is a vampire having a child against a law?" i whispered as Jacob picked up Mae and bought her to the office. Jasper picked me up and carried me there too. i guess i looked like a mess. i heard Irena saying that there was nothing to see and and it was none of there bees wax... he-he.

Jasper sat me down in a chair, and sat on his knees in font of me. "sweety," he said as he stroked my hair. he sighed. "immortal children,"

"what?" i asked. Jacob looked very confused.

"immortal children, that's why it's against the vampire laws. immortal children are very powerful, they can destroy a city when they are having a tantrum. they are dangerous creatures to the world. To both the vampire and human worlds. they are to be destroyed when made,"

"wow," i mumbled. "no wonder i never heard of a vampire child,"

"can you please tell me who the Volturi are?" Jacob asked. Jasper turned to him and talked about it. i sat in the chair, hugging my legs. Jasper would stroke my hair and kiss my cheek or head, now and then. but something didn't make since to me.

_why do i dream about this? why did i dream about... what i dreamed about. why in my dream did i have a child? i called it mine... wait, did i call it mine. i said it was my it. my daughter... _

_"_Jacob, it's going to be a boy," Jacob and Jasper turned to me in total shock. i dug my head into my knees. "your going to have a boy, and I'm going to have a girl,"

"but Bella," Jasper said. "your not pregnant..."

the room was silent. i didn't tell him my dream, but i kind of forgot it, now. i just knew a few things about what i said. just a few things...

Laurent spoke for the first time, i had forgotten he even came in here. "are you planning to be intimate?"

i couldn't help but giggle. "that's a little personal, Laurent, "

Jasper chuckled. "but ya," i glared at him. he smiled innocently at me. "what?" he smirked. "Bella, i plan to do it,"

my cheeks flushed as Laurent went on. "then you might want to be prepared. if what Bella says is true,"

"when you say, true-"

"if they find out about the child, they will kill you. More than one immortal children in an area will cause an uproar,"

Jasper and i nodded. i really didn't want him to use a condom.. stupid rubber fuckers. fuck I'll have to take birth fucking control.

Jasper smiled at me. "you're annoyed?" he was still smiling, it was smug. he liked that he could read me.

_crap, he can read my emotions like a book! and he loves his civil war books. this must be a war..._

_i have to fight back... but how..._

_ooooooohhhhhhhh! i have an idea! but it will have to wait. one day i will make it to were we have a whole day were we do nothing but annoy Jazzy!_

"Jasper dearest," i said as i put my hand on his shoulder. he must have felt plenty of mischief coming off me because he frowned. "i have something planed for our little vacation here in Vegas,"

Jasper had a horrible look on his face. he was devastated. "what did i do!"

i giggled evilly. "you cheated. you used your powers. this is war, Jasper. you should be used to it,"

he smirked. "okay, whatever your little scene is, I'll take whatever you throw at me,"

"we'll see about that," Mae started to squirm as Jacob let go of her. he rubbed her back as he whispered. "time to wake up, sleepy, baby,"

Mae opened her eyes like she was never asleep. she didn't even fuss about wanting to sleep. she didn't say 'five more minutes baby!' like i do when Jasper wakes me up.

Mae sat up and didn't even yawn. she looked over at Jacob with sorrow i her eyes. it made me want to cry. Jacob kissed her cheek and whispered. "what the Volturi don't know can't hurt us,"

Jasper nodded. but Laurent was looking down. he didn't even look like he was hearing the conversation. which led me to the question that i wish i didn't ask. "what if the Volturi find out after you give birth?"

Jasper looked at me, seemingly emotionless. but i knew Jasper. he was trying to tell me that it would be the worst thing in the world, without telling Mae. but Mae looked at Laurent for the answer. Laurent sighed heavily. he didn't want to be the one to tell his best friend, that i knew. but he had to. he cared about her that much. "if the Volturi fined out that you have a immortal child, they will kill you and the child. they will do it quickly and without mercy," Mae looked at him with shook in her eyes. her face was covered in tears, it reminded me of the time i thought Jacob died...

then the tears fell for me. Jasper didn't think twice as he rapped his arms around me, begging me not to cry. i felt Jacob sending something fuzzy out, that's when i saw that jasper was crying...

he was crying for the first time. the first time i ever saw him cry, and he's a vampire. it has been over 150 years since he could even try crying. he must have a lot to get out.

he cried as he held me. i dug my face into his chest, sobbing like a two year old. Jasper was still begging me not to cry, as he cried about it himself. Jacob was holding his own, not crying one tear. but you could see it in his face. in his eyes. he was holding back tears that would fill a thousand rains. even more.

i whipped my eyes. there was a thought in the back of my head that bugged me, it bugged the living shit out of me, but maybe, just maybe, it would work...

"give him to me," i whispered so lightly nobody heard me. i had to say it louder. "give your child to me, Mae,"

the crying stopped. Me looked at me with tearful, confused eyes. Jasper whipped his eyes in shook. he must not have known he was crying. "give the baby to me when he's born. Jacob will make him human, and he could pass off as my child if i say he looked like his father,"

"but Bella," Jasper said, as he held my face lightly in his palm. "if the Volturi see you with us, sees you married to me, they will know that you know about us. they will kill you, and him. and, your going to be a vampire soon so.." he trailed off...

because he realized where i was going with this.

"we can't get married Jasper. and you can't turn me into a vampire. this is the only way this could work and-"

i didn't get to finish. Jasper was already out the door...

**APOV**

"damn it! she chose that way!" i said in frustration as my vision ended.

Edward chuckled from the other side of the room. "i learned a lot of things by agreeing to do this with you, and the most surprising one is, your not as sweet and innocent as everyone thought you were,"

"hell, yeah, I'm not sweet and innocent! you have no idea how long I've waited to finally break apart from my act!" i growled.

"can you please tell me your plan now, oh great mastermind. it's not easy for me to take you hiding your thoughts. when for so long i could hear them!"

i rolled me eyes. "Eddie, you need to be pa-"

"i don't wanna be fucking-"

"no need for that lan-"

"Alice we have this fight every night! Just tell me!"

i giggled. "it's this fight that makes having sex with you so interesting,"

Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "Baby, you are fucked up,"

"you think i don't already know that?" i closed my eyes and tried to have another vision when Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby, if you don't tell me your not having sex in a month-"

"okay! I'll tell you!" i grumbled.

he smirked as he kissed my neck. "thank you," he slid his teeth across my neck, giving me that feeling that i loved so much. a type of pain that would burn human flesh. hell, i liked that pain when i was alive, but know i can take it without someone asking what happened. because it can heel over night. Jasper would never do this to me. only because he thought i was to fragile to bight. besides, i never mentioned it to him, it would lead to blowing my cover.

"sit down or I'll have to take you right here," i growled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he got to my shoulder and i threw him onto the bed.

"i wasn't lying Edward,"

he growled lightly. "then take me,"

"i thought you wanted to know?"

he smirked. "we can do both at the same time,"

"one or the other, babe,"

"you mean i have to chose between sex and knowing your plan! how cruel!" he went into a thinking mood. "you know what? we can have sex anytime, i want to fucking know the plan,"

i giggled. "okay, so you know the basics,"

"you mean, after you were changed, you had two visions. one of a life with the Cullen's, where you were with Jasper. the other also with the Cullen's, but with me,"

"yes, with Jasper we had a simple life. you would fall for Bella and when you left her thinking she would be better off, that's when the fun happened. i risked myself to save you, because Rosalie spilled to you that i had a vision of Bella jumping of a cliff. during that, she became friends with the werewolves. and fell in love with Jacob. though she loved you more. then she met the Volturi and you said you would change her. so they wouldn't kill her there or change her there. well anyway, after we save your ass, Victoria wanted revenge, thus she created the army of newborns. you and a werewolf killed Victoria, and saved Bella. the werewolves and the rest of the family killed the newborns. part of the Volturi showed up to kill them but we killed them before they could even get there. They noticed Bella was still human, but I said the date was set. then you and Bella had an immortal child..."

Edward hissed. i nodded in response. "i left with Jasper leaving everyone confused. they though i left because it was hopeless to save the child from the Volturi. but i left to find another immortal child. in the end we won,"

"hmmm, i see. but what dose that have to do with the plan?" Edward asked.

i smiled. "unless you haven't noticed the obvious, none of that happened. by me taking the other vision, nothing will happen like it should have happened in the other vision. things happen differently. i had two different options. i took the one no one would have taken," i smiled. "like that poem. by Robert Frost, i took the one less traveled by,"

"so your plan was..." he trailed off.

i rolled my eyes. "Edward, wait till I'm done," i shook my head. "you know whats happened to a certain spot, but let me fill you in. Bella found out that Mae is pregnant. and know they know what will happened if the Volturi find out," my eyebrows squinted together. "but Bella made a decision i thought she wouldn't. she decided that she wont marry Jasper. she wants to stay human, to raise the child. she wasn't supposed to do that. she was supposed to say that Jacob could turn everyone human, then the Volturi wouldn't have anything to say about it. but she chose a way less traveled by. This shows that my visions can still be changed. And because of Bella, Jasper is heart broken,"

Edward didn't say anything. he sat there, just thinking. i let him think till his head popped up. "you chose the road less traveled by, for Jasper, didn't you? his life was nothing before. He wasn't part of the big picture,"

i stood up. "Edward, how could you even think that! hell no! i wanted you! i wanted a life where i didn't have to be counted on for saving peoples asses! and hell, that's not even close to a fucking 1/16 of why I chose this way!" i walked over to the door, i wanted to slam it so hard, but knew Esme would ask why the door broke when she got home. i heard Edwards voice when i got to the door.

"you love Jasper,"

i froze at the door. frozen in my mind. i couldn't move because of that. i finally took a breath, and sighed. "Edward, i do love Jasper. after all those years, i couldn't help it. i did love him. i always did. along the way, i fell in love. just like you did with Bella. but i knew you would, and i respected your love. Jasper is every girls dream, especially if you wanted a cowboy," i smiled at the memories that where implanted in my mind forever, never in anyway could they be erased. Even if I wanted them to. "but my mind is made up, and it's to late to back out. Jasper fell in love with Bella. and i fell deeply in love with you,"

Edward rapped his arms around me from behind. he kissed my neck softly in an attempt to sooth me. i smiled and kissed his cheek. i turned to him

i saw his eyes were full of love, true love. his smiled widened as he got an idea. "I will help you any way i can Alice, just tell me what to do,"

i smiled brightly at him. "that you Edward, but that's not the end. i _need_ the Volturi to get involved. they need to attack Bella and Jasper. they all need to have the children. Rosalie and her daughter, Mae and her son, and also Charlotte and Bella, of course. the Volturi getting involved will make the whole thing work out, believe me,"

i smiled evilly as i trusted Edward to keep his mouth shut at what i was about to say. "step one of my plan is to get the most powerful children in the world to be born,"

* * *

_**EDITED!!**_


	16. Kimzy's Joining

**BPOV**

i was about to run to Jasper when my phone started to ring. i pulled out my phone and flipped it open. "hello?"

"Hey, Bella! what are you up to?"

i sighed deeply. "i think i just made a big mistake,"

"oh, so my vision did come true..."

again, i sighed. "i knew there was a reason you called me,"

"yes, and i know how you can fix it, too,"

my head shot up. "really! thank you so much Alice!"

"oh, Bella, you have no idea how happy i am to help you get over this little predicament. no Idea..."

i was happy that she was looking out for me. even after all that happened. she really has to be the nicest person (well, person/vampire) that has ever set foot on this Earth.

"okay, Bella, this is what you need to do. You have to tell him your sorry, in the nicest way possible. ask him to forgive you. then tell him this, after you are a vampire, and the boy is born, Jacob could turn you both into humans. are you getting were I'm going?"

i nodded, because i knew for a fact that she could see me. "yes, your saying we can turn human and run off if the Volturi come,"

"exactly, Bella. oh, by the way, Tell Laurent that Kimzy was sent by Victoria. and that she wants to check up on the already made newborns,"

with that the phone hung up. I tried not to think about the newborns part. i ran as fast as i could, as i ran through the bar, i could hear whispers asking each other why the boy that ran out of the office looked so mad and hurt. it made me run faster and faster. as i exited the building, i looked around frantically. no sign on him. i started to panic as i ran through the streets of Vegas, dodging suspicious looking characters that flew by my eyes in a blur. as i ran, i looked at every face that passed by me, none of them were Jasper. more panic ran through my body, i was freaking out on a major level. i guess i was looking everywhere but in front of me, because i bumped into someone hard as a rock and fell to the ground. i looked up to see as red-headed girl, only about 14 to my eyes, glaring down at me. "watch where your going!"

"s-sorry!" i said as i jumped up. i was desperately trying to brush my clothes off, i couldn't help but feel awkward as the girl stared at me, with wild red eyes and...

Red eyes...

she gave me a wicked evil smirk, lifting the left side of her mouth up in a snarl. the only thing running in my mind was _i am screwed on so many levels!_

the girl was about to charge, in a wide open place with plenty of people walking on ether side of us, when something got in front of my and growled. "touch Bella and you will die, painfully and mercilessly,"

"Jasper!" i cried with relief. i was never more happy to see him.. okay, that's a lie, but still.

i didn't hear an argument. not a sound, not a twitter. the whole street was silent because Jasper was in a crouch and the girl was snarling like no tomorrow. tension swirled in the air, like gravel in a whirlpool. the girl didn't seem to care about the people around her. it was probable that Kimzy girl, the one Alice warned me about. damn, i should have told Laurent or something! she was with Victoria, she didn't care because about all the people around her, they will ether be dinner or joining the army.

the girl bent her knees way far down in a crouch, but something was up. she didn't look like she meant it for real. like she was a child, though she was, she crouched playfully. Jasper whispered. "oh fuck," she jumped at Jasper, and Jasper picked me up and side stepped her. gently placing me down, he turned to deal with the girl, but when his back was turned, she made her move. she slammed him to the ground, and bit his neck. i gasped.

then, a weird feeling crossed over me. because the way she bit him wasn't to hurt him... she was trying to give him a love bit!

oh fuck no! hell no! no fucking hell of a way am i going to sit here while she flirts with Jasper!

without thinking, i ran into her as hard as i could, and was surprised when she feel off him with no problem. Jasper sat up in shock of my movement, his hand covering the love bight, that i will have to cover when I'm a vampire.

"Bella! calm down! she's just a child! don't hurt her!," his words shocked me. was i really that pissed that i could tackle a newborn vampire? i looked down at the _struggling _girl below me. yep!

Jasper jumped up and pulled me off the girl. the girl sat there in shock as she laid on the ground.

she sat up fast. "you just... pushed me!"

Jasper picked the girl up. i was surprised when i heard him whisper "this is the girl i told you about! you were not supposed to attack her!"

"i wasn't attacking her! i was smirking! is that a crime! i found her before you did! and you were the one looking for her!" she whispered back harshly.

"Jasper?" i asked, totally confused.

"Bella, this is Kimzy. she came here to give Laurent a report on Victoria's plan and to see what he has came up with on anything at all. but when she met me..." he trailed off, looking at Kimzy with eyes that showed pure joy. i was totally confused... again! but when she giggled... i had a rush of rage build up inside of me. my heart beat was speeding up and i wanted to ripe off Jasper's head! yes, Jasper's. he overreacted. i never meant that i wouldn't love him and be with him, and he ran off and found himself a _new_ girl!

Is that just like a guy, or what?

but I'm not surprised. he and she had a lot in common. both were in a newborn army is one... i guess i would get used to it... in time...

if he's happy I'm happy.

Jasper looked at me weird. like he didn't understand something. then it must have clicked in his head. "Bella! i would never leave you! she just hates Victoria, and she has a crush on me, but I'm never leaving you! Even if you don't want to marry me,"

"but, Jaspe-"

"no butts!'he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a close embrace. he took in my sent with a deep breath. and calmed down. "Bella, even if you want to go with your plan, to not change and to take care of him, i would love you and make sure no harm would ever come to you!"

i let a tear fall onto his shirt. i looked up at him with a smile. he wiped away the wetness form my cheek. i sighed. "Alice called, she saw what happened. she said that i could still be a vampire. but they could make me and the boy human and we would run. if the Volturi came, of course,"

Jasper nodded, his eyes shining. i smiled at the handsome, forever Young, man in front of me. he would love me forever, no matter what.

Jasper pulled me and Kimzy along to the Bar. i didn't talk to Kimzy. but i will talk to her about the love bight thing... i did not like that at all.

Jasper Chuckled slightly. "Jealous?"

i growled. it was weird and stupid but he got my point. besides, i already have to torture him with very, very cruel jokes... _he-he_

Jasper let me and Kimzy sit at the bar counter, though nobody was behind there, because that was Mae's job, and she was having a mental breakdown. i decided to tell her here and now.

"so, Kimzy," she turned to me, already knowing what i was going to say.

"I'm so sorry! i had no Idea he had you! he didn't tell me he was taken! i thought he was free for the taking! I'm so sorry!"

i was shocked by her sudden apology. i was expecting fighting... but surprisingly, i think i will like this girl!

"it's okay, i guess, if you didn't know-"

"great! i really wanted to start off new anyway! and I'll start it off with my brand new friend!" she hugged me tightly and i gasped for air. she pulled away. "sorry! i forgot you were human and I'm a newborn!'

i took in deep breaths. "it's okay, Kimzy," i sighed. "so do you have a mate yet? wait, stupid question," she giggled at my obvious little question that i answered for myself in my head. _hello? likes Jasper! _i needed to think.

_okay, so when the baby is born, i will be the god mother... in a way. if the Volturi come then i will turn human by Jacob and run off with the baby. run as far as i can till Jasper says it was safe to go back. okay, i get that part, but about messing with Jasper. i want to play some mean jokes on him... okay i need to think, very, very har-_

"you know, i would like to play a joke on Jasper," I looked at her, thinking 'did she read my mind?' she quickly added "as a way of saying, 'you screwed up because I'm the best friend you never wanted but aren't you clad you have me'," she smugly perked her head up to the sky and smirked.

i giggled. "good! i need help. he used his power, and i think that's cheating. so, I'm going to make tomorrow the worst day of his life,"

she giggled evilly. "tell me about him and I'll get to work making the evil pranks,"

i leaned forward, determined to get the job done, and done right!

**Alec's POV**

i walked the halls of castle Volturi in peace and quit. peace because everybody went to Texas to slow down the little newborn fest. quit because Felix and Demitri are not here to ruin my day with loud, uncalled for noises.

i walked by Aro's study, knowing all to well what he and Sulpicia were doing in there. i sighed, why did they torture me? stupid vampire hearing.

i never complain about my vampire ability's. but i was getting irritating lately. Demitri and Heidi are a couple now. Chelsae and Afton had always and Renata has a thing now, and the most surprising thing that happened in my lifetime... Felix and Jane are going out now.

i remember Demitri cheering for his best friend, Santiago gave congrats to the happy couple, well, everyone was happy. Aro had said "finally!" Marcus and Caius nodded in agreement. it made Jane mad, but it's not like she can do anything about it.

i was not surprised. Felix had told me from the start he liked Jane, but he thought Jane was the type who didn't date, and it was tough on him. he had always played jokes, messed around, and sometimes got on her nerves when he was trying to impress her. everyone thought it was a lost case.

but one day, i found out Jane had a diary. i found it in her jewelry box. she had all the pages filled. i remember reading till i wished i could sleep. everyday, when everyone thought it had gotten on her nerves, she complemented Felix on his idiotic way of showing off. it was because of me showing Felix her diary... in front of her, that they started going out. she blew up like a balloon. but before i fell into a world of pain, i yelled. "Jane likes you Feli-"

that second Felix asked her out, not a single doubt in his mind, and Jane said yes.

I'm not complaining, I'm happy for them. but... I'm all alone in this! everyone that stayed here at the castle has nothing to do but sex! it's driving me crazy! Jane, Demitri, Felix, Heidi, and Santiago are gone, but everyone else is intimate!

that's it! i have to find a mate! I'm not spending the rest of my existence like this! I'll die! I'm a kid! but hell, I'm ready for a girlfriend!

next time I'm out on a mission, i don't care what mission, I'm going to find a girlfriend!

**Alice's POV**

"hm, didn't expect that,"

"Alice? why are you looking at whats happening at the moment, when you could be looking at the future?" oops, forgot to shield my mind!

"because, knowing what happens at the moment, helps me get ready for the future! if i don't know what happens, when it happens, I'm going to be clueless! Remember? They can change their mind!"

"but why did you look at what Alec of the Volturi is doing?"

i sighed in annoyance. "i don't know, Edward! it must have something to do with the future! I'm letting my mind wander on what will be important for me to know for the future!"

"whats the future?"

i was annoyed! and i couldn't take it anymore!

"how else am i going to take over the Volturi! tell me how!?"

Edward sat in silence. as the pieces of the puzzle, connected in his head...

_**EDITED!!**_


	17. Annoying Jasper!

_**JPOV **_

It was the next day, so much had happened yesterday, we forgot about the wedding. We are going to have it today tho...

or so I thought.

i walked into the bar form the office to see Kimzy and Bella laughing, mischief storming off of them like a hurricane. i had a very bad feeling about it. i knew it couldn't be good.

Kimzy was laughing so hard, and Bella was too. Bella saw me and tapped on Kimzy's shoulder. Kimzy stopped laughing and looked at me, smiling like an evil genius...

Oh fuck...

i walked up to the two mischievous pair, unaware that it was going to be the worst day of my life...

"Ladies," i said, just to be safe.

what they did shocked me. they stood up,snapped to attention, and shouted "SIR, YES, SIR!" the bar went quit. they stood there, saluting Army style. i was never more embarrassed in my life...

_**BPOV**_

Kimzy's idea of the 'sir, yes, sir!' was brilliant! i didn't phase at all the faces in the bar looked at us in question. i was in the zone! so ready to make it the worst day of his life! hell, we can have the wedding tomorrow!

"Bella," Jasper whispered. he was angry. Then, one of my dreams popped back into my head... Opps! i told him i wouldn't do that to him! well, it's to late now, i tried my best to send my apologies to him by emotion.

Jasper must of noticed my apology and sighed, "whatever, I'm going to the hotel,"

Kimzy yelled. "SIR, YES, SIR!" again, but i didn't. when he left i simply told her i had made a promise to him. she nodded. " i can understand that, no more 'sir, yes, sir''s but lets get the army stuff by first, we have quite the list here!" she was excited, hell i was too! though i did feel sorry for Jasper...

we ran after Jasper, luckily he wasn't that far away, in fact, he was outside smoking. i didn't care because he was a vampire and he didn't need lungs, but still! seeing him smoke was new to me. i couldn't help but think how sexy he was as he took a long drag, than slowly let it glide out of his nose. when he saw me he panicked, i just giggled and stopped him form throwing it on the ground. if he wants to smoke, hell, he can smoke!

Kimzy walked up to him, unshaped by his smoking and asked. "how dose it feel Jasper?"

he rose an eyebrow. "what? smoking?"

"no silly!" she giggled. "how does it feel to be demoted form army lieutenant to high-schooler?"

okay, that was pretty crazy. Jasper had freaked out. i told him to keep his eyes and ears open, there is a lot more shit heading his way....

Kimzy was using her head far more than i needed. she was dressed in an Union uniform. she had a gun strap holder thing around her waist and a fake gun in it that when you pull the trigger it would pop and smoke would come out...

it was ingenious! we knew exactly what to do. i would call Jasper in and the fun would begin. the bar was confused because Kimzy was at the counter in the bar, getting into character. shooting whiskey, making boys holler and whistle. they thought she was hot. She tucked in her hair up her hat, and Rosalie entered with Emmett. she had a new purse in her hand and Emmett had a thousand shopping bags. when they saw me talking to someone wearing an Union outfit they pinned me to the wall.

"do you have any idea how much shit your gonna get from Jasper if he sees you talking to a true born Yankee, solider, person!" Emmett scream/whispered in my ear.

"guys, that's the point. me and Kimzy are playing pranks on Jasper, though they are more mean than funny, we are doing them anyway,"

Emmett puzzled. "Kimzy... who?"

Rosalie smacked his head. "the girl from yesterday, stupid!" Rosalie then giggled. "i want in!" and Emmett agreed.

i sighed in relief. "good, because i need you to act in this one prank-"

"he's coming!" Peter whispered loudly from the enterence of the bar.

everyone quickly pretended like nothing was happening. Jasper walked into the bar and froze. Kimzy was walking out of the office, looking like she was marching into battle. when she saw Jasper she freaked. she pulled out her gun and the room fell silent as she yell. "A CONFEDERATE!" she shot her gun a few hundred times and Jasper's face broke. i think it was more in his head than anything else, he fell to the ground making all the girls scream.

Jacob was chuckling. "good thing i made it to were he could sleep. if he didn't pass out, i just know you would be dead!"

Mae was laughing and trying to stop, but it was hopeless. we were all laughing as we pulled Jasper into the office. People in the bar sitting theirs drinks down, thinking they had too much...

Jasper woke up and thought it was just a dream. he kept saying it over and over. "it was just a dream, Jasper. no Yankee is going to sneak up on you and kill you in the bar,"

Kimzy walked into the room, still wearing the outfit. "hows our little patient?"

Jasper's head shot up and he screamed as he hid behind me. i was fucking laughing my ass off as Kimzy took off her hat and revealed her hair. Jasper was pissed...

Peter slowly and quietly walked behind Jasper. he put on his lieutenant voice and yelled "Attend hut!" Jasper automaticly turned around and saluted. legs together, back strait, and chest forward. once he saw Peter his eyes went wild. "i thought you were my best friend!"

"Jasper? can you tell me your life story?"

Jasper sighed. "another time, okay Kimzy?"

Jacob had made Kimzy completely human a little while ago, in front of Jasper, so he knew. Kimzy gave him puppy dog eyes with her light green eyes and he shook his head. when she started to cry, it was my cue. i walked into the room and she ran to me. she hid behind me and Jasper stared at her like she was crazy. Kimzy cried. "He tried to eat me Bella!"

"he did what!" i yelled! i was a terrible lair, but i had been practicing, i had sucked before, but then i realized, if Jasper really did try to eat someone, i would be pissed! now, I'm a wonderful actor.

"what no i didn-" i cut him off by putting my hand up, people in the bar staring. i turned around and led Kimzy to the office. Kimzy turned around and stuck her tong out at Jasper.

later, she drove Jasper mad. "can you tell me now? how about now? if i use a country accent will you tell me? 'how 'bout now, huh Jasper?'"

"ugh! fine! I'll tell you! you see, i-"

"were did you live?"

"I'm getting to that! i lived in Texas and-"

"wow, Texas? Cool! I was just there you know,"

"um, yeah, and i joined the army about-"

"you were a confederate, right? that's cool,"

"hey! i thought you wanted to hear my story!" Kimzy started to cry, i had to hold back my laughter, though i didn't have to, Jasper was so frustrated with Kimzy, he wouldn't have noticed me. "what are you crying about!"

"your story scares me!"

"okay, then I'll stop telling yo-"

Kimzy cried harder, "but i want to know more about you!"

"Okay! Okay! so i uh, joined the army and during then i was sending a letter t-"

Kimzy stopped crying and asked. "who was your fist girlfriend?"

"my, first girlfriend?"

"how did you get your scars?"

"um, newborn wars,"

"oh, i think it was that Alice girl!" she wagged he eye at Jasper.

"what!"

"did you have a different family before the Cullen's?"

"um, kinda-"

"i should meet them!"

"what? why?"

"it will improve our relationship!"

"we don't have a relationship!"

"your breaking up with me?"

"we were nev-" Kimzy punched Jasper square in the face, i gasped, as well as everyone in the room, which means i got away with it unnoticed.

i walked into the room, looking like i was wondering why the bar was gasping. i saw Kimzy on the ground holding her had, with real pain on her face. it really did hurt her to punch him.

"what happened?" i asked, already knowing what had happened.

"she punched me!" Jasper said.

"stop blaming Kimzy!" i yelled at him. his mouth was wide open. i rolled my eyes. "close your mouth before someone steps on it!"

i crouched down to Kimzy and put my arm around her. "what happened?"

"i punched Jasper! he was getting clingy!"

"what!" Jasper asked, purely shocked.

"Jasper? how exactly clean is your 'record'?" i asked as i led Kimzy into the office, leaving him hanging.

Jasper took me to the hotel room, thinking i needed rest, but i just got on the computer. it was completely my turn to mess with Jasper. i clicked to eBay.

"Jasper? what's your favorite blood type? AB or O?"

"um, why do you ask?" he called form the other room. He sounded stressed.

"they sell blood on eBay!" Jasper ran into the room and looked at the screen and gasped. i was looking a different blood types that, for some reason, they were selling.

"Bella!"

"tell me! Jasper Hale Cullen Whitlock!"

"um, um, um! AHHHHHH!" he ran out of the room with his hands in the air.

i rolled my eyes. "i hope he likes AB then..."

a little while later Rosalie, Emmett, Charlotte, Mae, and Jacob poured the blood into old spay cans and sprayed it across the wall of our room. i called Jasper in and Kimzy, still human, held the video camera up to tape his reaction. when Jasper walked into the room, his eyes went wild. "Bella! This room is the hotel's! What were you thinking!" he looked around franticly, probably trying to find a way to solve the problem, and jumped around like a kangaroo. i had no idea what the fuck he was doing! i guess AB was the right choice. Just prefect to get on Jasper's nerves. Besides, I have a feeling it's not the fact that this room is a rental. Even if he can control his lust for blood.

then, Charlotte jumped out in front of him, wearing a cape, and fangs in her mouth. she hissed. "I HAVE COME TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!" Jasper eyes were wide as he took a step back, Charlotte took a step froward. then the chase was on. Charlotte chased Jasper around the room. Jasper tripped on a blood puddle and fell face flat on the ground. Charlotte tripped too, and fell on top of him. She didn't let it phase her, she tried to bite Jasper's neck and he struggled, trying to get away from her.

Jacob laughed. "i can't take it any more!" he sent a wave of sleepiness to Jasper and Jasper fell to the ground, asleep.

Kimzy walked up to me. i was so looking froward to this one! she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Bella! don't hate me! I'm pregnant with Jasper child!"

"what!' i screamed. everyone in the bar looking at us. Charlotte, Peter, Emmett, Rosalie, Mae, and Jacob, walked out of the office. Jasper followed shortly after, with a look of dread on his face. he knew this was going to end badly.

"what happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Kimzy says-"

Kimzy laughed in Rosalie's face. "I'M PREGNANT WITH JASPER'S CHILD BITCH! I CAN HAVE A CHILD AND YOU CAN'T! PUT THAT IN A BOTTLE AND SUCK IT!"

Rosalie puffed up like a balloon. the fight was on. Kimzy and Rosalie were punching and scratching, rolling around on the floor. Jasper pulled them apart. "she is not pregnant with _my _child!"

"oh," Kimzy said, everyone looked at her. "it kicked,"

Jasper's eyes were wider than they have been all night. his mouth was wide open. i Had a feeling that he was going to eat her. that would be fucked up on so many levels. Jasper looked at me, to see me glaring at him. Jasper pulled his hair. "i didn't do anything!"

"I'm sorry, that was a lie," Kimzy mumbled.

he sighed "thank you," he looked at me, to see me smiling this time.

Kimzy looked shy as she mumbled. "I'm really sorry Jasper. can you bight me?" hm, random. i love it!

"w-what?"

"Bight me!" she screamed at him.

"what? no!"

"whats the worst that could happen?"

his eyebrows scrunch together. then he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world (and it was) "you could die!"

"not if Jacob changes me back!"

'i-i-i-"Jasper ran for the door. "i got to get out of here!" he bumped into Laurent on the way out, confusing him. Irena came out from behind him, then shock her head in pity.

Kimzy ran after him. "come on Jasper! Bight me!"

as Kimzy left the building, Laurent and Irena turned to us. "did we miss something?"

we couldn't hold our laughter, even if we wanted to...

* * *

Kimzy was a mastermind. we made up something that would most defiantly piss him off!

Kimzy was still human, and was waiting for Emmett, Jacob and Peter to drag Jasper back into the bar.

when Jasper entered, Kimzy turned to him. her eyes got wide and she screamed. when she started to run, Jasper grabbed her arm. "what the hell?" he asked.

Kimzy made her fingers into a cross. "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" she screamed.

"what?"

she struggled to get away from him. "he's trying to eat me!" she yelled. again, people in the bar looked at us. Kimzy got on her knees and started crying. "Please! please don't eat me!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO EAT YOU!" Jasper has reached his limits. he fucking locked himself in the office!

* * *

i didn't like this joke. because i was told to be horny around Jasper. Kimzy was holding the video camera again. i was thinking really hard about Jasper. till i found the perfect thing to think about.

Jasper walked into the room, then stopped, he turned to me, and smiled. he walked over to me. "hey Bella" he whispered. i didn't get to say anything. i felt a weird poking feeling around my stomach, something was poking me!

i looked down and gasp. "Jasper!" i screamed, a blush covering my face. "control yourself! please!"

"what?" he looked down, and gasped. he had a fucking, what do you call it? boner? it freaked me out to know what the fuck would happen feeling horny around him! "crap!" he said turning away. "I'm sorry Bella but the way you were feeling-"

"jeesh!" he looked at me, confused. "someones vain!" he was even more confused. "how do you know it was directed towards you!" i walked away, leaving him hanging... again.

Kimzy ran up to me, giggling. "so going on YouTube!"

* * *

Emmett walked up to Jasper. "whats up man?"

"fucked up!" Jasper yelled and slammed his head on the bar counter. a beer was in his hand.

"your telling me!" he grabbed the beer away from Jasper and took a huge gulp, tho he already looked drunk. i was standing next to Jacob, and we were trying not to laugh.

Emmett set the beer on the counter and Mae took it away, smiling. Emmett faced the bar, music was being played, Honky Tonk Ba Donkey Donk was on. i wanted to dance with Jasper, but it was Emmett's turn to fuck with him.

"dude, what am i feeling?" Emmett asked, looking over at jasper. Jasper picked his head up.

"drunk,"he answered, rubbing his face.

Emmett's had a mad look on his face. "WRONG, WRONG, WRONG! GUESS AGAIN MR. CHUCKLES!"

Jasper turn to Emmett. "not you too!" he slammed his head back on the counter, denting it. "my own brother is fucking with my life!"

Emmett watched Jasper not make a move for five minutes. "dude, why are you so quiet?"

Jasper opened his mouth again to answer, but Emmett yelled. "LIESSS!" then he dance around Jasper singing "your a liar! your a lair! your plants are for hire! wait, your pants are on fire!"

"fuck!" Jasper said. "this is going to be a long night!"

* * *

it was Peters turn to fuck with Jasper! it was going to be funny... i think. we didn't plan his. and he was going into this on his own, not knowing what the fuck he should do.

"hey Jasper! long night?" he asked as he handed him a bottle of beer.

"you have no fucking clue, Peter, no fucking clue," he took a large drink of his beer then threw it behind him, i had to dodge it. Jasper ran his hand through his hair. "does it look like I'm aging? it fucking feels like it," Peter was confused. Jasper sighed. "I'm sorry, it's been to fucking long of a night,"

"dude, why haven't you thought of being a therapist?" Peter asked randomly.

Jasper hissed. "they fucking freak me out! always so calm and collected! stupid fuckers!"

i could see the evil wheels turning in Peter's head. he reached over and put his hand on Jasper's knees. Jasper gave him a look that said. 'don't even go their, gay fucker' Peter smirked and said. "and how does that make you feel, Jasper?" his voice, was calm and collected. Jasper jumped up and ran the fuck out of their.

i could still see the wheels turning. Peter yelled as he ran after Jasper into the bar. "everyone! Jasper wants to feel you!" Kimzy spat out her drink and dropped her glass as she watched Jasper run for his life. "and that also makes him a bisexual!" Peter yelled. Laurent, along with everyone else in the bar, spat out their drinks as Jasper ran out of the bar at full vampire speed.

i couldn't breath, i was laughing so hard.

* * *

Rosalie was up! she loved the thought of messing with her Ex-twin brother!

Rosalie grabbed twelve random people, she paid them and told them each to do a specific emotion when she says the 'line'. she then called over Jasper. "hey! walking mood ring! get over here!" she brought her hand up to her mouth, showing off her mood ring, and wondered out loud. "i wonder how much people would pay for you on eBay?"

Jasper glared at her at first, but when he saw her mood ring he laughed. "a mood ring?" he asked.

she glared at him. "it's the style and it's more accurate than you!"

"Rosalie! that's plan mean!"

"oh la-de-da!"

the humans all did there emotions.

sadness, happiness, sleepiness, confusion, calmness, devastation, grumpiness, silliness, cheerfulness, dreadfulness,... you get the point!

Jasper was tore in emotions. i decided to help Rosalie with her little scam. i walked up to Jasper, feeling mischievous as ever, adding on to their powerful emotions. i asked Jasper. "hey! how do vampires feel when they make love?"

Jasper feel to his knees as he must of felt a little embarrassed, hell a lot more embarrassed! it was something to through him off the edge.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "enough drama Jasper," everyone completely calmed down, along with me.

"Jasper, follow my lead," i said as i took in a calming breath. Rosalie was smiling at me.

"Jasper," Rosalie shock her head. "only girls should feel emotions," we giggled, and walked away...

* * *

Charlotte smiled as Jasper walked up to her, little did he know, it was her turn!

"hey, Charlotte," he said as he sat down next to her, looking around for people he didn't want to see.

"hey Jaspar Cullen!" she said enthusiastically.

Jasper looked over at her. "no, Jasper Whitlock,"

she brought her drink to her mouth, before she drank it she whispered. "that's not what Maria told me,"

i pressed to talk button on my phone, Charlotte's phone started to ring. she looked done and smirked. "i have to take this," she answered and said "hello,"

she walked over to me, Jasper didn't looked as annoyed as he did before, but we were just starting. Charlotte walked back up to Jasper. he turned to her and she closed her phone. "that was Maria! she wants you back!"

his eyes went wide. "hell no!" he turned around and Whispered. "whoa,"

Charlotte gasped and slapped him. she slapped him so hard he spun in his chair, yet again gaining the attention of the bar. Charlotte yelled. "then whats Bella to you then!"

"Bella is everything to me!"

Charlotte giggled. "i know,"

Jasper sat there, looking at Charlotte like she was crazy. and, i think she was, at that point.

"Jasper? are ghost real?"

"um, what?"

"have you got a cousin named Casper?" her voice was thick southern as she said it.

his mouth was wide open, he took his drink and walked fast to the office. Charlotte called after him, still with a thick southern voice. "RUN, JASPAR, RUN!"

* * *

i was Mae's turn, i was a little worried about what was going to happen. Jacob was talking to her. i had a very very bad feeling...

i noticed that Mae was human, because she had dark brown eyes. she looked over and winked at Kimzy. Kimzy winked back with her green eyes.

Mae walked right up to Jasper, and looked him square in the eye. "are you thirsty?"

"um, what?" he asked, i guess he wasn't expecting Mae to pull a prank on him, he didn't look scared or worried at all, but when i saw what Mae was holding behind her back, i knew he should have been.

she pulled out from behind her a bag of the left over AB blood. Jasper's eyes got wide. "i said are you hungry?" she ripped open the bag and simply said. "opps,"as blood flowed over her outfit.

Jasper jumped on top of her. she screamed. Jacob and Peter pulled her off as Kimzy and Rosalie help up the now crying Mae. she ran behind me. "why did you do that?" i asked. That wasn't part of the plan.

she cried. "Jacob told me too!"

i sighed then. "Jasper, i thought you could control your blood lust!"

he looked at me. "i can! but who gives a fuck about donated blood?"

i nodded "true,"

Mae turned to the girl that screamed from the other side of the bar "kill me!" she smirked as she ran to the girl and lead her towards Jasper, who had been calmed down. she walked up to Jasper and said. "i have a surprise for you!" she waved over the girl, and i noticed she was pretty. i had no idea where she was going with this.

Mae leaned in close and whispered. "i bet she taste delicious!"

Jasper took a step back. "hell no!"

Mae screamed. "COME ON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

Jasper was getting annoyed. "no!"

Mae screamed again. "BUT SHE TASTE LIKE CHICKEN!"

Jacob had to run to the yard behind the office so Jasper couldn't hear him laugh. Jasper was freaking out! "but, i don't like chicken!"

Mae screamed. "EAT MORE COWS!"

"I'm not a cow!" the girl said. Mae looked at her, then Jasper, then her again. she pushed the girl into Jasper's arms and ran away screaming.

* * *

Jacobs turn. he didn't want to go to far. Jasper was sitting in a corner, huddled into a ball.

Jacob walked over to him. "why are you so depressed?"

Jasper's eyes landed on Jacob. "get away!" he screamed in terror.

Jacob put his hands up in surrender and walked away. singing the Emo kid song under his breath.

"I'm an Emo kid, nonconforming as can be, you'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me.

i got paint on my nails and makeup on my face, I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs.

cause i feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag, i call it freedom of expression girls just call me a fag.

cause the dudes look like chicks and our chicks look like dikes cause emo is one step below transvestites.

stop my breathing and slit my throat, i must be emo. i don't jump around when i go to shows, i must be emo.

I'm dark and sensitive with low self esteem, the way i dress makes everyday feel like Halloween

i have no real problems but i like to make believe, i stole my sisters mascara now I'm grounded for a week!

sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies i can't get through a Hawthorne heights album without sobbing

girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun. they say they already have a pussy they don't need another one!

stop my breathing and slit my throat! i must be emo! i don't jump around when i go to shows, i must be emo

die my hair and polish on my toes, i must be emo! i play guitar and wright suicide notes, i must be emo"

Jasper jumped up and screamed. he couldn't take it anymore. i was laughing the whole time as he ran out of the office. i told Jacob to keep singing. hell, he jumped on stage and sang it!

"when i get depressed i cut wrist in every direction, hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection

i write in a live journal and wear thick rim glasses. i tell my friends i bleed black, and cry during classes

I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth. you can read me catcher in the rye and watch me jack off!

wear skin tight clothes while hating my life. if i said i liked girls, I'd only be have right!

i look like I'm dead and dress like a homo, i must be emo. screw Xbox, i play old school Nintendo! i must be emo!

i like to whine and hate my parentals, i must be emo! me and my friends all look like clones! i must be eeeeeeeeemo!"

everyone screamed. "I FEEL LIKE TACO'S!!"


	18. Alice's Side

_**Alice's pov**_

talk about a poor Jasper..

i knew i should have called him, warned him for hell. but my visions said, that if i warned him, they wouldn't have bothered him... in a mental way, they broke him. Which may be good for my plan. well, Kimzy got her say. Jasper is afraid of Emo's now, which is ironic... i fell like taco's! And he doesn't trust anyone.

i had let Edward in on my mind for the whole show. he laughed so much, he's tired. he was so close to sleep. eyes closed, breathing heavily. if i didn't know any better, i would have said he was asleep. but i knew better.

Edward's headache, Just a little backfire. I'm trying so hard to improve it. but i just cant control the power in a vision. the power of a vision, whether I'm having a vision or not, will affect the people that are around me. Jasper used to be the closest thing to me, all the time, it would drift off to him and create a headache, thus, his look of pain. it's Edwards mask now.

blocking my mind is new to Edward. he didn't understand at all. but anybody could hide their mind, i practiced it for over 100 years now. Edward can read my mind... when i want him to. ha! who wears the pants now!

my visions of things happening, as they happen, is also weird to Edward. but can't he realize that, out of all he's learned about the other side of me, that i am capable of more things than everyone thought? hell, i can take over the Volturi!

which was my plan, all along...

that day, that Jasper thought i had the vision, of breaking my heart, was not true. on that night, i had saw something much worse. Jasper had done something. he killed humans, and drank their blood. the whole time, we thought he had had to much human blood in him. i thought it would just past, his eyes were changing, but not as fast as mine. but then i had the vision. Carlisle and Jasper came upon some illegal animal sellers. Jasper had found some way to get Carlisle away, and he found them, and, without a seconds thought in his mind, he drank their blood, and threw the body's to the loin... he would have never been caught. they would have thought the animals killed them. then, they would have put down the animals.

i didn't know it was my scream that gave him his distraction. why?

why did he chose to eat the animals, instead of coming to see if i was alright? i know Edward was in it with him, but hell, he would have came. he cares about me/ Jasper took it to his advantage, and ate them. luckily, Carlisle had smelled the sweet blood, after hearing the gun shot. Jasper killed them to soon and he got caught.

i do know something else. Edward had excused himself, to go after Jasper on the roof. as he did, i had another vision. a vision of what was happening on the roof that nobody could hear. everybody came to see if i was alright as i was having the vision.

it was very simple. i was a Sparrow, and Jasper had caught me. going to eat me, to cover his red eyes. his blond hair, stuck to his face. he was so troubled, so traumatized, by the fact that i 'could have' seen him eating the humans. then, it blurred up. i couldn't see what was happening. Jasper was squeezing me, i heard a growl. but then, i could see. i saw Jasper look into my eyes and smile. but the smile disappeared, as fast as it came. he lifted me to the sky, and whispered. "you're free,"

that part touched my heart. touched with such a force, that i cried right then. but then i heard a voice that wasn't mine. it was a thought that wasn't mine... I have now came to realized that it was the bird's.

"i will watch over this boy, see that no harm comes to him. it is the least i could do since he spared my life..."

i sighed very quietly as i walked out of the room, out to the back, into the woods, far,far behind the place i now call home. a little worn down shed lay, sinking to the ground. i opened to door and the rattling began. "hush now, bird!" the bird rattled in it's cage, it had been so far away from him for much to long. it missed him, so much. "do you want to see him?" i asked, harshly. the bird shut up on the spot. i smiled. "that's a good birdy," it squawked at me, and i rolled my eyes. then smirked. "yes, it's not bird, it's not birdy, it's definably not squawkers, then what is your name than?"

the bird squawked out four syllables towards me, daring me to get it wrong. i smirk. "yes, that name will fit you just well, my dear, just well. and i would have never thought of you as a girl," i smirked. seeing the future was a wonderful thing. luckly, i looked to see what would happen if i brought Edward, and he looked into her mind to finds it's name. i didn't bring him, but i go the name stuck in my head.

"yes, you will be a wonderful bird for then," it squawked, eagerly trying to tell me something. i closed my eyes. when they opened, i knew so much my head was starting to hurt with all the info.

"so," i mumbled. "you do not want to be a bird for them? you want to be more,"

the small sparrow nodded. wow, it is smart. "well, then," i mumbled. i placed my hands inside the cage and pulled out the bird. i then quickly ran to the streets. the roads were filled with thousands of cars, eighteen wheelers, trucks, and as they drove by, they polluted the air. that i do not need or care for. i whispered softly to the bird. "you will be a fine, one," the birds head snapped to me. i smiled. "yes, a fine baby for Jasper and Bella, indeed," my smiled was replaced with a smirk, as the bird begged me to let it go. for, i had just told it it's future. a future in which it had always wanted, and hoped for. "yes, indeed you will, Savannah June, indeed you will," as i let go of the bird, i could hear her sweet cry of freedom, as well as her merciless cry of death.

Savannah June was hit by an eighteen wheeler, driving down the very road it was freed on.


	19. Little Surpise

BPOV

i stepped in the hotel room with high hopes of Jasper forgiving me. Jacob said Jasper had to be well aware that he was full human now. i wanted him to forgive me so bad. i went to far for something so small....

"Jasper?" i whispered as i slowly opened the door. Jasper slowly turned his head towards me, eyes wide, ready to attack... well, defend is more like it.

"Jasper? Honey? are you okay? baby?" my voice was high and squeaking. holly fuck i went to far! what is he holding in his hand!?

"get away! get away!" i gasped at his raspy voice. he sounded like that ugly little thing from lord of the rings.... freaky.

"Jasper, baby, put whatever you have down,"

Jasper's eyes got wide. "you DARE tell me to put it down! after everything that happened? you tortured me with my best friends on your side-" he quickly brushed his arms against his face, wiping away tears i did not see.

"Jasper put it down," i reached my hand towards him. he looked at my shaking hand and a look of confusion overtook his face.

"Bella? why the fuck are you scared?"

"W-what?" i asked. his voice was normal. i had no idea-

"i just don't want to get ride of my cookie! my first fucking cookie in fucking who knows how long!" i gasped, and looked at his hands.

in his hands, were two chocolate chip cookies....

what!

the!

hell?

"damn it. i thought you hand a knife or something,"

i heard Jasper chuckled, and say with his mouth full of cookies. "don't worry. you scarred me for life alright, but i felt your apology all the way from the bar," Jasper swallowed. "after the song was over, of course,"

i giggled. "yay, i really do feel like taco's though,"

Jasper shook his head. "your crazy," he picked up another cookie and stood up from his spot in the corner. (which i had to hold myself back with a 1000 ton chain connected to a bulldozer, to sing that song again!) i was mad about another thing, though. he probably wasn't even crying!

Jasper smiled. "we still gonna have our wedding today?"

i frowned. "today? but i thought today was the worst day of your life?"

he smiled, and wrapped his arms around me, cookie's still in his hands. he whispered softly in my ear. "if we get married, it will even out," he pressed his lips softly to mine. "hell, it will over flow the bad parts, everything is ready,"

my smile couldn't fit on my face! i was so happy, my heart pounded loudly. Jasper heard it and he was in complete human right now... which i didn't like. i don't know why, i just didn't.

"okay, so i guess I'll go get ready?"

Jasper nodded. i skipped into the hallway, and ran as fast as i could to the elevator. Kimzy stepped out as i got there, holding the box that contained Jasper's mom's dress. my wedding dress...

"forget something at the bar? you don't want anyone to steel this from you would you?"

i shook my head and wrapped my arms around her. "thank you, Kimzy! you're my best friend!"

"HEY!" said three voices from the elevator. i turned to see Rosalie, Jacob and Mae, standing there with their arms crossed in a pout. i smiled smugly. "Kimzy gave me the dress, she's my maid of Honor! get over it! and Jacob, you couldn't be maid of Honor anyway!"

Jacob pouted more. "oh yeah? remember that movie! with the guy and the girl and-"

"don't care Jacob!" i chimed as i ran down the hallway, yet again. as i reached for the door handle something strange happened....

_i fell._

_on the ground._

_just limp like an old rag doll._

_i just..._

_fell._

_my heart beat was wobbly._

_my breathing ragged._

_what could have happened? _

_i can't see worth a crap._

_did i get drunk by Jake?_

_that bastard!_

_no, this is different._

_a voice?_

_why do i hear a voice?_

_why does it sound familiar..._

_my dream._

_the one how i found out.... _

_why Jasper hated the 'sir, yes, sir' thing._

_the-the bird._

_'you have found out, have you?'_

_the voice, so sweet._

_a southern twang._

_i little preppy._

_but so much of a tomboy, girl._

_i can tell that, because of her voice._

_'aw, you're so sweet, Mama. I'm glad you're gonna be my mama. and Jasper as my Daddy. do you think you could help me? help me be..._

_'born,'_

_born? why do you need help being..._

_'he-he, it's a comin'. your almost there and-'_

_YOU'RE THAT BABY FROM MY OTHER DREAM!_

_it wasn't really a dream, just a look into the future. like i was talking to myself. you're the baby i was going to work for... even if it meant for me to die..._

_'don't say that Mama. and you're not gonna die. and my name is Savannah. Savannah June Whitlock. or at least i will be!'_

_how do you need help?_

_'to be born, you're gonna have to get passed Jasper trying to use protection. other than that, it should be easy for me to be born. oh Mama, i can't wait to meet you, face to face.'_

_why do i think I've seen you in my dreams... with Jasper and Edward... the dream where i said random stuff..._

_'they weren't really dreams. it was my way of contacting you. i needed you to know, who i am.'_

_... you're that bird. that- that Black Sparrow..._

_'yep, mama. i'm the bird that swore to look after a Vampire. the only bird dumb enough to try to help a human, and found out it was a vampire. birds, they have a human in their lifetime that they grow close to. some get as close as pets. others can only watch from a safe distance. usually, we would die when the one we chose to follow dies. we would meet in heaven and become best friends, or even more, in the next life. but, you see, Vampires don't die. i have been living for so long, so hard, but, luckily, i managed to make Jasper's life as painless as it could be for him.'_

_really? you did that for him? how sweet, Savannah._

_'oh yeah. i did everything i could to help him. only wishing one thing in return. on the day of Jasper's birthday, every year, the birds decides what gift their human will receive. i was selfish all my years. i wished for something every year, but i would never grant it. i was to do what was best fpr Jasper. so, **my** wish was never granted.'_

_what was your wish, Savannah?_

_'my wish? whoa, no ones ever asked before...'_

_but i want to know. please tell me._

_'... okay. my wish was selfish indeed. i always wished on the bottom of my heart that.. that some how, i could be born as Jasper's child. but, that could only be done if both i, and Jasper could be reborn. unless i was killed by something that wasn't man, i would be with Jasper forever, but not as i wanted to be. i knew all his secrets. every detail. but he never really told anything to me. the only thing he's actually ever said to me was 'you're free'. and those words are what started it all.'_

_she sighed. 'there was another way, though. but i would have to be killed. and, i was killed. by a car. though it was man made, it wasn't man. my soul was free, to do as it pleaded. and it only wanted one thing. turns out, I'm first in line to be born as Jasper's child! nobody thought it would be possible so nobody volunteered... but me.'_

_what made you think you would be reborn as Jasper's child? i mean, well-_

_'after my secret was found out, well, my mistake of choosing a human, other birds found out they didn't have to die. i made friends with other birds that chose the way i have chosen. my best friends are the birds of Jacob and Edward.'_

_What? Edward has a bird?_

_'yes. one year, Edwards bird made a wish, but it didn't come out as he planed it. Edward had made the choice to be with Alice in her plan. the bird had wished for something unexpected and splendid to for Edward. he didn't know that Edward would think it was splendid to be with Alice.'_

_...wow..._

_'hey, don't worry one bit about Edward or his bird. I did everything i could to even it out bu-'_

_no, that's not what I'm doing the wow for. it's that... birds are **that** important? to people? to humans? and vampires?_

_'and were-wolfs!'_

_mega wow!_

_'and random.'_

_you're telling me..._

_'anyway, if you have anymore questions, call me before you sleep, okay?'_

_got it!_

_'okay! see ya- wait! i almost forgot! you know you fell, right?'_

_um, yeah._

_'well, you only got a small hit. a very small hit. but Jasper is still probably going though it.'_

_going through what?!_

_'well, you see, um.'_

_spit it out!_

_'gosh, mom, you're real nice.'_

_Savannah June Whitlock!_

_'okay okay! me just getting hit by the car means i didn't die by man and Jasper stays alive, but it does mean Jasper will feel it, hard. He probable sent it to you. he will feel like he will get hit by a car. is he in human form?'_

_...oh crap...._

_'hurry! wake up! wake up!'_

_i was shaken out of my dream by a small, invisible hand..._

**JPOV**

of all my years of being a vampire, i should have known the worst would happen as a human.

a struggle that had no cause.

a pain with no reason behind it.

the pain of a thousand needles being punched into the back of an infant... that would not hurt a vampire, but it hurts me know. as a human. as a vampire, i described Bella's skin to be as smooth and soft as an infant's skin. know that I'm human, and the needles...

it doesn't feel like needles, more like being bucked in the face by a horse. ever felt that before? well, it hurts.

i laid on the ground, trembling. i couldn't feel my knees, my spine. i wrenched and thrashed until i felt the softest of skin, and the smoothest of voices. "Jasper, your okay. the pain is all in your head,"

i opened my eyes and smiled lightly. now, i wonder why i smiled. i wonder why i was so happy to see her. how could i be? why am i? how in the world could i be so happy to see someone... who has broken my heart?

that's right. the first person i just had to see when my eyes opened just had to be Alice.


	20. The Wedding

**JPOV**

never had i been mixed up in so many emotions. emotions pored from me as my eyes touched Alice's. she smiled brightly in a way that made me both shiver, and Jump for joy. i love her, always have and always will.

but she brook my heart, and i have Bella now. my sweet Bella who loves me so much. i don't understand it at all. why do i have feelings for Alice at the moment?

"Jasper, your human!" her was absorbed in a sudden shock as he fingers grazed the pounding vanes on my arm. a type of sickness overwhelmed me. my head was throbbing and felt like it was in a knot. when i closed my eyes and reopened them, she was gone.

what had happened? was i having a weird vision? of Alice? ... but, was it really Alice?

Bella ran through the door screaming my name, though everyone else was checking to see if she was alright. Rosalie laid her eyes on me, crouched up on the floor with a sense of confusion and pain radiating off me. she ran to me, but didn't beat Bella.

"what the hell happened?!" Rosalie asked with pure worry and distraught in her voice as she jerked me in a sitting position. i didn't feel, which kind of scared me. I felt like a potato.

"um," i muttered as i rubbed my head. _that girl, was that really Alice? or... or someone else. she was so familiar, but... i don't truly know her. She looked like Alice... before she died her hair and cut it. With blond curls._

"i-i-i!" Bella held my hand so close to her now. so close to her heart. i felt it beat in fast lumps. it matched my own heart beat...

my heart beat. no it's not mine. it's the beat that Jacob created. it's not real. not at all. a figure of imagination, so realistic, that, to the naked eye, to the naked mind, seems like the most wonderful power to give. but this is not right. i hate it. i-i want to be a vampire, like i am supposed to be. Jasper Hale Whitlock. that's my name, but it's not when I'm this.

"Jacob, turn me back, now," it wasn't the human talking. it was the vampire, Major Whitlock. the god of fucking war. and i wanted to be back as i was meant to be.

Jacob didn't show any signs of moving or using his power. he just pretty much let it go off, and i felt the blood in my vanes stop pounding, and so did my heart. this was the Jasper i was meant to be. the Jasper with the unbeatable Heart...

Bella seemed to read my thoughts. she whispered in my ear so softly i don't believe anybody heard. "at least you have a heart, be thankful for that. you're not a monster. no matter what, baby, your my superman," i could only smile at her words.

Bella cradled my head and i look up at her. she smiled lightly, but her eyes were holding back something. she sighed. "do you have any idea how much you scared me?"

a smirked teased my lips. "hardly,"

she lightly punched my arm and giggled. i lifted myself from Rosalie's grasp, and turned to everyone. "does anyone know what the hell happened?"

everybody shrugged but Bella, who was looking down, unsure. "Bella?"

she looked up, smiling brightly. "Jasper, what time?"

"huh?"

"what time do we get married?"

the confusion disappeared then. what had happened to me just disappeared like a flame covered by dirt. i smiled. "three hours, actually,"

Rosalie let out a shreak. "that's not nearly enough time! what were you thinking! Bella, we need to get to work A.S.A.P.!" Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and rushed out of the room, but Before Bella was completely out of sight, i saw a look in her eyes that said 'I'll explain everything'

**BPOV**

Rosalie pulled me out of the room and into the bathroom. she pulled the box out of my hands and opened it, smiling as her eyes landed on the red Satan. "this dress is the most beautiful..."

Kimzy appeared out of nowhere. "wow! i love the dress!"

Mae peeked over Kimzy's shoulder. "ow-la-la,"

i giggled. "i wore that as the maid of honor to Rosalie's wedding. Jasper made a bet with Emmett, and, lets just say, Jasper won,"

Rosalie turned to me. "what bet?"

i giggled. "that's why i said 'let's just say',"

"oh, no. what did Emmett do!"

Mae and Kimzy laughed as they pulled Rosalie away from the door, keeping her from choking Emmett. everyone wanted to do something, so i gave everyone a job. Mae was in charge of makeup, Kimzy was in charge of hair, and Rosalie did everything else, because she wanted to. (:P)

in the end, Rosalie was about to start crying, Mae was jumping up and down, and Kimzy was speechless. i walked out of the bathroom feeling up for anything.

as my eyes landed on Jasper, i thought i was going to faint...

"ready baby?" his arm slid along my waist and pulled me closer to him. i smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "born ready!"

i looked behind me, winking at everyone. then catching Charlotte's eyes and realized what she had done while everyone was working with me, she was with the boys, making sure everything was prefect. and it was.

we drove up at a high speed and i was holding my breath. there was a TV crew and newspaper reporters everywhere, i didn't know why. Was someone awesome here? Emmett, Rosalie, Peter, Charlotte, Kimzy, Mae, Jacob, Laruent, and Irena were next to the paparazzi, cheering. it was then i started to feel nervous. Jasper grabbed my hand, squeezed it.

"everything is gonna be okay, darlin,"

i sighed. "i know, i know. but what do i say for my name? if i say Bella Swan, then-"

"luckily, they don't ask for ID, so just make up a last name. it will be fine, baby,"

my eyes closed and i felt the car moved forward. when i opened my eyes i saw an Elvis impersonator, giving out a cheep Elvis smile. then, with an Elvis impersonator voice he asked, "what's you're name, little lady,"

i had to stop myself form laughing at first, but then i felt unconformable with this guy staring at me. so i stuttered. "I-Isabella C-C-Coleton,"

"and your name?" he referd to Jasper.

Jasper merely smirked. "Jasper Whitlock," my breath hitched. he used his real name! ...they don't keep a record, right?

"do you, Jasper Whitlock, take, Isabella Coleton ,to be your, lawfully wedded wife?" he was shooting Elvis moves as he talked, again, laughing at this uncomfortableness.

Jasper chuckled. "i do,"

"and do you, Isabella Coleten, take, Jasper Whitlock, to be your, lawfully wedded husband?"

for some reason, i was very eager to yell 'HELL YEAH!' but i held it back and plainly said. "of course i do,"

Jasper squeezed my hand and smiled at me, i was lost in his eyes till i heard "do you have anything to say to each other before i have to continue?"

"yes i have something to say," my eyes got wide when he said that. he grabbed both of my hands and held them in his. he took a deep breath and sighed. "Bella, my Isabella, your the love of my life, for all that i have been alive, no one has affected me like you did. everyone wanted to keep me away from you, thinking i could hurt you, but i would never think about. never once have i thought about it. and that night, on your birthday, that was the best night of my life. nothing will change how i felt on that day. the day that so much happened at once. i love you more than i love... anything i felt affection to,"

my heart was going to burst. _someone put an ice pack on my heart! maybe it wont burst!_

"my heart belongs to you. some may think i don't have a heart, but, i believe what you told me. it may not be beating, but it's there. and if it does beat, it beats for you. there is nothing on the earth that doesn't really change, thus, i can't describe my feelings for you in a way... i can't swear to it by anything" i giggled. it reminded me of.... Romeo and Juliet. "so i will promise you, i will love you for as long as you live. for as as long as we live."

"aw man," i looked up to the Elvis man with teary eyes. my eyes were blurred by wetness, but i swore i saw that guy crying."you're tearing me up man. no one has ever really said it like that." i smiled at Jasper. right then, i wanted to kiss him more than anything. the Elvis man rose his voice. "be the power invested in me, by me, i now pronounce you to be, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride man, go on, kiss your bride,"

okay, i couldn't help but laugh that time. as i laughed, Jasper chuckled and leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against mine.

"oh, yeah ,uh-huh!" cried the Elvis impersonator, doing some more moves.

Jasper chuckled, "thanks Elvis," Jasper rubbed his thumb over the ring on my finger as he pulled away. i hadn't noticed it till know, but it must have been the most expensive ring. it shown so bright, it must have blinded the drivers as we drove to the hotel.

as Jasper carried me to the hotel room, i knew this was it. the time to invite little Savannah June into the world, into the family. Jasper laid me down on the bed, and crawled on top of me, he kissed me softly and pulled me close to him. as he raised himself up to pull his shirt off, he froze.

i didn't know what happened, but Jasper didn't move. he showed no signs of future movement ether. but one thing was for sure, he was looking at something.

as i quickly turned to face the thing jasper was starting at, there was a flash of darkness, and whatever it was, it was gone.

"Savannah?" under my breath i called, and the wind blew the curtains. i heard a call of a bird, but it wasn't the call i had gotten familiar to over the month, of the Sparrow. no, but after i heard a voice.

_'just checking up on you for my best friend. now, if you will, i must find a busy road. my mother is calling. born i shall be...._

_'born i will be...'_


	21. Twist In Plans

i stretched my arms out and yawned. what a night!

Jasper turned in the bed and faced me. a smirk laying lazily on his face. "hey baby, did you sleep good?"

i wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to my body. i press my lips to his and muttered "sleep?"

he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me as well and we just laid there, holding each other. we sat there till the familiar sound of our friends broke the moment.

"Give me the cookie!"

"why do you want a cookie? you're a vampire!"

"hey! i have these weird cravings! and who's fault is that!"

"..."

"that's what i thought!"

"Mae, you're in Vampire from-"

"oh yeah, that hit the spot! just what i needed, a cookie,"

"man, my wife stole the last cookie..."

"Harsh,"

"Emmett, stay out of it,"

"but Rose!"

"ha-ha, you heard here!"

"shut up and go bye me more cookies Jacob!"

"Crap,"

i was laughing so hard we didn't have a chances of pretending to be asleep to just be with each other!. our cover, or what was left of it, was blew.

"Bella! get your but in here and make Jacob buy me some cookies!"

i laughed and kissed Jasper on his head. "wait just a moment, Mae, let me wake up!"

"what? You were never asleep!"

the door was knocked down, i gasped and pulled the covers up, letting out a small scream. Jasper cussed and hid under the blanket. "do you have any idea how much you ruined our moment!" Jasper freaked.

Mae rolled her eyes. "yeah, yeah! make him buy me cookies!"

i was about to yell 'get her some cookies!' when i saw something shocking. Mae's belly was huge! her stomach was three times as big as it was last time. she looked like it was about to pop!

i gasped. "Mae! you're-"

"i know!" she growled. "how do you think i felt when one second, I'm walking into the bar office, then the next, I'm a balloon! what do you think about that?"

"i thinks that's amazing!" she rose an eyebrow at me. curious at what i meant. i smiled. "you're having a child, what could be so bad about that? you bringing something wonderful into the world,"

she smiled at me, and i knew i hit the spot. it was just what she needed. a smile on her face. being calmed down, she finally noticed what had happened and her eyes got wide. "awkward," she mumbled as she picked up the door and set it back in place. before she was out of sight, i saw Rosalie grabbing Emmett's ear and Charlotte grabbing peters. i could hear the whispering, "perverts,"

i laughed loudly and Jasper rapped his arms around me and growled at the door as he mumbled. "get your own, sex goddess,"

i gasped. "Jasper!"

Laughing could be heard on the other side of the door. Jasper chuckled. "what? I'm telling the truth!"

"are not!"

Jasper chuckled. "are too,"

"D-2" was called from the other side of the door.

Jasper growled. "Peter!"

"you never let me do it, so ha!"

"but I was going to let Bella have this one!"

"oh,"

i giggled and cupped Jasper's cheek and kissed him. "I'm going to take a shower,"

He smirked. "can i Join?"

whooping on the other side of the door ticked me off. i rolled my eyes and grabbed Jasper's hand and lead him to the bathroom. i turned on the shower and stepped right in, not having clothes on from the start, of course.

Alice POV

i started packing my things and Edwards. Edward came into the room, Carlisle walking in after him. "see, she wont stop, and she acts like she can't hear anything I'm saying. sometimes she mutters something about having to save someone,"

Carlisle grabbed my arm and forced me to look into his eyes. "Alice, look at me. whats going on?"

my body was shaking, this wasn't supposed to happen! how? how! who could be doing this? why would they be doing this! someone has to warn them! someone, has to stop them! Victoria! she-she, she's coming! someone told her! someone told her three things! they told her that Jasper and Bella, along with Emmett, Peter, Rosalie, and Charlotte, were there. they also told that Kimzy changed sides! she is know fighting with Jasper and Bella! and three...

she was told, about Mae's power**s**.about all of them.

i had no choice! i had to help! they are going to die!

they are going to die...

**Edward POV**

i read her mind clearly and with complete horror.

what are we going to do...

**Victoria POV**

What was i thinking! letting Kimzy, my 'most trusted' solider out to check up on things. she was hanging around Mae to much. she learned to much about other lives for herself. other lives she could have taken instead of, well ,this.

i should have known that she hated me! it was spelled clearly on her face! but i thought all newborns were like that. stupid mistake!

Riley walked into the room and stared at me. "what are we going to do know?"

i didn't say anything to the man i pretended to love in front of me. i cared nothing fro him. just that he knew how to get the job done. and him, know, asking me what to do, shows no worth to me. i hissed at what seemed like nothing, hoping he would take a hint. he did, he turned and walked away. stupid boy. He was why Kimzy hated me, she loved him.

and Mae, that Mae, how could she! how could Laurent! hide such a gift from me! her powers are something i could mostly use. but, that stupid girl also got my secret weapon to go to the opposite side as her Creator!

Kimzy, you will die as soon as i see you.

Mae, a slow and painful death you will have.

Laurent, you will die for keeping a secret like Mae's powers away from me! lets see, how would James kill you...

Jacob, you will die because you hated me from the start.

and everyone else knows, they will die.

* * *

**Parts where I didn't say names....**

**Mae Jacob Mae Jacob Mae Kimzy Mae Jacob Emmett Rosalie Emmett Jacob Mae Jacob (random!)**

EDITED!!


	22. Help Wanted

_**BPOV**_

you ever have a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach that says "O.M.G.!"?

I'm having one right now, i woke up from last night with a seemingly bigger tummy. Jasper didn't seem to notice, or care. but when we got out of the shower, he held me in his arms.

"Bella, i made up my mind. i want to have a child with you,"

and strangely, all i could think about, was how i would tell him i didn't even try to have one now...

_**JPOV**_

"we can try tomorrow, and we'll have a romantic set up, just the two of us. I'll rent a limo, get a dinner res-"

"oh Jasper, there is no need to-" i placed a finger on her lips lightly, trying to silence her. yet, she pushed my finger away and made me sit on the side of the bath tub with her. she took a long breath before she began. "Jasper, i need to tell you something," she bit her lip. "i didn't us protection last night,"

i sat there, and looked at her, trying to understand why she would...

a smile popped on my face. "you wanted a baby, but you didn't know how to tell me,"

Bella looked away so that i couldn't see her face, but i felt the small guilt and the little bit of amusement. i pulled her close to me, pressing our wet body's close together. "i don't mind Bella."

she giggled, and the sound of a phone took us of guard.

_now imagine, _

_as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

_and i can't help but to hear,_

_no i can't help but to her an exchanging of words_

_what a beautiful wedding! _

_what a beautiful wedding, _

_says the the brides maid to the waiter_

_oh yes, but what a shame,_

_what a shame the poor grooms bride is a _

_whore--_

Peter answered his phone with a giggle (I'm not kidding, he giggled!)

"hey Alice! your the first to call my phone since i got my new ring tone-"

a screaming voice echoed from the phone. "VICTORIA'S COMING AND YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!"

i put on my clothes on and Bella's on her before she could blink. i burst through the door and it went flying. Opps, forgot Mae broke the door down.

"What?" I managed before all my breath left me.

all i could hear after that was the loud sound of her uncontrolled breathing. it was so strange. i heard Edward trying to take the phone from from her but then i heard 'ouch! she bit me!' and even the sound of pain on Edward didn't make me smile. Alice took a deep breath and continued.

"someone went to Victoria and told her about every one! Victoria knows that Kimzy switched sides! and that Mae does have a power and Laurent kept it from her! she's on her way back to kill everyone!"

Bella started to grow faint, i caught her before she hit the ground, and that's when i noticed something.

Bella had a baby bump...

i took the phone from Peter, who was frozen in place. i asked without emotion, "how long,"

"you've got a week to prepare"

a week? that's all we have... a week...

"Jasper? You still there? I'm calling in _everyone_! all of Carlisle's friends. all our friends, everyone! you need all the help you can get!"

and with that, she hung up.

_**Alec's POV**_

"hey?, back so soon?" i asked as Jane entered with Felix behind her carrying everything like a pack mule. He didn't really seem to mind, he had a big goofy grin on his face.

"we never left! the plane was canceled! but did they tell us that? no! we sat there for the whole night waiting for the plane to get there! then this slut comes up asking what we were waiting for, then she says the plane had been canceled!"

"tough brake," was all i said. she nodded, anger steamed off her.

Aro came striding up, smiling like a little kid, strangely, he touched me first, then he chuckled. "calm down now, Alec! it is not like-" i gave a look to him that made him shut up entirely. he turned to Jane. "no luck, huh? why didn't you take the privet Jet?"

Jane twitched. "we have a private jet, and you didn't tell us!"

"oh i thought i was forgetting something..."

"ARO!"

Aro was running away (more like skipping) from Jane as she sprinted and cussed all through the castle.

Felix sighed. "i love that women,"

i rose an eyebrow at him as he started carrying her items up the stairs to her room. i turned to Demetri, he chuckled. "he's been acting like a love sick puppy ever since we lost them for four hours at the air port..."

i hung my head low "fuck, my sister lost her virginity before me-"

"what? your still a virgin?" i slapped my hand over his mouth.

"what the hell, Demetri? you gonna tell the whole world?"

Demetri nodded and i punched him in the nose. he fell back and jumped up, looking pissed. i simply shook my finger at him. "you wouldn't want to lose you senses, do you?"

he walked off in a pissy mode. i turned around, and ran smack into Marcus. "oh, I'm sorry-"

"you're a virgin?"

i cussed under my breath. he chuckled. "relax, here is an idea. i got a message from a friend of mine, a friend of Aro is more like it, but, still a friend to the Volturi. they seek protection, the newborn problem in Texas is growing and heading to Vegas. one seeks to destroy a family member of our friend. would you go to Vegas to give the extra assistance. I'm sure your tired of this place, and who knows? you might find a pretty girl?"

a smile spreed across my face, and i hugged him from all the joy that was in me. "thank you, Marcus! thank you!" i pulled away, realizing how much of a fool I must have looked. I gulped it back. "am i to go alone?"

"yes, and no one is to follow you,"

i bowed to him. "yes sir!" i turned away from Marcus and headed towards the privet jet that i had always knew we had.

hey, what are brothers for?

_**Kachiri's POV**_

the Amazon was lazy today. it felt like a day that you just wanted to relax under the shade of a tree. but then a call from the phone Zafrina had got, for some reason, started to ring. she answered it.

"hello, Alice! blessed be!"

....

"of course! we would love to help! we will be there as soon as possible!"

"what did Alice want, Zafrina?" Senna asked. Truly curious.

"we need to go to the place called, Las Vegas. Bella is in trouble. someone wants to kill her and they only have a week!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" i jumped up and we left before even thinking though anything at all.

_**Tanya's POV**_

we were sitting in our home waiting for anything at all to happen. we had hunted and were quit bored with nothing to do... is it possible for Vampires to get bored?

Kate was shocking Eleazar for fun, and he was letting her do it because he was bored to, and at least getting shocked was something.

the phone rang and Carmen answered. "Hello, you've reacted the Denali house!oh, hi Alice!"

"listen, go to Vegas! Bella needs everyone! they only have a week before they will be killed by Victoria! and they need every bodies help to survive!"

"we'll be there!" i yelled from my place on the couch, then quickly started packing my stuff.

_**Amun's POV**_

we got a call from Alice, and we have to get to Vegas fast...

Benjamen is freaking out! I've never seen him like that before. Tia was trying to calm him down, but nothing worked.

he liked Bella a lot.

_**Maggie's POV**_

right in the middle of hunting, Liam's phone went off.

"Hello?" Liam said, then Liam's eyes flashed with anger and he snapped the phone closed.

Liam turned to us. "Bella's in trouble, so is Emmett, Rosalie, Peter, and Charlotte,"

"are you serious?" Soibhan asked.

"he's not lying," I stated, though I wish I was wrong.

"what are we waiting for?" Soibhan stated. And we took off.

_**Garret's POV**_

there was a party joining all the American nomads. i was luckly enough to see my friends Mary and Randall. It had been too long.

we were doing the usually, goofing off, when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Garret! tell Mary and Randall that all three of you need to go to Vegas! you need to help Bella!"

"Um..." i said clueless.

"Hello?! Vegas! Party's! saving Bella! and Kate is going to be there!"

"I'm in!"

"good! you need to be there A.S.A.P.!"

"we'll be there,"

_**Alistair's POV**_

"Charles? what the hell are you doing?"

"what do you think?"

"i think you're an idiot,"

"say that to my face!"

"i don't want to get that close to you,"

"Alistair!"

"What?" was it really a big fuss to hate balloon painting? he was throwing darts at balloon's that were filled with disgusting liquids. i don't think it's paint! but Charles and Makenna were throwing darts at the wall of balloons and getting really Vile liquids on themselves...

"Alistair, it's fun, try it!" Makenna said.

"it doesn't look like fun-"

"you're lying! Let me call Maggie!" the phone started ringing, causing Makenna to leave. Charles grabbed an unpopped balloon and threw it at me, getting the disgusting sluge all over my clothes.

"Charles you-"

Makenna ran into the room. "Bella's in trouble!"

"I'll go pack!" Charles said, and with that i turned around and ran to my room.

_**JPOV**_

i turned to Mae and Kimzy.

"so, what are your powers?"

Kimzy and Mae looked at each other, confused at first, but then mischief spread though them as evil little smirks crossed their faces. In union they answered.

"We thought you'd never asked,"

* * *

_EDITED!_


	23. The Powers

_**Alice's POV**_

A lot was straitened out. the next part of the plan will be hard. the intro of Kimzy, and Mae's power will be a interesting in-counter. I'm on the plane now heading to Vegas. Edward is doing everything to comfort me. he asked me if anything was funny about what was happening to them now, to get my head off bad objectives. i said...

"everyone was so confused about the whole thing..."

**JPOV**

I was fucking ballistic...

i followed everyone else outside, being lead by Bella's hand, because i was to fucked up to move...

_wait a minute.. if Kimzy was Victoria's # 1, then that means her power..._

_and Mae! if Vicky is mad about her, then her power.. _

_what are they?_

before i knew it, Mae had turned on her heel to face us, and we were far away from town. i saw one of those weird tumble weeds fly by, and i wonder if they supposed to be here...

"being that I'm pregnant, it would be hard to do this, don't you think, Laurent?"

i jumped "what the-" Laurent stepped out from behind me. _wait, when did he get here? was he here the whole time? am i on drugs? wait, wouldn't i know? i mean if i was doing drugs then i would think that i would know of my retarded mistake, also because i would be seeing... things is the only word that comes to mind! ugh! okay I'm not on drugs, got that out of my system... i think... fuck._

"I'd advise Kimzy to help you," Laurent cut me out of my mind rumbling. _thank god_

Kimzy stiffened... _why did she stiffen?_

"okay," Mae said, stretching her arm towards Kimzy, yet she shook her head. _why? ... why do i keep thinking? i need to shut my mind up!_

"Mae, i don't think I'm ready and-"

"i don't care, i trust you," Kimzy stared at Mae like she was crazy, but smiled in the end, taking Mae's hand.

"Here we go, three two-" Kimzy's eye's lit up as she finished for Mae. "one!"

and they were gone. _Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! you thought I'd shut up, didn't ya?_

but not for long! _nope! not at all! okay, I'm gonna stop ruining the story!_

"hey, guys!"

everyone turned around to see Kimzy and Mae, holding hands, about a mile away from us, waving.

everyone didn't know what to say. but, soon, i broke it.

"you can teleport?!" Emmett yelled across the desert.

Mae yelled across the distance. "yeah, but that's not all i can do!"

they Teleported back and she and Kimzy were giggling. Mae looked strait at Jacob, giving a seduce-sive stare, making him smirk. she giggled. "this one i liked best,"

her eyes stared to glow red and Jacob stopped smirking, Mae continued. "this one i found out when Jake and i first met, after his change, of course. i guess i was thinking quite naughtily. Jacob wouldn't pull up the blanket," she giggled. "did you ever wonder why I've never complained again?"

a bell went off in Jacobs head. the smirk returned at full speed. he ran up to Mae and sweep her off her feet and spun her. "my little naughty angel!"

i was confused, till Bella giggled and leaned into me, mumbling. "i wish i had X-ray vision eyes," then everyone seemed to understand after that.

Mae giggled. "i can look through anything. even the world, yes, I've tried,"

for some reason, everyone clapped. i guess it just seemed like the right thing to do. We appualed her.

Mae laughed and bowed, still in Jacob's arms. "i have one more,"

Jacob sat Mae on the ground. Mae closed her eyes and smiled. and then i realized something, we were in a bubble. the bubble was floating just above the ground. a car of drunk teenagers speed past us like we weren't there. and it got me thinking...

were we there? were we invisible? did we just disappear? invisible to those who were not in the bubble...

it was true.

"we can hide in plain sight of the enemy. i hide a building once. i never tried it with people until now, and it works fine. it's a type of shield, it can hide you, and block physical attacks, yet you can attack the enemy,"

"this is awesome!" Emmett yelled. and everyone laughed in agreement. Jacob couldn't stop giving Mae a certain stare.

i noticed that Kimzy was still holding Mae's stomach, which made perfect since... i think.

"Kimzy, what is your power?" I asked.

Kimzy flinched. "i... don't know if-"

"Kimzy, if you don't tell them, then they will never forgive you. for, if you don't tell about it, then they will not understand why you do not wish to use it,"

"Laurent-"

"Kimzy, Victoria never asked if you were okay with using your powers. these people, that you now call your friends, will understand how you feel about your powers,"

everyone waited. not sure of what to say after Laurent. he explained it all. we wouldn't have to say anything Else to help her understand. yet she just stood pondering about it. not sure whether to, or not. what was her power? what could it be, that she would be scared to use it. could it be that dangerous? could it be that deadly? i understand, to be Victoria's leading girl, she had some, power, to back her up. it's just, i don't want to wait for Eleazar to get here to find out her power.

"o-okay, maybe it will not be bad. but, still, i don't want something to happen,"

she sighed and looked at the ground. "it's so barren. so, not full of life. it looks dirty, polluted. it needs a green touch," even as she spoke, flowers grew from the ground, grass was fresh and green and roses bloomed golden colors, like it was pure.

"how about the sky? it's murky and black. let some stars shine, like in the country. Where all you have are the mountains and woods surrounding you. the beautiful nights there were the best I've ever spent," stars dotted the sky as it turned pure blue. i could see the milky way shine bright and full. even with all the lights from Vegas shining brightly over us.

Kimzy turned to me. "Hey Jazz, you call yourself a cowboy without a cowboy hat?"

i opened my mouth to answer when i felt something on my head. i reached up and gasped were shared all around, as i pulled off a black cowboy hat.

She turned to Bella. "Bella, why didn't you tell me you were preg?" Bella's mouth popped open. we weren't even sure if she was!

"ohh, Jake, you screwed up! you know not only Jasper and Bella were intimate last night and your power was full blast..."

"what do you mean?" Jacob ask, very confused at the point.

"Jacob, you know what, everyone's preg-"

"Emmett!"

"What Rosalie?" we turned to Rose, who was smiling. she got the point before me, but i got it second.

"oh, fuck, Rosalie is pregnant," i was about to say 'watch out for the girl moment!' but to late.

Emmett's mouth popped open as she screamed of Joy. she hugged Jacob like no tomorrow, then squeezed Emmett to death as well. but when our eyes landed on Charlotte we all knew...

she was pregnant too.

the smile on her face was priceless. i saw that Peters face was pure confusion. Charlotte look at him and screamed. "we're gonna have a baby!" then, he was out cold. flat as a board on the ground.

Kimzy rolled her eyes, and motioned with her fingers to get up, and he did, like he never fainted. Jacob and everyone else turned to her. "how did you-"

"my power is simple, but can be very dangerous. i can control anything and everything. do as i please and it's as simple as that,"

it was silent.

but Rosalie to the rescue!

"Kimzy! I'm refuse to let you battle! that's cheating if you use it! we might as well keep it clean," Rosalie crossed her arms and nodded.

"no, cheating is her telling everyone that I'm gonna have a baby before i could!" Bella pouted. she was so cute when she did that.

" I'm gonna have a baby! I can use that stuff I knitted!" Charlotte yelled.

"looks like your dreams coming true after all, Bella," Bella looked at Mae, but only smiled and nodded.

"yep, and i already know what I'm gonna name my little baby,"

"really Bella?" the girls all crowded around her. "can you tell me? maybe you can help all of us?" Charlotte begged.

Bella simply giggled. "Savannah,

"Savannah June Whitlock,"

* * *

**Edited!!**


	24. Hi Alec!

_**BPOV**_

"that's a wonderful name!" Charlotte giggled with glee. I looked over to Jasper, he was looking down, smiling. I smiled as well.

"Bella, did your dream tell us what our baby's will be? Like, boy or girl?" Rosalie practically begged. I laughed. Then closed my eyes.

_Savannah? Little question? Please? _

A kick in my stomach made me smile. And then I heard the voice.

_'Of course, momma, I would be happy to help you,'_

_the sex? Of their children? I have a feeling you know the sex..._

_'well, duh! He-he, my best friends are gonna be your friends children. Charlotte is gonna have a boy, Rosalie a girl, Mae is gonna have a boy, and you, of course, he-he, are gonna have a girl!'_

the kicking in my stomach happened again, then it stopped. A smile popped on my face. "my little nudger," I whispered lightly.

"huh?" Jacob asked me. I looked up.

"Charlotte and Mae are gonna have son's, and Rosalie is gonna have a girl,"

they all screamed and giggled, causing the guys to flinch from the high pitched noises. Laughs were then shared all around, tho there was a horrible deadline at the end of the week, we couldn't help but celebrate. Everyone was having children. Well, almost everyone.

Kimzy sat down, on the ground, Playing with the grass that she had just grew. I bent down next to her and placed my arms around her shoulders. "Kimzy?" she looked up at me and gave a weak smile.

"I'm okay, it's just, everyone has someone, like they were created to love that person. And, god rewarded them with the gift of children, even if they are vampires. I was made to kill, and that's what I have to do, isn't it?"

"no, you don't have to kill. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. If you don't want to fight, then hell, don't fight! It's something you have complete control of. You, have the control, Kimzy,"

Kimzy nodded. "but the love will never come for me. Though I did love someone, Victoria took him away from me. Do you actually think that someone will just appear in my life now, and start loving me? Yeah, and I bet you also think that one of the people that show up to help will automatic fall in love with-"

"I take this is the group that needs my assistance?"

everyone looked up from Kimzy and me, to see a boy, wearing a black cloak. He was very handsome, and I didn't miss the twinkle in Kimzy's eye.

"Alec! How the hell are you?" Peter practically yelled for all of Vegas to hear.

"ah, it's mister 'control natural events'," the boy, I now know as Alec, was trying not to laugh, just smirked at Peter.

"Peter?" Jasper asked. "what did you do? I thought the Volturi didn't know about you,"

"ha-ha, I lied," Charlotte smacked Peter on the back of his head.

"you said you told them! Damn-it, that was the worst day ever! Okay, this is what happened, Peter wanted to do something that would have made him go down in history. So, guess what he did when we went to Japan?"

"He didn't," Rosalie mumbled.

"he did,"

we all took turns slapping Peter in the back of the head. Then got back to business.

"so, you're Alec," Kimzy walked up to him, her hands behind her back shyly. Alec rose an eyebrow.

"yes, that is my name. I was sent by the Volturi, um, more Marcus than the Volturi,"

"oh?" Kimzy's foot was drawing a circle on the ground. "um, the Volturi," then something clicked in her head. "um, guys, isn't it a _bad _thing the Volturi knows about this?"

I held my breath and turned towards Jasper. "_is _it a bad thing?"

Jasper looked puzzled, but then, something made him smile, even laugh. "Alice," he simply chuckled, as he shook his head. It made everyone feel better. Even tho it was Alice...

"well, now that that's settled," Kimzy brushed off her jeans, even tho there was nothing on it, and turned to Alec once again. "I'll take you to the bar," she said, excitedly.

Alec rose an eyebrow at her. "hm?"

Kimzy giggled like I never heard her giggle before. It was something totally new to me. Then it clicked in my head....

Kimzy has a boyfriend! Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! I started humming 'Kimzy and Alec sitting in a tree' when I got a dirty look from Kimzy. She turned around and started to walk towards town, she looked behind her and smiled towards us, but more towards Alec. I saw a smile pop onto Alec's face before he started walking forward, following her to where-ever she may end up (hint-hint). I just had to take this opportunity to ruin it.

I quickly run up behind Kimzy, placing my hands on her shoulders and pulling her to me. She gasped lightly and turned her head to hear me whisper,

"so, how much where we betting a little while ago, because I do believe someone owes someone money," Kimzy's face lit up like the forth of July.

Kimzy turned around so quick I didn't see it, and covered my mouth, whispering harshly, "say another word and your dead, I'm being a nice person, just like with Jasper. I do not like Alec of the Volturi," she turned on her heal, and walked away.

"so now your calling him by his 'tittle'?" a cold-hearted hiss was my rose an eyebrow at me as he passed, but kept following Kimzy.

"what was that all about?" Jacob whispered to me, Emmett and Jasper behind him nodding in agreement. Rosalie and Mae laughed at the boy's carelessness, while Charlotte was spinning in Peter's arms, for Peter had finally gotten it through his big head that he was having a son. I laughed and ran after Kimzy to pick on her more, Jasper called from behind me not to run but he wasn't gonna ruin my fun!

_**Kimzy POV**_ _the nerve of her! Who gave her permission to bug me about meeting a boy! I don't like Alec, I just flirt with every guy that comes around! I flirted with Jasper! But then I didn't know he was taken... I had flirted with Jacob, back when I was a bitch who did whatever Victoria wanted me to do. I flirted with Emmett... for two seconds, but then I saw Rosalie. Peter, hell yeah, I flirted with him! Ha-ha, good times, good times._

_But really? Would you, could you, see me and Alec together? That's so weird! I hate weird thoughts... okay, that's a lie. But I believe that Alec is smart enough to know that I don't like him... is he?_

_**Alec POV**_ _ she likes me...._

_**Kimzy POV**_ _ yeah, he's smart enough to figure it out! _

The ranting going on in my head stopped when I ran smack dab into the 'Rock and a Hard Place bar'. I ran into the rock part of it, and gosh did I feel dumb. Alec was trying hard not to laugh, it made me glare at him, he stopped on the spot.

"so," he began. "this where you work?"

"part time, now that I'm not working with Victoria anymore. Laurent got me a job, since it is his bar, and all," we had walk inside, I went around the counter of the bar and faced Alec as he sat down in one of the stools.

"this place is awesome! It's built onto a rock!"

I giggled. "yeah," I turned around to the beer collection. I extended my arm towards the liquor. "they built the bar on the rock because the rock had holes in the side of it that could be used as shelf's, they built some shelf's out of matching marble but most of them are real parts of the rock. After that, the built the whole bar around it, it gives customers a since of 'wow'," I pulled down a bottle of corona and handed it to him.

Alec rose an eyebrow at first but chuckled and took the beer. "you spent a lot of time here, haven't you?"

"duh, it was the only place Victoria would let me go when she had to do special, well, stuff," I didn't realize I was leaning on the counter towards him till everyone caught up with us. They surrounded us, which, for some reason, made me feel uncomfortable.

"hey, Alec, you got here pretty fast," Emmett noticed. I then remember it was not to long ago that Alice had called us.

Alec shrugged. "when you think about it, it was kinda a slow ride. I mean, a state-of-the-art-jet owned by vampires, ridden by vampires and driven by vampire-"

"ohhhhhhh," Emmett and Peter mumbled at the same time. Jacob chuckled and mumbled "even I figured that out," and went to serve tables. Mae tried to follow but Rosalie pushed her to the office room, while dragging along Bella and Charlotte, too. Alec gave me a questionable look. "why aren't the girls waiting tables? You could get a lot more money-"

"Bella is underage, and the others don't want to make her feel left out," _good thinking! Yay!_

"oh, but you are like, what, 13?"

"14!" I practically yelled.

Alec chuckled. "it's a complement, it means you look young, that's a good thing for girls, right?"

"not for girls this age, they want to feel older!"

Alec Chuckled again. "cute," and he took a swig of his beer.

Once he said that, my chest burned like I was turning into a vampire again. I felt a pumping in my chest and I felt like I was about to faint.

"Kimzy? You want to sit-"

I hit the floor before he could finish.

Edited


	25. Relationship?

_**JPOV**_

when Kimzy feel down, Alec had a meltdown. A Vampire had fainted right in front of him. _A Vampire!_

This will not end well...

"what in the name of the fucking Volturi-" I slapped my had across his lips, holding it there. I stayed like that for a while till I noticed people starring at me like I was nuts. I walked backwards towards the office, dragging Alec with me. Once my hand left his mouth, he began his rant again. "how the hell? What the fuck? Did she just- HOW! She's a vampire for gods sake! Um, I mean, damn, I need to break the 'god' habit,"

"god is quit real Alec," Bella said, a hand on her stomach, smiling sweetly at nothing, that's my Bella.

"it's not that I don't believe, Aro doesn't like it,"

"ah," I mumbled.

"anyway- What the hell!"

"Alec, you must understand, we are trying to keep it a secret-"

"from the Volturi! Are you kidding me!"

"it's important!"

"how so!"

I was about to lose it. Alec's yelling was not helping the situation at all. Jacob ran in with Kimzy in his arms. He sat her down on the sofa, and backed away for the girls to look at her. I watched the girls till they gave the okay sign and I turned back to Alec, he had calmed down a great amount.

"ready now?" I asked. He nodded. "the first thing you would think is, Kimzy's power, right? Well, wrong. It's Jacob's power, but Kimzy could probably do it..." I mumbled the last part so he couldn't hear. Alec turned towards Jacob now, to see Jacob nod.

Alec sighed. "what's his power?"

the room was silent, I didn't know how to explain it to someone who has the Volturi on speed dial. But, I had to do it. Or else he'll call them anyway and freak out over the phone.

"he can turn Vampires to humans, and humans to vampires. Could be permanent if he wanted it to be,"

Alec's eye's got wide. He opened his mouth, but Kimzy started to rustle, and he closed it. He looked directly at me, then spoke clearly and quietly. "we'll talk more tomorrow. I promise, I will not tell the Volturi. I have no interest to invite the guard, with all their little mates, here. I came here to get away from them and that's what I'm going to do. I do not have to leave till the end of the week, any later and I will be thought of as dead, and they will come for revenge. I have nothing agents you, I wish to keep it that way. I will fight with you, till the end if that's what it takes. But if the Volturi come, and find out more, then it will be the end of all of you,"

Alec stood, and then turned his attention to Mae. "you, you're a vampire, but you're..." I Realized, _it must be the first time he realized Mae's stomach. _the room was silent, we just let it sink in for him, then he turned, and walked away.

~~_**LATER**_~~

Alec entered the bar for the first time in hours. He didn't say a word to us, but just walked strait to the office, I, of course, followed him in, along with Bella. Mae and Jacob were already in, lying on the couch together, across the room from Kimzy, who looked like she was just sleeping now. Mae and Jacob got up when they saw Alec. They went to the door that lead to the back, and I heard something rip.

Tho I was curious, I was more curious of what Alec was doing. Alec walked strait to Kimzy, and looked down at her. His emotions were strange. I didn't know how to describe it, Just, maybe, torn between like and dislike, is all I could say for his emotion.

Kimzy started to squirm, and As Kimzy's eye's opened, a smile appeared on Alec's face. "you, okay?"

Kimzy blinked a few times, then cussed. "fuck, I'm sorry guys, it's just..." Kimzy paused to think. As she opened her mouth, a voice cut her off

"Oh, Kimzy, that is not a very nice word," Everyone spun around to see people we thought, at first, we would never see again.

It was Alice, standing in front of Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. We saw Emmett, Rosalie, Peter and Charlotte in the back, looking totally surprised.

We had a lot of real catching up to do, but we all decided to wait till morning.

~~_**THE NEXT DAY**_~~

I woke Bella, she tumbled around on the bed, and when she opened her eye to see me, she smiled. "morning love,"

"good morning, Darlin'," I kissed her lightly on her lips but she wanted more. She twisted her fingers in my hair and pulled with all her might, to bring me closer to her. Now, since the wedding, she can never get to much of me. Ha-ha, and let's just say last night was fun.

Bella pulled away to breath, I let her pull away so she wouldn't get mad at me. If I pulled away, she would not stop talking about it. She used to compare it to Edward.

"you done thinking, Jasper?" Edwards aggravated voice called from 5 rooms over. Bella didn't hear it, of course, but I had the awesome Vampire hearing.

"shut up! I thought I would at least have a nice quiet night, but even here, everyone's fucking someone!" Alec grumbled from 3 doors down. I chuckled, Bella looked up at me and smiled, "what?"

"nothing," I pulled her up and kiss her smoothly, she lost feeling in her arms and they laid limply at her sides. Edward groaned.

"you can stop thinking details, It gives me a head-ache. How could you be heartless?"

_shut up Edward._

"i will not,"

I chuckled again, wondering how Alice was taking his random rambling. He didn't answer me, which got me curious, but I got up with Bella yawning by my side.

"i hate morning's. Nights are so much more _fun," _Bella stretched her arms out, and I took the chance to marvel her body.

Soft, smooth skin and perfect curves. Everything a man dreams of is in this women. I couldn't help but stare. As my eyes trailed back up to her eyes, I saw she was giving me a sexy stare. She motioned with her finger for me to go to her, as she licked her plump little lips. I could have died happy at that moment-

"that can be arranged,"

I growled, making Bella confused. _You little cheap parasite! Why do you even care! Bella is mine! How do you think I felt when I heard you and Alice last night! Bella didn't hear but I sure did!_

No answer.

I chuckled, and shook my head. Bella pouted, then went to the closet. I got dress in super vampire speed. I was shocked when Bella came out of the closet. Was she trying to kill me... and Edward? Bella was dress in super skinny black... I don't know what they are called, and if I did, my manly pride would be shamed. She looked like a ninja in super tight skinny cloths. She had a purple jacket on with a purple bow in her hair. _And why is she wearing those freaky purple high-heeled boots?_

"what?" Edward's voice asked. Alice asked him what he was talking about, while Bella walked up to me and sat in my lap. Digging her face in my neck. And with such fucking luck, there was a knock on the door.

"Peter told me to tell you to get the fuck out here our we'll call hotel service or something," Charlotte yelled. She sounded like she was in a bad mood. Morning sickness?

"you have no idea, Jasper, no idea,"Edward said from across the door.

"Edward?" Alice asked like she was confused. Bella rolled her eyes.

I stood up with Bella in my arms. "get ready to shit your pants," I mumbled to myself as I opened the door.

Everyone was out there. Mae looked huge, like she'd pop at any second. All the guys mouth popped open when they saw Bella. She merely giggled. "hey guys! Like my outfit Mae got me?"

"i didn't really give it to you, I just couldn't wear it anymore," she kinda pouted. I saw Alec at the back of the group, not really paying attention. _He's just here to help us get rid of Victoria. Nothing more. He will leave afterwords... maybe. _

Kimzy snapped her finger in front of my face. I instantly broke from my thought and placed Bella on the ground. Bella giggled again. "but my stomach kind of made it harder to fit in it. Are immortal children supposed to grow rapidly fast?"

Alec looked up, unsure of what he was hearing. He looked at Bella's stomach, then he sighed in understanding.

Carlisle nodded, he wasn't staring at Bella's stomach, just her. he stated. "they take a mouth to grow, but yours is growing faster than normal,"

I took a look at Bella's stomach. Yep, it got bigger. And over night too. The 'little nudger', as Bella called her last night, might be born by the end of the week....

let's hope not. But then again, you never know.

Alice chimed in after that. "we better get to the airport. Our guest will be arriving soon,"

"you got it Alice," Peter insisted. Everyone followed Alice out of the hotel.

Kimzy was in the front, but looked back to see Alec in the back. She stopped walking and let everyone pass her. She started walking again when Alec was next to her. Alec had rose an eyebrow again, Kimzy just kept a smile on her face. Reading the emotions from Alec, I guess he was happy, and maybe curious. When he showed up yesterday, I saw a connection between him and Kimzy, I just didn't point it out. I think Bella realized it too. And with Kimzy fainting, and Alec's reaction, you can understand right away how they feel about each other.

I felt a nudge and saw Edward next to me. He nodded and mumbled "they are thinking the same thing,"

"what?" I asked in whisper tone.

"they are think about their life, back with their, what they think, are their 'so called' family. Comparing it to how they feel when they just talk to each other,"

I smoothed my hair on my head. _They do like each other. _I looked back at them, they were whispering to each other. Probably hoping no one would hear them. The two teenagers seemed like best friends at the moment. But when a boy and a girl are BFF's, it usually turns into more.

Kimzy all-of-a-sudden turned to me and gave me a dirty look. "okay, that's quite enough!"

"what!" I said, revealing to everyone that she was talking to me. Bad move, bad move....

"you are unbelievable. Stop it! Don't be like Bella!" Kimzy yelled.

"what did I do?" Bella screamed.

Alice laughed, before she could talk, Kimzy gasped. "i don't trust you," she stated directly towards Alice. Everyone was silent. Shock was the most prominent thing I could pick out of us. Something was coming off of Alice, it was... anger, hate... she was piratically cursing herself, but she kept a brave, happy face on.... which made me think...

"oh, I know you don't," she turned around and kept walking...

Weird...

_**Kimzy's POV**_

my powers, for some reason, started unexpectedly without me using it, when I heard the somehow cruelness of her laugh. My power, to control anything and everything, allows me to do stuff like... hm, lets see. I can borrow people's powers. They can still use them, of course, but I can as well. My powers must have felt something in her laugh. It sent a chill down my spine. When my powers started working without me using them, I must have gained some powers from people around me, telling me not to trust Alice. I don't know who's power, it could have been a human nearby, but it worked perfectly. I automaticly knew...

I will not have Alice covering my back anytime soon...

_**Alice's POV**_

_who does she think she is! _I thought for Edward to hear. He nodded solemnly next to me. We were in front of the slightly confused group. I knew there was a chase of her instinct controlling her powers, but I was hoping not like that. Know I will never gain the trust of Alec ether...

_**Jacob's POV**_

something made my spine twist when Alice laughed. Kimzy stating her not trusting her confirmed it. i kept close to Mae, making sure she didn't get to comfortable around Alice, because no way in hell am I going to let her get caught in this shit...

a sent hit my nose as we entered the air port. I looked around till my eyes hit a certain group of people. Alice smiled at me. "surprise!"

I gulped deeply...

standing in front of us, walking through security, was my dad, with the whole La Push wolf pack behind him. Bella gasped as well, that's when I realized who was behind them...

it was Charlie, holding a dozen blue roses, smiling as he saw Bella, then, he started to cry.


	26. training day 1 part 1

_**JPOV**_

it all happened so fast. When I got a whiff of the airport, I knew they where here. It wasn't something I was expecting, but obviously Alice was.

"surprise!" she cried to us. I was amazed. The entire La Push pack was there. With Billy and Charlie to top it all off. The pack itself grew to be five times bigger than what we had last seen. For last time it only had Jared, Paul and Sam. We saw with them, people I had seen around Forks, was Seth, Brandie, Connor, Embry, Quil, Leah... wait, Leah? A girl? And who was the other girl with Sam? hm...

Charlie stepped forward first, already know what he was up against, and what he was up against was a group of highly dangerous vampires. He stepped in front of us, only a few feet away, and smiled. He held out his roses, "Bella, it's for you," Bella's grin spread ear to ear as she tackled Charlie to the ground. She kissed his cheek a couple hundred times.

"daddy! I missed you!" Bella's soothing words touched Charlie's heart.

"i missed you too, Bellz. You have no idea how hard it was to tell your mother that-"

"that I was dead?" Bella mumbled.

Charlie chuckled. "to tell your mother that you left. Nobody ever treated your disappearance as dead, Bellz. Everyone thought you ran off with a delinquent. No bodies were found, no evidence, nothing. All they found was a beat up motorcycle floating down to the ocean,"

"how- how could people think I survived?" Bella questioned.

"simple," Charlie laughed loudly. "we pulled up records and realized that it's not the first time they got away with disappearing acts like that. Ha-ha P. and C. wish J. could have seen it,"

I groaned loudly. "see, Peter! That's what happens when you leave notes on top of cars that fly off the sides of bridges!"

Peter flinched. "sorry man, didn't think it would matter. Damn you, we are vampires!" Peter stood on top of one of the benches set out for people who's planes where late. "we shall rockith the world! Who is with me!"

the entire airport looked at him like he had gone insane. Well, except the familiar whooping of an old friend going through security. "Yeah! Go Peter!"

Peter, who must not have expected anyone to agree with him, whirled around to see Garrett, along with Mary and Randell. Mary and Randell looked embarrassed as well as felt it. I'm guessing they weren't far away in the first place to get here so fast. Poor Mary and Randell, I wonder how Garrett acted on the plane...

Garrett ran past security and to Peter. The two of them hit off on a completely weird conversation on how that they had to do something for their lifetime. Bella was hugging Charlie like crazy, explaining to him that she wasn't a vampire, yet. Sam walked up to Jacob, completely keeping his cool. Jacob and Sam looked completely emotionless until Sam finally smiled, and the first thing he said was, "you don't smell _too _bad," both of them smiled and gave each other a hug. The pack went forward to greet him. It all seemed like they _were _wolfs, trying to decide if they really wanted him in the pack or not, but smiles were shared all around and it was decided, he was part of them. And more hugs spread all around.

Jacob finally backed away and smiled more. "Okay guys, promise me you wont hate me," everyone looked at each other, then Sam. Sam looked at Billy to see him nod, and that was all it took. Jacobs smile was almost bigger than Bella's.

Almost.

He took a deep breath and motioned for Mae to come over. She did, after taking a quick breath. She walked over to him and they slid their arms around each other. Jacob turned back to the pack. "Guys, this is my girl, Mae," Mae smiled lightly and waved. I noticed she tried her best to show off her golden eyes to everyone. She did not want to feel like she had to be watched. She didn't want them to think that she needed to be, I could tell.

Billy was the first to speak. "thank you, Mae. You saved my son, and for that I am great-ful. But for the time being, we are here to help, not only him, not only Bella, but you." His eyes were filled with wisdom as he spoke those words, and it caused Mae to tear up. The pack seemed to freak at the tears that left her eyes.

I smiled as I spoke for her and Jacob. "Jacob, as you probably thought by his cut hair, can still turn into a wolf, tho I had not seen it yet," I muttered the last part I said. " but being half vampire, he has a gift. A type of empathic gift that can, as you can tell, make Mae cry," Mae laughed giddily. "and of course this works on other vampires as well. Truthfully, I believe that Jacob is sending off what he is feeling in order to get people to feel stuff. I only say this because we can't get drunk unless Jacob takes a drink and sends us the buzz. So, I think Jacob wants to cry right now,"

"Since when do you talk like Carlisle?" the Question came from Mary, who was watching me like I would start break-dancing and make a total fool of myself. Yes, it's true. I can't break-dance.

Jacob laughed. "i heard that Jasper, you want to see me as a wolf," he changed the subject for me, to which I am thankful for. Talking like Carlisle wasn't what I intended, I guess he rubbed off on me. Edward was chuckling behind us. He caught the sight of Charlie, who gave him a type of apologetic look. Probably saying sorry for what he thought about him. Edward smiled at Charlie, who smiled back. I sent Edward a quick, _' be lucky I told him!' _which caused a glare. I also decided to throw in. _'and Charlie said I can change Bella. I have his blessings. Would you have ever gotten his blessings?'_

I could tell that pissed him off, but he didn't say anything.

Bella spoke up. "i want to see you, too!"

I heard Carlisle mutter, "a drunk vampire..."

I nodded to him. "yes, it can be as bad as it sounds, but, luckily, Peter hasn't gotten much of a buzz,"

"hey!" Peter yelled at me. I laughed at him.

Things were pretty crazy. But I didn't really get a lot of feedback of what was going on. From what I could tell, a lot of questions were being asked. I _could_ tell something else.

Kimzy and Alec disappeared.

_**Alec's POV**_

Kimzy had pulled me away. It was annoying that she did that, but she seemed to be worried about something, so I let it pass.

Kimzy was pacing around at the front door of the airport, looking overly worried and skeptical. She looked back at me, blushed, and started pacing again.

What was it about her? Was it the way her hair moved from side to side as she walked? Was it the beauty of her eyes and smile? Was it the way she worried? Was it the way she-

I had no idea. Everything about her was so... perfect. I kinda wanted Jane to be here, to tell me it's not worth it. To tell me I'm wasting time with her when I could have been focusing on the mission at hand. To say she's not even that pretty... when she was.

Her eyes, they were red when I saw her yesterday. Today, they were green. A green that made her eyes pop. When her eyes met mine every time she turned around, they shot through me with such force I wantedto tell Jane, if she was here saying those things, to take a hike... with a few more cuss words and over using my power way more than necessary.

Kimzy finally stopped pacing and turned towards me. She simply asked me, "do you think Alice can't be trusted?"

I said simply, but it wasn't at all. I wanted to say something, but nothing to go with that question. Instead, I shook my head. "she is creepy. I do not like being around her. It is something about her that gives off an aura... seems threatening to me,"

she smiled towards me. "glad I'm not the only one,"

I smirked. "you said so yourself, back a little while ago. I figured you didn't say it just to say it," she blushed at that.

Kimzy looked around, but her eyes hit me again, her hands around her back, she smiled sheepishly. "we should get back to the others. I really want to meet them all," she started walking past me and I instinctively grabbed her arm. "wait," I mumbled, not really sure what I was doing.

She looked up at me with a look of confusion mixed with a very cute blush. I didn't understand, entirely, how she was able to do that. If I could do that, my face would be red hot, too. I didn't know why I did it, I just did. I wrapped my arms around her body, holding her close to me. She was frozen, completely stiff. I wished she would loosen up and hold me back. At that thought, I felt my face heat up. It shocked me so bad I let go of her and turned around, facing the airport, that's when I realized something...

everyone was watching us. Bella, Jasper, Jacob, Mae, Laurent, Alice (creepy), Edward (even creepier, her mate!), Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Peter, Charlotte, and other people, all staring at us like it was the cutest sight in the world.

I.

was.

Pissed.

_**Kimzy's POV**_

talk about awkward!

Okay, truthfully, I was about to hold him back, just gaze into his eyes until nothing was left of me, when my eyes landed behind him and I saw people staring at us. I tried to give Alec a look, but his face got red. Like he was in total shock because of it, he turned around and saw them too.

Then, I knew he was pissed.

I don't know what gave me the first hint. The growl? The snarl? The way he got into an attack position? Maybe I noticed it when I realized how pissed I was? Yeah, I think that was it. I was about to go full on 'kick someone's butt' faze when I noticed Alec was gone. I turned around to see him run behind a building. I turned to everyone again and saw they were all laughing.

How mean!

I ran to the building I saw him disappear behind and bumped into him, causing him to hiss at me.

"sorry!" I squeaked, throwing my hands up in defense. He stopped hissing and turned away from me, not meeting my eyes.

I smiled at him and held out my hand, hopping he would take it. With my luck, he looked up into my eyes, and smiled back. He grabbed my hand, and held it. Then, I did what we couldn't do in front of everyone. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him, he held me back. My eyes closed, and I felt his hand on my chin, lifting it up. I opened my eyes, and he leaned forward. I closed my eyes again.

And he kissed me.

_**Jacob's POV**_

yes, it was very mean. And yes, I enjoyed it very much. I couldn't help it. Kimzy was a little sister to me, making me her big brother.

I loved have the pack with me. They acepted me completely, and Mae too. Mae got along with Emily on the spot. Something that got me worried was that they started talking about baby names. I didn't know if anyone else knew or not, but all the girls here were pregnant. Telling that to my dad, that was going to be hard.

Mae suddenly burst out of a thinking mood, shouting, "Emma!"

Emily giggled. "wonderful name!"

"it's settled then! If you have a girl, her name will be Emma!" I saw both of the girls shot Sam a knowing look, which confused me and him. Then, it struck me.

"congratz!" I called to Sam, making his eyes widen.

Sam had to sit down, but he was smiling proudly. Emily ran to him and jumped into his arms, joining each other in a passionate kiss.

I guess it was Bella who would be breaking the news, because she stepped into view of everyone. "and she's not the only one who's going to have a baby," she turned to Mae. "isn't that right, Mae," Mae stood up and turned to the side, showing off the baby bump that hid itself well.

My first reaction was to look at my dad. The look on his face made me think he was going to stand up and start dancing like a hillbilly hic. He was happy! That's all I wanted!

Rosalie stood up sheepishly. "and, um," she giggled nervously. "me,"

"me too! Me too!" Charlotte rose her hand up like a little kid in the first grade.

"and well, me," Bella's face was blushing furiously. Jasper walked over to her, she hugged him tightly and looked like she would start crying any second.

This was it, the moment of truth. All eyes on Charlie. Couples held hands, others chewed on their teeth. Kimzy and Alec interred hand in hand, but they knew what was going on. They held their breath as did everyone else.

Charlies smile could be seem from the moon. He stood up and yelled, "I'm gonna be a grandfather!" he then stopped grinning like an idiot and said, "wow, I'm old," which caused Bella to jump into his arms and cry.

It was like a party after that. Everyone was talking and laughing, not acting like we could all die at the end of the week. The party got bigger as everyone started to show up. The vampire named Garrett cheered when a girl named Kate came through security. She was totally shocked by him being there. Hm, ironic that she can shock people. Literally.

The party got big, and almost out of hand. All in all, we stuffed over 40 people in that airport. When everyone was accounted for, we headed to the bar. Sure if we were in any ol' town, we would have been noticed and marked as suspicious, but in Vegas, we were a group of people, dressed weird, and heading to the same bar. Once in, we turned off the open sign and went to the outdoor area on the other side of the office. Once there, the fun began.

Alice stepped up. "so as explained at the airport or on the way here," she began. "you have learned on how these 4 girls are preg. That is a major set back for our part. Now, I know that the army we are fighting is strong-"

"i could have told you that," Kimzy spat. She reluctantly let go of Alec's hand to stand next to Alice. "her army is set up on three major groups. Group one-"

" the ones with gifts," Alice sliced in, cutting Kimzy off.

Kimzy puffed up. "_I'm _the one who set up the system. So _I'm _the one who knows most about it. Group two-"

"ones who have been with them longest, as in less powerful and the first group, or wave, that will be sent at us. I do believe that I know more than you, Kimzy. I have seen it played out. I have seen us fighting. _I _know more than _you_,"

"uh-oh," was the only thing I managed to say as Kimzy's eyes, even with me making her human, turned blood red. All hell broke loss as a cat fight happened right in front of our eyes. And Kimzy wasn't afraid to use her power anymore.

_**JPOV**_

I thought that Kimzy fight Alice was a lost case because Alice couldn't be hit. Boy, was I wrong.

I don't know what she did, but she seemed to numb Alice's ability to see the future. Alice looked like she was completely helpless. And for once, she was. Kimzy grabbed her hair and started punching her face. Alice was on the ground with Kimzy on top of her, knocking the shit out of her head. Alice grabbed Kimzy by her shoulders and switch it to where she was on top and under control. She scratched at Kimzy, clawing her face and leaving red marks. Kimzy had enough, she pushed Alice off of her and looked around. Her eyes landed on Alec, and an evil grin popped onto her face. She stood up, looked at Alice dead in the eye, and Alice fell to the ground. She didn't really do anything but twitch . Alec knew what was happening before anyone else could guess. He ran forward, getting in the path between Alice and Kimzy, and he fell. Once he hit the ground, Kimzy screamed and ran for his side. Edward ran to Alice, kneeling next to her and scooping her into his arms. Kimzy stared at Alec in horror until he opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his head as he mumbled. "I'm gonna think twice before I do something like that again,"

confusion was the only thing that anyone felt. It was so strong I couldn't think anymore. I only heard what people said.

Bella said. "what the hell happened!"

Alec chuckled. "Kimzy got mad,"

Peter's voice was higher than usual. "i think we understand that. But what she means is-"

Kimzy's hand tightened around Alec's. "i can borrow someone's power. I took Alec's"

Alec chuckled again. "i feel sorry for whoever gets hit by that,"

"i think what we need is to separate those girls," Emmett said.

Rosalie nodded. "i think Alice needs to go sleep,"

Jacob nodded. "already done,"

Edward walked into the Office, Alice in his arms. He looked seriously mad, and I knew this was going to end bad.

* * *

**yes, this chapter is called training day 1 part 1. i know it's not really about training, but this stufff is important to the story.**

**my new years rez. ='s be nicer to my readers.**

**P.s. i put up a poll to seee what you want to see in other training days. plz vote! don't like my ideas? give a review of ur ideas!!! love help!**


	27. AN Bad News

Hey guys, it's me. I know you might hate me for what I'm about to say, but let me be truthful.

I wrote this story when I was younger. I had less resources and less experience writing. Back then I wrote for fun, to let my creativity show, and to make people laugh with my version of the Twilight characters.

But now I have become more serious about my fanfiction, so that I may write more seriously and within the boundaries of the original characters. Though I have attempted to edit this story countless of times, I can't bring myself to say it is a story worth keeping.

I'll keep it on Fanfiction so that those who wish to read it can, but please don't expect it to be finished. Maybe one day, as I look back at my original work to get inspiration for another story, I'll continue it in another title; probably 'Black Sparrow: Version II'. But then again, I haven't been interested in Twilight for some time now, so who knows?

I'm sorry to everyone who had fallen in love with my story. I had planned on deleting this story... but then I saw that though many people do not like it, there are many who love it. So it shall remain here!

Sorry guys, I know if someone decided they were going to give up on a story that I found completely interesting, I would be mad too. I guess I can't get over my childish mistakes. Though I was a child... :)

Really, really sorry.


End file.
